


Steven Universe Fervor

by GirthMan



Series: Steven and Jasper [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Kissing, MILFs, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mind Control, Missionary Position, Mother Complex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Steven Universe Future, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionAfter soundly defeating Jasper in a sparring match, Steven realizes there may be more to his powers than he realized.Can he resist the temptation to put his newfound abilities to the test?Spoiler: No. No he cannot.
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Amethyst/Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet & Steven Universe, Garnet/Steven Universe, Jasper & Peridot (Steven Universe), Jasper & Steven Universe, Jasper/Peridot (Steven Universe), Jasper/Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe, Pearl/Steven Universe, Peridot & Steven Universe, Peridot/Steven Universe, Priyanka Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Steven and Jasper [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628983
Comments: 21
Kudos: 172





	1. Because I Said So

Jasper had never been one to turn down a good fight. She _lived_ for the thrill of testing her strength against a strong opponent, and today had certainly been no exception. She just hadn’t expected it to end like this…  
  
“You’re right, Jasper. I _have_ been holding back!”  
  
Jasper grunted, sweat dotting her tangerine-tinted skin as she strained against the pink, hexagonal projections Steven had encased her in. She gritted her teeth, regretting how far she had pushed him with her taunts in her attempt to coax him into giving their sparring match his all.  
  
Cloaked in a pink aura, Steven floated high above Jasper, his curly hair bristling and swaying with his energy. He spread his arms wide, a cocky grin stretched across his features as he conjured dozens of hexagon-shaped shields, shaping them into a wide, imposing wall. He clenched his fists and raised spikes from the surface of the projection he had made.  
  
Jasper stared in disbelief as Steven’s power shot toward her, speeding through the air at speeds that should have been impossible for something of that size. Her amber eyes went wide, unblinking even as she felt the first spike graze her head, knocking her helmet off and freeing her wild, white hair. Time seemed to slow at the moment of impact. Her bindings shattered, and she was thrown backwards, the air knocked from her chest. She didn’t realize the extent of her injuries even as she felt her physical form fading into her gemstone, which dropped to the thrashed, upheaved ground.  
  
With sweat dripping from his brow, Steven slowly floated back to ground level, panting heavily from the exertion of his and Jasper’s intense sparring match. The bright, pink glow around him faded, and he doubled over, his hands on his knees, to catch his breath.  
  
“Still think… I’m weak?!” Steven exclaimed, smirking as he lifted his head. “Well?!”  
  
There was no response. Steven looked around, confused. Jasper was nowhere to be found. The crater where she stood was empty, nothing but a rubble-filled blasted hole in the ground. Dust blew in the wind, and thunder rumbled in the cloudy sky.   
  
From beneath the rubble, a strong, orange arm burst up, punching through the debris. Jasper clawed her way out of the hole, gasping for breath as she climbed toward fresh air. Her form-fitting bodysuit's top has changed to a different pattern with a deeper neckline, exposing some cleavage, the legs were ripped, with frayed holes having appeared at her thighs, and hips, which were noticeably thicker. The sudden accentuation of her curves made it clear to Steven that Jasper had poofed and quickly reformed.  
  
Steven grinned eagerly. He was more than ready to continue the match. He raised his fists, exhaling slowly as he took on a pink glow once more. Jasper climbed from the crater and got to her feet, staring wordlessly at him. She took a shaky step forward and dropped to one knee, grunting as she bowed her head.  
  
“I bow to your strength,” Jasper said, her hair falling around her face. “My Diamond.”  
  
Steven raised an eyebrow, the bright, pink gleam fading from his body. He hesitantly walked toward Jasper, still a bit on-edge.  
  
“You… what?”  
  
Steven crossed his arms, a bit displeased at how easily he had won. Jasper raised her head. Her eyes were cast down, away from Steven’s questioning gaze.  
  
“I can’t beat you,” she admitted, humble pride laced into her words. “You _ARE_ strong…”  
  
“So, what?” Steven scoffed in disbelief. “That’s it?”  
  
Jasper raised her eyes to meet Steven’s. A slight smirk on her lips, she nodded. She was immensely proud of Steven for finally breaking through his limits. She was also humiliated, furious with herself for allowing him to gain the upper hand so effortlessly. She was certain that, given the opportunity to escalate, another fight wouldn’t have ended with her simply reforming.  
  
“Come on,” Steven sighed, disappointed. “Jasper, get up.”  
  
Jasper immediately obeyed, standing without question.  
  
“Yes, My Diamond.”  
  
Steven couldn’t help but wonder what had gotten into Jasper to make her suddenly act this way. His eyes twinkled, a pink gleam flashing across them. He cleared his throat, his frown twisting into a barely-contained smirk.  
  
“Jasper?” Steven began.  
  
Jasper snapped her head up and stood at attention, eager to hear what Steven had to say.  
  
“Kneel back down.”  
  
Jasper dropped to one knee, bowing her head.  
  
“Stand back up.”  
  
Jasper stood as quickly as she had knelt.  
  
“Turn around in a circle.”  
  
Jasper turned until she faced Steven again.  
  
“Face north.”  
  
“I am already facing north, My Diamond.”  
  
“Face north harder.”  
  
Jasper squinted, straining with effort. Steven choked back a laugh as the possibilities of Jasper’s newfound eagerness to follow his commands swelled in his mind.  
  
“Okay, that’s enough,” Steven said. “We should probably get a little more training in, but if you’re too worn out to actually fight… Let’s see…”  
  
He scratched his stubbly chin, trying to think of something a bit more low-impact for Jasper. With a shrug, he gave his order.  
  
“I don’t know… Do some jumping jacks.”  
  
Jasper began immediately, jumping in place as Steven had ordered.  
  
“Yes, My Diamond,” she grunted. “How long should I continue for, My Diamond?”

Steven didn’t respond. He stared at Jasper, barely blinking as he watched her jumping up and down. The reformation to her bodysuit had left it a bit lower-cut than usual. Steven had never really paid Jasper’s bust much attention, but now, with a fair bit of cleavage bared, it was impossible for him not to notice the Gem’s impressive chest. Jasper’s breasts bounced and jiggled as she jumped.  
  
“My Diamond?”  
  
Jasper’s voice finally snapped Steven out of his daze. He shook his head, stammering wordlessly for a moment.  
  
“Th- That’s good for now, Jasper,” he said.  
  
“Yes, My Diamond,” Jasper replied.  
  
She stopped, standing in place and patiently awaiting her next command. Steven rubbed the back of his neck, a slight blush coming over his cheeks as he realized a bit more the potential that this bizarre situation held. He could feel his heart thumping away in his chest. Still riding an adrenaline-high from the intense fight he had so quickly put to an end, Steven decided to test the limits of Jasper’s obedience.  
  
“Jasper,” he began, a bit more firmly than before. “Come here.”  
  
Jasper stepped toward Steven, stopping just in front of him their equal height becoming even more apparent. 

“What shall I do, My Diamond?” she asked.  
  
Steven chewed his lip. The way Jasper addressed him was beginning to bother him. He wasn’t exactly keen on being compared to one of the Diamonds, especially his mother. Given the way Jasper was so bent on idolizing him, though, he let it go for the moment.  
  
“What exactly are you _willing_ to do?” Steven asked, hoping the question hadn’t come out as eagerly as he thought it sounded.  
  
“I swear to do whatever My Diamond commands,” Jasper answered. “I will follow your every order.”  
  
That was exactly what Steven wanted to hear. He perked up a bit at Jasper’s response. _  
_

“Alright,” he began, eager to _really_ put the extent of Jasper’s obedience to the test. “Get on your knees.”  
  
“Yes, My Diamond,” Jasper replied as she knelt in front of Steven.  
  
“Unzip my pants.”  
  
Steven’s next order made Jasper freeze for a moment. She pursed her lips, furrowing her brow as she paused. She was already putting the pieces together, Steven noticed. He crossed his arms, grinning as he waited patiently, staring down at Jasper. Commands such as these from the Diamonds were not unheard of on Homeworld, but she had never seen it in person, only heard rumors. She felt an unexpected, but not completely unwelcome, rush of emotions.  
  
“Y- Yes,” Jasper answered after a few seconds’ hesitation. “My Diamond…”  
  
She unzipped Steven’s pants and turned her head.  
  
She could see the slowly-growing bulge in his underwear. It swelled in excitement as Jasper stared at it, awaiting her next command.  
  
“What now, My Diamond?” she asked.  
  
Steven was quickly growing tired of his new title. He sighed in frustration.  
  
“Jasper, you don’t have to call me that,” he stated clearly. “I’m not a _Diamond._ I’m not Rose, or Pink, or _anyone_ else! I am _Steven!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Of course,” Jasper replied, as penitently as she could manage. “What now, My Steven?”  
  
“That’s better,” Steven replied, pleased with the sound of Jasper’s submissive acceptance. “Take my cock out.”  
  
The bluntness of the command made Jasper’s cheeks flush with embarrassment. Had _any_ other person given her such a command, they would have ended up indistinguishable from the hole Jasper would have put them in. Her eye twitched as, slowly, she reached up and planted her hand on Steven’s thigh.  
  
“Yes, My Diamond.”  
  
A resounding _crack_ sounded in the clearing as Steven brought his hand down and slapped Jasper across the face. His narrowed eyes shone pink, a fierce glow building behind his pupils.  
  
“I said,” Steven began, as blunt and as stern as he could be as his pink glow intensified. “I am _NOT_ that bitch Pink!”  
  
Jasper kept her head turned back towards him, the reddened handprint on her cheek pulsing. She stared at his crotch, accepting her command but refusing to appear weak, without a word, she slid her hand into Steven’s underwear, wrapped her fingers around his stiff cock, and pulled it free. It was far bigger than she expected.  
  
“Yes, My Steven.”  
  
Steven grinned at Jasper’s response.  
  
“That’s right,” he began. “I _am_ your Steven. Open your mouth.”  
  
Jasper turned back toward Steven. Glaring up at him, she parted her lips, letting her tongue hang out. Steven could already feel her warm breath on the tip of his cock. His shaft was already twitching eagerly, Jasper’s sudden shift to absolute subservience having made him harder than he had ever been. Now that she was on her knees in front of him, he couldn’t bear to wait any longer.  
  
“Suck it.”  
  
Steven made his command, and Jasper’s expression shifted. The facade of anger remained on her face, but mixed with it was also the unmistakable shame of complete and utter submissiveness. She did as she was told, leaning forward and wrapping her lips around Steven’s cock.  
  
Steven groaned as Jasper’s plump lips enveloped him. She held his shaft with her thumb and forefinger, slowly stroking. Almost immediately, she started bobbing her head, closing her eyes and sucking. She grunted softly with exertion each time she moved, grimacing at the feeling of Steven’s tip poking into her throat.  
  
Jasper’s free hand rested on her thigh, balled into a fist. She sucked dutifully, in spite of the indignation and sense of betrayal she felt. Following Steven’s commands came before her own personal misgivings, and no matter how perverse those commands might have been, she had a duty to obey. Her Quartz code demanded it.  
  
Steven sighed, planting his hands firmly on Jasper’s head. He leaned his head back, biting his lip and closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of her warm, wet mouth. Her tongue slid along the underside of his shaft, brushing his sensitive tip each time she moved her head backwards. Her stroking was quick, but unsteady and inexperienced, a clear effort to try speeding things along.  
  
“No hands,” Steven ordered.  
  
Jasper released him, placing her hand on his hip instead to steady herself as she sucked. She felt Steven’s hold on her head tighten a bit. He gripped her hair and slowly began rocking his hips in time with her movements, causing her to slobber a bit more as he pushed himself deeper than she could manage.  
  
“Stop,” Steven suddenly commanded.  
  
Jasper pulled back. She gasped and panted, breathing heavily as she stared up at Steven. Her breaths misted in the air, and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
“You don’t _want_ to stop, do you?” Steven asked, a teasing edge to his voice.  
  
Jasper took a deep breath.  
  
“No,” she replied after a moment. “My Steven…”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Steven thrust his hips forward, stuffing his cock into Jasper’s mouth. Her eyes went wide, and she gurgled as her throat swelled around Steven’s shaft. His balls were against her chin, and he rolled his hips, grinding against her face. She let out a choked, wet gurgle, her eyes watering as she struggled to breathe.  
  
“Don’t forget,” Steven began, holding Jasper firmly in place. “You’re _my_ Jasper.”  
  
Jasper had no time to react before Steven started thrusting. She moaned and grunted, spit bubbling down her chin as he fucked her face. She braced herself as well as she could, hanging onto Steven’s hips. His balls smacked against her chin with each thrust, quickly becoming wet with her saliva. His thick cock stretched her throat, making her cough up messy mouthfuls of slobber.  
  
Steven grunted as he rocked Jasper back and forth. He fucked her throat as hard and as deep as he could, forcing his cock in. He could feel her throat twitching and quivering around him as she groaned, her body trying its best to force him out. Her best wasn’t good enough, though, and Steven had no plans of pulling out before he was finished.  
  
Jasper could only kneel there, thoroughly humiliated and gasping futilely. She closed her eyes, moaning and gurgling pathetically around Steven’s shaft as it pumped in and out of her lips. He hammered away at her face, thrusting relentlessly for what felt to Jasper like forever. To Steven, it wasn’t nearly long enough.  
  
Steven let out a heavy moan and bottomed out against Jasper, stuffing his cock as deep as he could. With his balls pressed firmly against her spit-soaked chin, he came, grunting as he pumped his load down her throat. Jasper gurgled, the swell of cum gushing down her throat quickly becoming too much for her to manage. She squeezed Steven’s hips, attempting to push away on instinct.  
  
Before she could move half an inch Steven slammed her mouth back down to the base of his cock and kept Jasper held down until he was completely spent. He pumped shot after shot of hot, sticky cum straight down her throat, unloading everything he had into her belly. She gurgled and coughed around him, spitting up a mouthful of spunk, unable to stomach its alien taste. It bubbled out of her throat and leaked from her lips, running down her chin. Steven finally pulled back, leaving Jasper gasping for breath between coughs. He slapped her again.  
  
“Swallow it,” Steven ordered.  
  
Jasper cupped her hands under her chin, catching the runoff in her upturned palms. She glared at Steven as she swallowed what was already in her mouth. She closed her eyes in shame as she licked the rest from her hands, obediently gulping it all down.  
  
“Yes, My Steven,” Jasper murmured, staring at him firmly once she had finished. “Is there… anything else?”  
  
The question had been more of a formality than anything. Jasper was more than ready to get back to her cave and get the taste of Steven’s load out of her mouth. Steven’s reply was not what she had been hoping for.  
  
“Plenty.”  
  
He pushed Jasper onto her back. She grunted softly as she landed. She defiantly turned her head away from Steven, but let her arms lie outstretched, not moving to cover herself. Steven was quick to kneel over her, straddling her waist and clutching the skin tight fabric of her bodysuit. He gave her clothing a rough tug, causing her eyes to widen as it ripped open with a single pull. 

Grunting as her impressive, soft breasts were bared, Jasper could only lie there on her back, her scowl unwavering as Steven took in the sight of her ample chest. Her plump, rusty-red nipples slowly began to stiffen in the cool air, much to Steven’s delight.  
  
“I can’t believe this is _actually_ happening,” he remarked, a wide grin stretched across his lips. “They’re even bigger than I thought!”  
  
Jasper huffed softly, a heavy blush creeping over her cheeks.  
  
“Roll over,” Steven commanded.  
  
Jasper turned over, leaning over on all fours to keep herself out of the dirt. From behind, she didn’t look very imposing. With her hair falling over her shoulders, hiding much of her muscular upper back, Steven’s eyes had little else but her behind to be drawn to. Hidden beneath only a thin layer of tight clothing, Jasper’s rear was, in a word, _thick._ Well-rounded, big, and easily more than a few handfuls, it was too much for Steven to resist.  
  
Jasper let out a surprised yelp, flinching at the feeling of Steven’s hands coming down hard on her ass. He slapped her cheeks, tightly gripping the plump, juicy mounds of her behind. He kneaded her butt, squeezing, massaging, and spreading her cheeks. She could feel his fingers digging into her, even through her bodysuit. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from growling at him.  
  
Steven squatted behind Jasper, leaning over her back. He kept a firm grip on her ass, giving it a hard squeeze as he slipped his cock between her cheeks. With his body resting on top of Jasper’s, he thrust his hips, rubbing his shaft against her behind.  
  
“I’ve wanted to do this for _so_ long,” Steven breathed into Jasper’s ear. “You have no idea what you do to me every time I see you in those tight clothes…”  
  
Jasper’s cheeks couldn’t get much redder. The thought of Steven secretly sneaking peeks at her behind - whether or not he was telling the truth or just trying to get her more worked up - was certainly an embarrassing one. She dug her fingers into the ground, clutching fistfuls of dirt and grass as she felt Steven’s grip shift slightly.  
  
“Let me do something about that!”  
  
Steven ripped a hole in the back of Jasper’s bodysuit. She kept staring straight ahead, silently allowing the shameful mistreatment, even as her pussy was exposed. Steven straightened himself up and knelt behind Jasper for a good look.  
  
Jasper’s lower lips were plump and puffy. Her smooth mound was topped by a glistening sheen of tawny, red-striped skin. A light, pink flush was just barely visible on her sex. Steven slipped his hand between Jasper’s thighs, placing his palm against her pussy.  
  
“ _Steven!”_ Jasper grunted through her teeth.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Steven asked, teasingly drumming his fingers against Jasper’s pubic mound. “You’re supposed to obey me, right?”  
  
Jasper’s fists were clenched so tightly they shook. She ground her teeth, huffing and growling at the lustful indignation burning away inside her. She exhaled slowly, closing her eyes and hanging her head.  
  
“ _Right?”_ _  
_ _  
_ “ _Yes,”_ Jasper answered, hissing her answer through clenched teeth.  
  
“Yes, _what?”_ Steven coaxed.  
  
“Yes, _My Steven…_ I was born to serve you... _”_ _  
_ _  
_ Steven gave Jasper’s behind a firm smack in response. Her butt jiggled, and he felt the lips of her cunt twitch as she flinched. With his hand pressed firmly against Jasper’s pussy, Steven teased her. He stroked her clit lightly, smirking at the way she quivered, her body barely able to resist his touch after she had been on her own for so long.  
  
Steven dragged his finger along Jasper’s slit and pulled his hand out from between her thighs. He slapped her ass and scooted forward, his hand almost immediately replaced by something much harder and warmer. His cock rested against her pussy lips, grinding against her as he pressed his hips against her behind.  
  
Jasper knew what was coming. Even so, she gasped sharply as Steven’s hand gripped the back of her head and pushed her down. She was more surprised at his strength than anything else. He pushed her into the dirt with so little effort that she almost couldn’t believe it. She groaned softly, giving Steven a pitiful, sidelong glance as he lined himself up with her.  
  
Steven returned Jasper’s pleading gaze with a smirk. He pushed his hips forward, moaning as he sank into Jasper’s folds. He held eye contact, watching with immense satisfaction as she furrowed her brow, grunting as she was penetrated. Steven pushed in until he bottomed out, his hips resting against Jasper’s ass.  
  
“Snug fit,” Steven remarked. “It’s not your first time, is it?”  
  
Jasper didn’t answer. Steven didn’t bother pressing the issue, either. Too caught up in the hot, wet tightness of Jasper’s pussy, he started to fuck her, thrusting hard and rough. He kept her pinned down as he rocked his hips, pushing her face into the dirt. He couldn’t help but enjoy how powerless she seemed now.  
  
Steven’s newfound authority instilled a distinct bliss in him. It felt _incredible_ taking Jasper like this. Bending her over, tearing her clothes off, forcing himself inside of her; everything about it felt impossible. It was happening, though. This was _real._ Steven had always had a few lustful ideas on lonelier nights, but the fact that he was _actually_ able to order _Jasper,_ of all Gems, to indulge those fantasies was nothing short of euphoric.  
  
Jasper grunted as she was rocked back and forth. As Steven took her from behind, he kept her pinned down, shoving her head back to the ground if she tried lifting it. She had little choice but to take it. Bent over, humiliated, and still wet in spite of her best efforts, she endured, though the feeling of Steven’s cock pumping in and out of her was certainly beginning to take its toll.  
  
“This is _amazing!”_ Steven growled, his voice heavy with lust. “I should've done this even sooner!”  
  
He was starting to gasp for breath, sweating as he fucked Jasper. His strokes were getting even harder and faster now, the clap of his hips against her rear sending ripples through the fat of her ass. He finally released her head, gripping her waist and thrusting as intensely as he could, eager to reach his peak.  
  
“Don’t just lay there and take it!” Steven ordered, slapping Jasper’s behind. “Come on, move those hips!”  
  
“Yes, My Steven…”  
  
Jasper groaned, shakily bringing her arms beneath her chin. Relieved she didn’t have to rest her head in the dirt any longer, she obediently arched her back and rolled her hips, backing herself against Steven. Her movements were half-hearted and not _nearly_ as rough as his, but he didn’t complain. She fucked herself against him, grunting and gasping as he pumped faster and faster until, suddenly, he went still inside her.  
  
Steven groaned, tightly gripping Jasper’s waist. He bottomed out, grinding against her as his balls pulsed and flexed against the lips of her cunt. He unloaded inside of her, his heat spilling into the depths of her sex in a thick, sticky rush. She let out a sharp gasp, shocked at the sensation. She had hoped he would pull out, but as she was pumped full of fresh, hot cum, she could tell he enjoyed shooting his load inside just because he _could._  
  
“ _Nnnfff…_ How does _that_ feel?” Steven sighed, squeezing Jasper’s plump behind. “I bet you never thought I’d be filling you up like this…”  
  
Jasper winced as she felt the last few shots of Steven’s load squirt out inside of her.  
  
“N- No, My Steven,” she answered quietly in between heavy breaths.  
  
Jasper was glad Steven had finished when he did. With the way her body felt now, she was sure she wouldn’t have been able to keep herself from cumming if things had gone on for much longer. She certainly wouldn’t have been able to stand the sheer embarrassment. She definitely wasn’t keen on letting Steven see her like that, especially considering how thoroughly he had already defeated her.  
  
Steven pulled out, giving Jasper’s ass a good, firm spank for good measure. The sight of his fresh, white jizz oozing from Jasper’s twitching hole was like nothing else. _This_ was what real power felt like, Steven thought, and it felt _good._  
  
“Turn back over and spread your legs,” Steven commanded sternly. “I don’t think I’m done with you just yet…”  
  
\---  
  
Rough grunts and wet slaps filled the destroyed clearing. Jasper couldn’t quite remember how many times Steven had used her at this point, and she had long since stopped caring. Her face was drenched, sticky with cum. Her jizz-stained breasts bounced and jiggled. Sweat dotted her skin, and her grip on her legs threatened to slip at any moment.  
  
With her ankles on either side of her head and Steven’s hands braced against her thick thighs, Jasper was having a hard time resisting the sensations boiling up within her. Steven was hunched over on top of Jasper, panting heavily as he desperately fucked her. He was glowing pink, having long since run out of natural stamina, tapping into his powers to keep himself going.  
  
“Beg for it!” Steven groaned, gritting his teeth as he neared his limit.  
  
“P- _Please!_ Cum inside me, My Steven!” Jasper gasped in a surprisingly-convincing tone.  
  
Steven dropped his hips, grunting as he bottomed out. He pressed his lips against Jasper’s, forcing his tongue into her mouth as he came inside her. Jasper moaned and gasped against Steven, twitching as she felt him pumping her full of fresh cum. The heat of Steven’s load quickly filled her, and she was left gasping for breath when he pulled out, once again leaving her sticky, sweaty, and teetering on the brink of release.  
  
\---  
  
“Keep going! That’s it! _Harder!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Jasper grunted rhythmically as she rolled her hips. She rode Steven hard and rough, grateful to _finally_ have at least somewhat of a chance to pay him back. With her hands folded behind her head, she bounced on top of him, leftover spunk spilling out of her cunt as she fucked him into the ground.  
  
Steven was no worse for wear, especially now that he had fully unleashed his powerful pink aura. Even under what was very likely an attempt by Jasper to break his pelvis, he felt nothing but pleasure each time his cock slid into the warm, tight passage of her cum-filled pussy.  
  
Jasper’s lips parted, quivering as she drew in a shaky breath. She doubled over, her hands coming down on either side of Steven’s head with a dull thud. She was _so_ frustratingly close now, but something was keeping her back, preventing her from finishing. Even as she wildly bucked her hips, thrusting against Steven with everything she had, something was missing. She should have cum a dozen times over by now, but as her body trembled, suspended in a bizarre limbo of sweaty ecstasy, she started to come to terms with the fact that she couldn’t get off.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Steven asked smugly. “You look… _frustrated.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Jasper grunted fiercely, doubling her efforts. Sweat dripped from her bare, semen-drenched skin. She furrowed her brow in frustration, growling softly as she realized exactly what the problem was. Like it or not, her obedience to Steven seemed to go deeper than just a personal code of honor, and if she wanted release, she had no choice but let go of her pride, her shame and to beg. As frustrating as it was, Jasper couldn’t bear holding back any longer. She was sick of pretending that this didn’t feel good. She had long since stopped wallowing in her defeat and humiliation, and now, all she wanted was to cum.  
  
“Let… me… _cum!”_ Jasper finally gasped, breathless and desperate. “ _I NEED IT! PLEASE!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She was practically roaring with lust, her voice a loud, desperate growl. She was fucking Steven as fast as she could, overwhelmed by her need and frustration as she slammed her hips against him over and over and over again.  
  
“Alright,” Steven replied with a satisfied yet soft smirk. “Since you begged so nicely, I’ll let you cum with me… Ready?”  
  
Jasper’s expression shifted immediately. With her eyes shut tight, her lips curled into a blissful smile as she felt the pressure between her legs continuing to build, finally reaching its limit. She didn’t slow down for a moment, eager to finally experience the release she had been craving for hours upon hours.  
  
“ _Y- Yes!”_ Jasper slurred between heavy, lust-drenched breaths. “Thank you, My Steven! Thank you, _thank you!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Jasper slammed her hips down, letting out a strained, choked moan as she finally came. Her tongue hung out and she drooled as her cunt flexed rhythmically around Steven’s pulsing cock, squeezing and milking it as he shot his load into her. Steven’s cum and Jasper’s squirt gushed from her twitching pussy, splattering all over Steven’s stomach.  
  
“ _C- Can’t… stop,”_ Jasper groaned weakly, her eyelids fluttering open. “ _I’m s- still… cumming…”_  
  
Jasper slumped over with a heavy, decidedly-uncharacteristic, feminine moan. Her body twitched and quivered as her climax continued unabated, as if trying to make up for lost time. She clung desperately to Steven, her thighs clenching together around his waist. Her eyes crossed, and she grunted and groaned wordlessly throughout her long, drawn-out orgasm. Steven held her tight, clutching her behind and grinding against her, further intensifying her long-awaited release.  
  
“ _M- M- My Steven!”_ Jasper gasped dreamily and trembled. “ _Oh! My p- PERFECT Warrior!”_  
  
"My Perfect Jasper..."  
  
Steven grinned as Jasper lit up at his words, stars in her eyes, before she desperately moved to kiss him. He squeezed her behind, moaning softly as her tongue pushed its way into his mouth. He hadn’t planned on Jasper breaking down so completely and perfectly, but it was certainly a better alternative to stretching himself thin keeping her in line all the time. Running his hands up her well-toned back to gently stroke her hair and caress her head, Steven couldn’t help but wonder if Jasper had been hiding this side of herself from him all along...  
  
\---  
  
“I’ve sent _so_ many messages, but he hasn’t replied…”  
  
Pearl fussed over her phone, staring worriedly at the screen as she scrolled through the countless unanswered texts she had sent Steven. It wasn’t like him to just disappear, _especially_ for three whole days. Amethyst sat on the stairs beside Pearl, similarly worried. Garnet, arms crossed and stoic as could be, sat with her back to the window. Peridot grumbled impatiently, anxiously kicking her feet over the edge of the couch.  
  
The Gems waited nervously, unsure of whether they should simply keep waiting or call for help. Pearl was considering the latter, her thumb hovering over her phone’s screen, when the door suddenly creaked open behind her. She spun around, the other Gems’ heads all snapping up as, drenched from the pouring rain outside, Steven walked through the door, his arm wrapped around Jasper’s waist and a bright, pink gleam emanating from his body.  
  
“ _Steven?!”_ Pearl gasped. “Where have you _been?”_ _  
_ _  
_ “We looked _everywhere_ for you.” Garnet remarked.  
  
“Why are you pink?” Peridot asked, cocking her head.  
  
“What are you doing with _her_ ?” Amethyst questioned, nodding her head toward Jasper.  
  
Steven glanced around at the crowd of Gems who had quickly closed in on him. He shook some of the water out of his curly hair, clearing his throat before replying.  
  
“So, it’s like this…”  
  
He proceeded to recount the past three days’ events in full, going into agonizingly-explicit detail even interrupting his own story to fondle and grope and kiss Jasper, who smugly glared at the other Gems while Steven tongued her mouth. The Gems’ jaws dropped one by one. Pearl’s cheeks were flushed so bright-blue with embarrassment and shock that Steven wasn’t sure she would remain conscious to hear the conclusion of his story. She managed, somehow, to keep herself from interjecting even once, though, fuming quietly as she waited for Steven to finish.  
  
“...so I _guess_ you could consider Jasper my… girlfriend?” Steven concluded hesitantly.  
  
His hand slipped a bit lower, sliding off of her waist and coming to rest and rub on her butt. Jasper puffed softly as Steven squeezed.  
  
“Well, no, I guess not. More like a… Not really a _slave,_ but-,”  
  
“Steven.”  
  
Pearl’s voice was stern and firm. She took a single, shaky breath before continuing.  
  
“I cannot begin to describe how absolutely, inexcusably, monumentally _atrocious_ your actions are!” she scolded, barely able to keep the fury in her voice toned down to overwhelming anger.

“We have been worried _sick_ about you! And- And now, you just _show up_ with Jasper after three _days_ with no contact whatsoever? And we’re just supposed to _accept_ this? Everything- all that… that… disgusting _nonsense_ you just told us?”  
  
Steven scratched his stubble-coated chin.  
  
“Yes?” he replied.  
  
“I can’t believe you,” Pearl gasped, ashamed. “What would Connie say? This is going to break her heart!”  
  
“Why would it?” Steven scoffed. “She’s not going to hear about any of this.”  
  
“Of _course_ she is!” Pearl replied, dumbfounded. “As a matter of fact, she’s going to hear about it right now!”  
  
She started scrolling through the contacts in her phone. The rest of the Gems stayed silent, either looking on in disbelief or, in Amethyst’s case, staring awkwardly at the floor. Steven glared at Pearl, his eyes gleaming pink as he ground his teeth.

“You’re _not_ telling Connie about us!” he growled in a threatening tone. “Don’t you _dare_ tell Connie! _I’M_ in charge here, and I command _ALL OF YOU_ not to tell her and to just… _LISTEN TO ME for ONCE IN YOUR LIVES!!!”_  
  
The power Steven had experienced over the past three days may have gone to his head. Pearl stared at him, her mouth open and her phone clutched tightly in her hand. Her thumb hovered, unmoving, over the screen for a moment before she suddenly tucked the phone into her pocket.  
  
“Alright, Steven,” Pearl replied casually. “We won’t tell her if you don’t want us to.”  
  
Steven blinked, surprised. He stammered softly, realizing what he had just done and taken aback at Pearl’s response.  
  
“You… won’t?” he asked.  
  
“Of course not,” Pearl said matter-of-factly.  
  
“Yeah,” Peridot added. “You said not to, so we won’t!”  
  
Steven glanced around, confused, as the Gems all voiced their agreement. He scratched his head and shrugged, unsure of what to make of their willingness to keep everything from Connie.  
  
“O...kay,” he said. “I guess that solves that… Come on, Jasper… I’ll show you _our_ room…”  
  
Jasper followed Steven up the stairs. Amethyst scooted aside to let them pass, offering up just as little resistance as the others had. Steven led Jasper to his room and put her on her knees, eager to relieve the stress from the near-disastrous argument he had miraculously walked away from.  
  
Steven’s mind started to wander as Jasper sucked him off. Even with a pair of warm, pouty lips around his cock, it was hard not to think of how easily Pearl had dropped the matter. It was even harder not to think of _Pearl,_ Steven realized. The pale-skinned Gem’s slender frame, petite, perky tits, and tight behind was all more than enough to distract anyone from a heated, intense shouting match.  
  
Steven moaned softly, leaning back while Jasper’s tongue swirled around his shaft. The more he thought about things, the less sense they made. Garnet would have said something. She would have _done_ something. That powerful, thick body was for more than just show, after all… Or, was it?  
  
Steven gasped, shuddering and thrusting into Jasper’s mouth. He simply couldn’t make sense of the situation. The way Amethyst had just moved aside didn’t sit right. Moreover, Peridot’s complete, immediate acceptance of Jasper’s new role as Steven’s personal fucktoy was nothing short of bizarre. She _was_ a bit more submissive than the others, though. Steven couldn’t help but picture her lying on her back, legs spread, her puffy little pussy on display as she begged him to take her any way he wanted.  
  
Regardless of what the reason may have been for the other Gems’ lack of resistance, Steven counted himself lucky. It certainly wasn’t every day he managed to get away with something as incredible as _this_ without consequences, he mused, staring down at Jasper, stroking her hair as she sucked. Something clicked just then, right as Steven reached his peak. He hadn’t felt this good, he realized, since the moment he discovered the control he was able to exert over Jasper...  
  
Steven grunted, bucking his hips into Jasper’s hand as she pulled back and jerked him off. She knelt in front of him, her mouth open wide as he sprayed his thick load across her face. She stayed there, panting, her breaths steaming as she held out her tongue, fully submissive and waiting for Steven’s next order. Steven simply smirked, suddenly aware of just how empty his room felt with only Jasper and himself occupying it. There was _plenty_ of room for a few other Gems, he realized, as long as they could follow a few simple commands...


	2. Do As I Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his successful indoctrination of Jasper, Steven accidentally issues an additional command to Pearl.  
> Compelled to obey, the Gem ends up speaking a bit more freely than she usually would...

Pearl wasn’t particularly fond of Steven’s sudden change of attitude. It had been difficult enough to run an increasingly-full house of rowdy Gems while Steven had actually been cooperating. Now that he had taken to spending most of his time with Jasper, Steven had essentially left the de-facto caretaker of the house to fend for herself. Nonetheless, Pearl, in spite of her frustrations, found it impossible to stand up for herself in Steven’s presence. His overpowering aura of control would not be broken so simply.  
  
Pearl sighed, trudging upstairs, a stained apron hanging loosely around her waist. She grumbled to herself, managing to relieve at least _some_ of her pent-up frustration as she made her way to Steven’s room. It was too early to be much grumpier, Pearl decided, so, with a resigned sigh, she managed a smile, twisted Steven’s doorknob, and stepped into his room.  
  
“Steven!” Pearl called as cheerfully as she could. “Breakfast is-,”  
  
“ _I_ _nside! Shoot it ALL inside me, My Steven!”_ _  
_ _  
_Jasper slammed her hips down hard onto Steven. She purred, shuddering as she ground herself against him. With her hands tucked behind her head, her fingers combing through her wild, frazzled hair, she rode her master, grunting heavily with each hot, thick shot of semen he pumped into her. Her eyes were crossed, her face was flushed, her chin was wet with drool, and her muscular, naked body was steaming with sweat. It was clear - both from her appearance and from the spent cum bubbling out of her stuffed folds - that she and Steven had been at this for a while. With a heavy, exhausted sigh, Jasper slumped over, crumpling onto Steven’s bed, asleep before she hit the mattress.  
  
Steven, cloaked in a dim, pink glow, leaned back, his cock giving one last twitch before beginning to deflate. He peeked over Jasper’s upturned behind to see Pearl standing in his doorway, an annoyed look frozen on her face and a heavy blue blush burning in her cheeks. He couldn’t help but crack a grin.  
  
“Hey, Pearl!” Steven called. “Not a big fan of knocking?”  
  
Pearl cleared her throat, her cheeks growing a bit hotter as she forced herself to look away from Steven’s half-erect shaft.  
  
“Breakfast is ready,” she deadpanned. “If you’re done being an egomaniacal control freak, I’ll be waiting downstairs.”  
  
She turned on her heel, paused in the doorway, and tilted her head.  
  
“Jasper is welcome, too,” she added. “If she’s feeling up to it…”  
  
Steven, still grinning mischievously, barely even stopped long enough to get his pants on before hurrying after Pearl. He followed closely behind, staring at her tight, shapely behind as she walked.  
  
“So, Pearl,” Steven began. “You seem like you’re completely fine with… all _this._ I was kind of expecting you to be… You know… Mad?”  
  
Pearl glanced over her shoulder and huffed, but said nothing.  
  
“You’re not mad, are you?” Steven pressed.  
  
“Oh, I’m positively _livid,”_ Pearl replied, her tone cool and measured. “Would you rather have waffles or pancakes?”  
  
She didn’t so much as break her stride, continuing into the kitchen as if her ward-turned-jailer wasn’t a few steps behind eyeing her ass. A sudden, firm _smack_ to her behind, however, was enough to make her jolt upright, a shiver running up her spine. Steven used the brief moment his hand was on Pearl’s rear to grope her, giving her a squeeze before strolling past and taking his place at the table.  
  
“I’d prefer _your_ cake,” he teased smugly. “But waffles sound pretty good right about now.”  
  
“I’ll get them right away,” Pearl seethed through clenched teeth.  
  
Breakfast was, all things considered, far from as tense as it could have been. Pearl found herself glancing up from her plate more than she would have liked to admit, her gaze drawn to Steven’s bare upper body. In spite of his behavior lately, Pearl couldn’t help but admire how much he had grown. She caught herself staring after a while, but snapped out of her daze when Steven spoke.  
  
“You know,” he began, startling Pearl into attentiveness. “It’s kind of amazing that you’re still on top of the whole ‘mom of the house’ thing given everything that’s been going on.”  
  
“Was that a _compliment?”_ Pearl gasped in feigned shock.  
  
“Of course,” Steven replied. “I mean, compared to Amethyst and Garnet, it’s pretty obvious you’re the most involved. I’ve barely even _seen_ Garnet since coming back with Jasper, and Amethyst can be… I guess you could call her _overbearing_ when she tries to get me to do things with her. But _you’re_ always here to make breakfast or just _be_ here… And you always seem to know when enough is enough.”  
  
Pearl tried her best to ignore the irony of Steven’s words.  
  
“Well, you’ve certainly been more candid lately,” she remarked. “Is Jasper rubbing off on you?”  
  
“You could say that,” Steven answered with a smirk. “I guess between her and the Cactus Steven incident, I’ve just decided to speak my mind a bit more.”  
  
He paused, taking a big bite from his stack of waffles before continuing with his mouth full.  
  
“You really should stop worrying so much, Pearl.”  
  
Pearl blinked, her lips parting slightly in surprise. She swore she caught a subtle gleam in Steven’s eyes, but as the moment passed, she told herself she had imagined it.  
  
“It would probably be good for you,” Steven continued. “Just start speaking your mind! Lose the inhibitions, you know? Let the truth out!”  
  
There it was again. Pearl could practically _feel_ the glimmering, pink shine radiating from Steven and washing over her. Again, though, after only a moment, it was as if she had completely forgotten about it. She sat quietly for a moment, mulling over Steven’s suggestion, before doing exactly what he had suggested.  
  
“You’re absolutely right, Steven,” Pearl remarked.  
  
She felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. For the first time in days, she was finally free to voice her complaints. All the gripes she had been forced to stifle thanks to Steven’s powers of suggestion could now be let loose, and she certainly didn’t plan on holding back.  
  
“For starters,” Pearl began. “You have got to be the most irresponsible, power-hungry, exploitative person I have _ever_ met! The _moment_ you figure out you can control us, you go ahead and take advantage without so much as a second thought about what _we_ might want!”  
  
Steven’s smile faded.  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t say-,”  
  
“And don’t get me _started_ on Connie!” Pearl continued. “Now that you’ve so _graciously_ allowed me the chance to speak honestly, I’ve got half a mind to call her right now and tell her _everything_ you and Jasper have been up to! The only reason I haven’t is that I _literally_ can’t thanks to whatever it is you’ve _done_ to me! After everything I’ve tried to teach you, all the life lessons and goodwill you’ve gone and _wasted,_ you _still_ somehow end up turning into some kind of predator!”  
  
Pearl stopped only to take a deep breath before continuing, clutching the edge table and shaking with anger.  
  
“Do you know what the worst part of everything is to me?” she asked. “Knowing that, once you’re done with Jasper, once you’re done using her like she’s some kind of _toy…_ You’ll come after one of us. One of these days, you’ll snap your fingers and tell one of us to get on our knees and smile, and we’ll have no choice but to _take it!_ I’ve been lying awake at night, listening to you and Jasper through the walls, knowing that, sooner or later, it’s going to be _me,_ and I can’t help but think…”  
  
Pearl drew in a shaky breath, shivering as she spoke.  
  
“Why **_wasn’t_** it me?”

Steven’s jaw dropped. He wasn’t sure he was hearing right, but Pearl seemed _more_ than happy enough to make herself perfectly clear.  
  
“Am I too skinny for you?!” Pearl demanded, her hands on her hips. “Is _that_ it? Jasper’s _thicker_ than me and you don’t want a twig?!”  
  
“I-,”  
  
“Is it her oversized tits?” Pearl continued, not allowing Steven even the briefest moment to speak as she clutched at her modest chest. “If you can’t fit your entire _head_ between them, what’s the point, right?”  
  
Something in her tone was changing as she spoke. Steven couldn’t quite place it at first, but as Pearl carried on, he swore he detected a hint of something more than just jealousy in her voice.  
  
“And those _hips!”_ Pearl gasped, a shiver running down her spine. “I didn’t even know they could _get_ that wide!”  
  
“Are you okay?” Steven asked, equal parts confused and aroused by Pearl’s apparent excitement.  
  
“It’s like you’re _trying_ to make me jealous!” the shivering Gem continued, practically salivating. “I’m just amazed you haven’t broken your bed by now! What do I have to do for you to **_fuck me_** like that?!”  
  
Steven stared, blinking, his mouth agape, as Pearl gasped for breath after finishing her rant. He didn’t know what to say. He wondered if he should take back the command he had inadvertently issued, but he was too interested to see where things went to fully commit to that idea. For now, he decided, the best thing to do was sit and wait.   
  
Steven stared, blinking, his mouth agape, as Pearl gasped for breath after finishing her rant. He didn’t know what to say. He wondered if he should take back the command he had inadvertently issued, but he was too interested to see where things went to fully commit to that idea. For now, he decided, the best thing to do was sit and wait.  
  
“I don’t know if it’s the control you have over us,” Pearl continued, her voice much more calm and measured now. “Or if it’s the way you’ve been practically flaunting yourself even since you came back… Or if it’s just _me_ and I’ve always felt like this… And I don’t know what’s worse… But now that I have this chance, I’m not about to just stay passive and keep sitting here doing nothing!”  
  
Pearl was on the table before Steven could react. Sending plates clattering to the floor with a single swipe, she lunged toward Steven, grabbed him by the hair, and pulled him in. Steven hardly realized what was happening until he found Pearl’s lips pressed firmly to his. It wasn’t until Pearl had lowered herself into his lap, pressing herself against him as she hungrily kissed him, that the reality of the situation had fully dawned on Steven.  
  
The fact that he hadn’t needed to order Pearl into doing anything was, quite possibly, the best thing Steven could have hoped for. As her tongue probed his mouth, he couldn’t help but think that forcing her into this might have lessened the impact. Instead, here she was, grinding on his lap, her hands roaming over his shoulders and well-toned chest, her tongue wrapping its way around his. She poured herself into the kiss, letting the frustrations she had voiced moments prior melt into passion. This was what Pearl _wanted,_ and no matter how much she _shouldn’t_ have wanted it, she was going to have it.  
  
Steven was more excited than he could have expected by the thought of Pearl, of her own volition, throwing herself at him. He returned her kiss, taking control with his tongue, running his hand through her hair, sliding his fingers up her thigh. He could feel her shivering, and her heavy breathing against his lips was slowly but surely giving way to soft, telltale moans of arousal. She trembled, her fingers faltering in their journey over his skin as she felt his heat between her thighs. Steven’s pants bulged around his growing erection, tenting against its rising firmness.  
  
The two pulled away from each other for a moment, gasping for breath. Steven’s pink-tinted eyes seemed to see right through Pearl. She could hardly bear to meet Steven’s gaze, her own soft, turquoise eyes wavering, dipping away as the pale-blue blush on her cheeks intensified. They both seemed to have the same thought during that brief pause, but it was Steven who voiced it.  
  
“Isn’t this a little… _weird?”_ he asked. “I mean, not that you’re not _amazing_ or anything… It’s just that you’re _kind of_ like my-,”  
  
“Steven,” Pearl interrupted. “I am thousands of years old. I’m not from the same _planet_ as you. I have unrequited feelings for your mother, who is really now _you,_ and I will be the first to admit that it is just about the _least_ appropriate thing for me to be acting on those feelings after acting as your caretaker. _Yes,_ this is a little _weird.”_ _  
_ _  
_She punctuated her statement with one more quick kiss, hitching her hips against Steven and rubbing herself against him as she pressed her lips to his.  
  
“But right now,” Pearl continued. “The _last_ thing on my mind is stopping just because I’m like a surrogate to you.”  
  
Her hand slid down Steven’s chest and came to rest between his legs. She bit her lip as she felt him fill her palm, hard and warm against her skin. Even through his pants, he was nothing short of impressive, surprisingly hot and stiff. She rubbed, guiding her hand with the movement of her hips, grinding against him, letting him pepper her neck with kisses as he held her waist, slowly coming to match her rhythm with his own movements. Before long, they were both gasping and moaning in their shared lust, grinding and thrusting against each other, barely able to contain themselves for any longer.  
  
Pearl yelped softly, surprised by the firmness with which Steven lifted her. He sat her on the edge of the table, pushing her knees apart the moment she was down. Her arousal was beginning to show, forming as a dark, wet stain against her tight pants. Steven could see her slit outlined against her wetness as he knelt at the table’s edge. He looked up at Pearl with a grin.  
  
“No panties today?” he asked, a smug, teasing edge to his voice.  
  
Pearl turned her head, trying to hide her blush.

“I… usually don’t wear any,” she admitted. “It’s not exactly every day I end up... like _this.”_ _  
__  
_Steven’s grin widened, his fingers sinking into the flesh of Pearl’s thighs as his grip on her legs tightened.  
  
“That makes things a whole lot easier.”  
  
Pearl had just a moment to hang on Steven’s words before his thumb brushed up her slit, dragging its way all the way up the darkened patch in her pants and flicking off right where her clit would be. She shivered, her body going stiff as she reflexively straightened herself up, her hair standing on end.  
  
“ _Oh,_ my stars!” was all she could choke out before Steven _really_ got to work.  
  
Pearl’s pants ripped open with little effort on Steven’s part. What they revealed was more than he could have hoped for. Nestled there, tucked between soft, smooth, puffy folds of alabaster-white, was Pearl’s pussy. Her wetness made the blue folds of her sex glisten as they dripped with fresh arousal, pulsing ever so subtly as if to invite Steven to touch them. He was more than eager to oblige.  
  
The lightest touch was enough to make Pearl double over, shivering with pleasure. Steven had only to tease her clit, rubbing the exposed, light-blue nub in slow, delicate circles, and she had all but dropped her parental facade. Her body _ached_ for Steven, and as she sat there, quivering, practically melting under his touch, she truly began to stop caring whether or not this was the result of some sort of coercion on his part. Right now, all Pearl wanted was to satisfy the itch between her legs, and she wasn’t above begging for that satisfaction any longer.  
  
“S- Steven,” Pearl whimpered, tightly clutching the edge of the table.  
  
Steven barely spared her a nonplussed glance.  
  
“ _Hmm?”_  
  
His expectant, teasing tone as he continued rubbing in a slow little circle was enough to tell Pearl she had played right into his hands.  
  
“Quit teasing!” she whined desperately.  
  
Steven’s finger slipped away from Pearl’s sensitive little nub. He slowly dragged the tip of his digit up her folds, tracing a path all the way up her slit before traveling just as slowly back down again. Each circuit he made served to make Pearl squirm even more. Before much longer, the Gem was lying on the table, her hands over her face to hide her intense blush as she rocked her hips, hoping Steven’s fingers might slip inside.  
  
“You’ll have to do better than that,” Steven remarked. “If you tell me what you want me to do to you…”  
  
He paused, pressing against the entrance of Pearl’s womanhood with _just_ enough pressure to draw a soft squeak out of her.  
  
“I _might_ just do it…”  
  
Pearl bit her lip to keep herself quiet. Somewhere, mixed in with the overwhelming arousal she was drenched with, Pearl still felt some measure of shame. That shame, however, was nowhere near powerful enough to keep her silent for long. Try as she might, she felt herself compelled by Steven’s earlier command. She _had_ to tell him what it was she wanted, and she had to do so with nothing less than complete and total honesty.  
  
“ _I_ _want you to fuck me!”_  
  
Pearl clapped a hand over her mouth. An embarrassed whine followed shortly behind her confession, and her cheeks glowed blue with hot blush. Steven finally stopped teasing and stood, tucking his hands under Pearl’s legs and fixing her with a smirk.  
  
“Doesn’t it feel good to be honest with yourself, Pearl?” he teased.  
  
“No fair,” Pearl muttered.  
  
She kept her face covered with her hands mostly so Steven wouldn’t see her pouting. She heard his pants unzip, and in the brief moments before he gave her what she asked for, she couldn’t help but wonder just how much control she really had. That thought was quickly pushed from her mind by a smooth, firm thrust from Steven.  
  
Pearl cried out as she was penetrated, her voice only barely muffled by the hand she kept pressed over her mouth. Her hips would have lifted from the table if Steven hadn’t held her legs. Her back arched, her muscles tightened, and her pussy clenched around him as a powerful orgasm surged through her body, drawn out of her by his heat and thickness plunging deep inside her folds. She lay gasping, shivering in her bliss as stars danced around her vision. She felt Steven’s grip on her legs tighten as he took a second to properly position himself.  
  
“You _really_ must have needed this if you’re already cumming!” Steven taunted. “Don’t worry… I've got _plenty_ more for you where that came from!”  
  
Pearl’s eyes went wide as Steven started thrusting into her. His hips _clapped_ against hers, filling the kitchen with the rhythmic, staccato sounds of flesh on flesh. Pearl could barely think. Any reservations she may have had were quickly dispelled, replaced in short order by intense, unbelievable ecstasy. Her hands slipped away from her face, and she clutched the table, her nails practically digging into the wood as she hung on. Her voice escaped in a series of soft, desperate squeaks, and, as the glow of her climax faded, she managed to sit up just a bit, intent on getting a good look at what she had - whether she knew it or not - been craving for so long.  
  
The sight of Steven’s cock, thick, hot, and hard, pushing its way into the folds of her sex, bulging and flaring her lower lips around it, was nothing short of thrilling to Pearl. He was nearly too big for her, she realized, awestruck by his size, but if there was any discomfort, she hadn’t noticed it. She was _far_ too excited to feel anything other than pleasure now. Gasping and panting, she leaned back, stretching her arms behind her head, and closed her eyes, basking in the sensations coursing through her body.  
  
“Oh, _STARS,_ Steven!” Pearl gasped. “I- It’s s- so- _Ooohhh,_ I’ve never felt so _full!”_ _  
__  
_She could feel herself stretching to accommodate Steven’s member. Every thrust brought with it a fresh burst of arousal, sending Pearl reeling toward new, intense heights of ecstasy. Had she been in a more sober state of mind, she might have worried that she couldn’t take him. She had no such concerns now, however, and, as a second climax welled up from her core, boiling to the surface with a rush of heat and pleasure, she felt what remained of her shame melting away, disappearing along with the pre-orgasmic tension in her body.  
  
Steven groaned as Pearl’s walls squeezed down, wrapping snugly around his cock. Her gasps and cries were heavy with passion and ecstasy. Sweat dotted on her skin, slowly trickling over her ivory-hued body in small rivulets. The heat was enough for her to tug at her jacket, fumbling for a moment with it before she managed to open it up. Steven took the opportunity to tear her shirt away, baring her upper body. Her nipples, just as blue as the flush on her cheeks and the delicate petals of her pussy, stood hard against soft, petite mounds of pearly-white. Her modest breasts bounced slightly, jiggling in time with Steven’s thrusts, and her chest rose and fell more and more frantically as the pair’s desperate coupling carried on.  
  
Pearl felt Steven’s grip shift, his hands sliding up her thighs to grab hold of her waist. He pulled her toward him, sliding her off the table and into his arms. She was quick enough to wrap herself around him, her legs locking around his midsection and her arms draping over his shoulders. She sank onto his cock, letting out a heavy, drawn-out moan as his full length impaled her. He entered her deepest reaches, his shaft plunging further than it had before in what felt to Pearl like slow motion. Every fraction of a fraction of a second stretched into blissful perpetuity as, pushed once more to her peak by Steven’s deep-reaching manhood, she came again.  
  
“ _S- Steven!”_ Pearl cried, clinging desperately to him.  
  
Steven could only grunt as he backed her into the table, setting her back on the edge and thrusting fervently into her. He gritted his teeth, rocking his body hard and fast against Pearl’s, shaking the table beneath her. Even as he neared his own climax, he didn’t slow down for a moment. The pleasure may have been nearly overwhelming, but Steven was nowhere near spent yet.  
  
Each stroke was more amazing than the last to Steven. Even now, he could hardly believe this was happening. To watch Pearl’s domestic, paternal shell melt away before his eyes, revealing _this,_ was almost too much for him to handle. He could feel himself approaching his peak and, leaning in close, lost himself in his thoughts.  
  
“ _Pearl,”_ he gasped softly. “ _Pearl… Pearl… Ahhh, mom!”_  
  
Pearl gasped sharply, a sudden, hot rush of unexpected pleasure sending her over the edge again. Steven groaned, continuing to moan her name, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he came. Even as his load spilled out, surging hot and thick into Pearl, he kept up his pace, fucking her right through his intense, heavy release. Pearl’s frantic breaths slowed for a few moments, becoming soft and shaky as she basked in the sensation of Steven’s cum filling her. She had never felt so wonderfully _hot._ Every fresh squirt was like a new little burst of heaven, prolonging and intensifying Pearl’s ongoing orgasm. She whimpered at the feeling of semen dripping from her, wishing that every last drop could stay inside.  
  
Steven, still maintaining his pace, lowered Pearl back onto the table. She let out a disappointed whine when he pulled out, but that whine quickly became an excited gasp as Steven turned her around. He flipped her over effortlessly, his strength enough to make Pearl giddy as he roughly handled her. He pushed her face down into the table, lined his wet, sticky cock back up with her freshly-fucked hole, and pushed right back inside. Pearl moaned, her eyes rolling back at the blissful sensation.  
  
Steven bottomed out with a low moan, his shaft sliding into Pearl’s wet folds as she shivered with delight. Her heavy panting and moaning resumed right along with Steven’s thrusts, and she closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of being taken like this. She was quickly snapped out of her blissful stupor, however, by a gruff, groggy voice.  
  
“Hey, Steven.”  
  
Jasper shambled naked through the kitchen, waving lazily at Steven as he drilled Pearl from behind. Pearl stared, whining as her cheeks flushed with fresh embarrassment, at the naked Gem rummaging through the freezer. Jasper pulled a box of waffles out, tucked it under her arm, and made her way to leave, nodding sleepily at Pearl as she went.  
  
“Hey, Pearl.”  
  
Pearl blinked, confused, as Jasper left. She glanced back at Steven as best she could, his hand still pinning her head to the table.  
  
“D- Does she- Did that not _bother_ you?” she asked, dumbfounded at Steven’s complete lack of reaction.  
  
Steven only groaned, lacing his fingers through Pearl’s hair and pulling, roughly forcing her head up and back. She yelped sharply in response, and then let out another surprised squeak as Steven slapped her ass.  
  
“Not in the slightest,” Steven replied, squeezing Pearl’s behind. “If there’s one thing to take away from all this, it’s to get used to being fucked in front of your friends!”  
  
“ _Ah!”_ _  
__  
_Another rough pull from Steven sent a jolt of excitement down Pearl’s spine. She shuddered as he slammed his hips into her rear, her tight, petite cheeks rippling with his thrusts.  
  
“There’s no way I’m stopping just because someone walks in,” Steven continued. “Not until I’m totally _drained!”_ _  
__  
_He punctuated his statement with another firm thrust, burying himself inside Pearl. A shaky gasp escaped her lips as her vision went white. She felt a hot rush of semen erupt from Steven’s tip, flowing into her in thick, heavy spurts. Her body trembled and her jaw went slack, her mouth hanging open as she succumbed to pleasure. Her cunt flexed around Steven as orgasm overtook her. Her body milked his load from his twitching shaft, drawing out more and more of his fresh, hot cum until there was no more to take. Still, though, he wasn’t finished. He pushed Pearl back down, planting his hands against the table, leaning against her prone body, and fucking her with everything he could muster.  
  
“ _AAAHHH! Ohhh, stars, FUCK yes!”_ Pearl screamed, her words slurring as her tongue drooped from her open mouth to rest on the table. “ _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ Shoot it _all_ inside me! I want it! I _need_ it!”  
  
Her world blurred into a starry, white void. Cross-eyed, drooling, her body overstimulated and her mind overclocked by raw lust, Pearl couldn’t stop cumming. Her clit felt like it was on fire. Swollen and constantly throbbing with electrifying impulse, the little blue nub seemed to be taking over for its owner’s brain. Pearl gladly surrendered to mindless bliss, having long since abandoned thoughts that didn’t involve being fucked senseless.  
  
Steven unloaded into Pearl more times than he bothered counting. For the better part of an hour, he kept fucking her, filling her over and over again with load after load until she was little more than a twitching mess lying on the kitchen table. With his body cloaked in a pink aura, Steven expended the very last of his natural stamina and, with a heavy grunt, pulled his cock out of Pearl’s overfilled pussy. Pearl rolled over, confused, just in time to take the last of Steven’s cum all over her chest. He stroked himself as he shot his load, squirting hot, sticky ropes of spunk across Pearl’s tits until he was completely spent. With a sigh, he slumped into his chair, his pink glow slowly fading as his semen drained from Pearl’s twitching cunt.  
  
The two spent the next few minutes in silence, panting heavily as they caught their breath and came down from their lust-driven frenzy. Pearl, still shivering with each glob of cum that leaked from her lips, managed to prop herself up on her elbows, groaning weakly as her senses returned to her. Steven grinned at her, and she blushed in response, squeezing her thighs closed and pulling her jacket closed to cover her sticky chest. It seemed that she had regained at least _some_ of her shame.  
  
“So,” Steven began, his eyebrows raised expectantly. “How was it?”  
  
“Th- That was _unbelievable!”_ Pearl gasped breathlessly.  
  
She glanced at Steven, taking note of the smug expression on his face. She felt her cheeks getting hot again.  
  
“I- I mean, I can’t _believe_ I let you talk me into that!” she stammered. “And in the _kitchen_ of all places! We _eat_ here!”  
  
Pearl hopped down from the table, her knees bowing slightly when she landed. A fat glob of cum dripped from between her thighs, splattering on the floor between her feet.

"You even ripped apart my new clothes! That's very inconsiderate Steven, you should have at least asked first." She said examining the ripped fabric outlining the most sensitive parts of her body.

“A- And _heavens_ know these stains will probably _never_ come out!” she continued, frantically shuffling around, wiping leftover jizz from the table as she went.

Steven cocked his head, staring at Pearl. She was an _awful_ liar, even now, with the proof of what he had just done with her still dripping down her inner thighs. With her cheeks turning ever-brighter blue, she frowned at Steven and snapped her fingers. Her ruined clothes glowed for a moment before reforming into something new.

Her pants were replaced by a pair of very, smooth, _very_ tight deep-blue stockings that flowed into her shoes, and were so form fitting that even Pearl’s trim thighs were squished by the fabric. Her jacket remained largely unchanged, and her shirt had been replaced by a snug-fitting leotard. The new, sleeveless garment was high-cut, exposing her hips and vanishing between her new stockings, and boasted an upside down star-shaped cutout at the chest, revealing what little cleavage Pearl had. Steven couldn’t take his eyes off of that little, starry window.  
  
“What are you staring at?” Pearl snapped, grabbing Steven’s shoulders and spinning him around. “I’ve got enough cleaning to do without you drooling all over the floor!”  
  
With that, she pushed him from the kitchen and onto the balcony, locking the door behind him. Steven stood, staring blankly at the door for a few moments before turning with a shrug, leaning over the balcony to look out at the beach.  
  
“I wonder what her deal is,” he muttered, watching the surf lap at the sand far below. “ _Jasper_ didn’t freak out like that…”  
  
Steven sighed, slowly scanning the beach for anything to take his mind off of Pearl while she cleaned up their mess in the kitchen. He perked up when he caught sight of a figure near the water.  
  
“ _Oh!”_ _  
__  
_Steven leaned over the balcony, shielding his eyes with his hand and straining until he could make out the far-off shape. Garnet was sitting cross-legged on the sand, facing the ocean and meditating quietly.  
  
“Maybe Garnet would know why Pearl’s so… _Pearl.”_ _  
__  
_Steven’s eyes lit up, a pink shimmer flashing across them for a moment. Thoughts of his experience with Jasper and Pearl filled his mind, joined shortly by similar thoughts of Garnet as he focused on her plump lips and the possibilities therein.  
  
“Or, _maybe,”_ he murmured quietly. “I can run another little test…”  
  
Slowly, a grin stretched across Steven’s features. His mind made up, he gave one last glance over his shoulder toward the kitchen and leapt over the balcony, glowing with a dim, pink aura as he slowly descended to the ground, his sights set on Garnet...


	3. A Lot to Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused by Pearl's sudden attitude shift, Steven goes to Garnet for a bit of advice, and ends up getting much more than he bargained for...

Garnet exhaled slowly, letting the day’s stress leave her body with her carefully-measured breath. The sun’s warmth washed over her from above, and a cool ocean breeze caressed her face. The gentle, rhythmic lapping of the waves against the shore helped her time her breaths, and as she meditated, she lapsed into a state of perfect, trancelike relaxation, completely removed from all the pressures and distractions of-,

“ _HEY, GARNET!”_ _  
__  
_Steven’s shout had snapped Garnet right out of her meditative state. She let out a dejected sigh, turning her head to find Steven standing right beside her, shirtless and barefoot, grinning widely.  
  
“I was wondering if you could help me with… girl problems,” Steven said.  
  
“ _Girl problems_ ,” Garnet repeated, deadpan.  
  
“Yeah,” Steven replied, nodding eagerly. “Pearl’s been… Well, actually, she just started acting really weird just a minute ago, and I’m kind of confused about it.”  
  
If Garnet reacted, Steven couldn’t see it. Her sunglasses hid her staunchly stoic expression from sight, and her lip didn’t so much as quiver before she responded in a dry, cutting tone.  
  
“Could it have anything to do with what you and Jasper have been up to?” she asked.  
  
“No, not exactly,” Steven answered. “She actually only started freaking out right after I finished having sex with _her!_ One minute, she was totally into it, and then she kicked me out!”  
  
Garnet sighed and got to her feet. She rested her hand on Steven’s shoulder.  
  
“Steven,” she began. “You have a _lot_ to learn about women. Do you remember the time you proposed to Connie?”  
  
Steven crossed his arms and huffed.  
  
“I remember _you_ not warning me about how she would react,” he grumbled.  
  
“It’s not an exact science,” Garnet replied. “Besides… I didn’t think you would _really_ go through with it. That wasn’t very high on my list of probable outcomes.”  
  
Steven’s eye twitched. He swatted Garnet’s hand away, pink energy sparking briefly around his body.  
  
“Stopping me from _ruining_ my relationship wasn’t a priority for you?!” he yelled.  
  
“I trusted you not to,” Garnet said with a shrug. “And ever since I met Rose, I couldn’t ask any questions to get more context on the situation. Not you, not Connie, not anyone”  
  
Steven groaned, grinding his teeth to keep himself from screaming. It seemed that, no matter what he did, Rose’s ghost was haunting his steps. Every action she had taken seemed to cause ripples which were now directly interfering with his life. He was sick of it.  
  
“Fine, whatever!” Steven admitted with a great deal of reluctance. “But that doesn’t mean you couldn’t have tried to stop me! Just because you don’t think something is likely doesn’t mean you can’t at least give me a heads-up!”  
  
Garnet seemed to ponder Steven’s words for a moment, as if weighing an appropriate response to his outburst. All the while, her expression remained the same, completely unchanging and decidedly blasé. After a few seconds, she simply shrugged.  
  
Steven couldn’t help but seethe at Garnet’s complete lack of interest. How she was managing to keep her cool, he could never hope to guess. With his relationship with Pearl currently on the rocks, however, and still upset about Garnet’s response to his failed proposal to Connie, Steven wasn’t about to let Garnet brush him off.  
  
“Alright,” Steven began through clenched teeth. “If you think you’re _so_ amazing because of your future vision…”  
  
He yanked his zipper down and unbuttoned his pants, practically ripping them in his haste. His cock fell out, hanging erect, thick and heavy in the open for Garnet to see. She didn’t react in the slightest, staring unflinching at Steven’s exposed shaft.  
  
“Did you see _this_ coming?!”  
  
“I don’t need future vision to tell me how immature you can get,” Garnet sighed. "But I do have to admit…"

She glanced down at Steven's crotch, then back up to his smug face.

"I didn't think you would _actually_ do that."

Garnet crossed her arms, and sat back down on the sand, frowning. Steven couldn't help but grin at the Gem finally giving him a reaction. He also couldn't help but steal a glance at her chest. Her breasts, impressively busty to begin with, were squashed against her crossed arms, and bounced as she moved. Steven's cock twitched, slowly beginning to stiffen at the thought of what Garnet's chest would look like without her form-fitting clothes in the way.

"Now quit acting like such a bratty child," Garnet ordered, her patience beginning to run out. "Put that thing away, let me finish meditating, and get back-,"

Before Garnet could finish, Steven had closed the distance between them. He took his stiffening cock in hand and brought it to Garnet's mouth, forcefully pushing his glans against her plump, pursed lips. She made no attempt to move away, but Steven was sure he could _feel_ her glaring at him for a moment from behind her glasses. 

The moment passed, however, as Garnet shifted herself, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her thighs. Steven prodded her lips with his tip, hoping for a reaction. He got none. With a huff, he grabbed the back of Garnet's head, his fingers buried in her tightly-curled hair, and held her in place as he pushed his hips forward. A bright, pink gleam flashed across his eyes as Garnet's lips parted under the pressure of his member.

The feeling of Garnet's tongue on his cockhead drew a sigh out of Steven. Garnet's lips, soft and plump, wrapped almost as if by reflex around Steven's sensitive tip. Sliding into the tight, welcoming warmth and wetness of Garnet's mouth, Steven was spurred on. He tightened his grip on the back of her head, pulling her forward as he started rocking his hips.

Steven pulled back, leaving only the very tip of his cock between Garnet's lips. With another push, his shaft slipped back into her throat, drawing a shaky gasp out of Steven. He worked his way back and forth, thrusting his length past Garnet's lips again and again. All the while, Garnet remained as stoic as could be, not reacting in the slightest to any of Steven's actions, let alone the taste of his cock as he facefucked her.  
  
Garnet’s lips were like silk on Steven’s cock. Soft and warm, it was impossible for him to keep himself under control while he fucked her mouth. He stuffed his member all the way down her throat, forcing his base firmly against her lips. With his balls resting against her chin, he looked down at her with a smug grin creeping onto his lips.  
  
“I’m _not_ a child,” Steven said, grinding against Garnet’s face. “I’m definitely not _your_ child, and you can’t tell me what to do anymore! Now, you’re going to do what I want, _when_ I want!”  
  
Another firm thrust punctuated his statement. Garnet remained still, her glasses staring back at Steven with what he could have sworn was boredom.  
  
“And what I want,” Steven continued, increasingly frustrated with Garnet’s complete lack of reaction. “Is _this!”_ _  
__  
_Steven started fucking Garnet’s face in earnest. His thrusts were firm and rough, and he held her head with both hands, guiding her back and forth on his shaft as he stuffed it down her throat over and over again. Garnet didn’t so much as gag. Steven slid smoothly in and out of her mouth, his cock gliding between her lips effortlessly. The skill with which Garnet took him into her throat was enough to erode his stamina at an alarming pace. His breaths quickly became labored and shaky, and his knees began to quiver as he stuffed Garnet’s mouth with his manhood.  
  
Tight, wet, and warm, Garnet’s throat felt more like a pussy to Steven. He would have been amazed at how well she took his cock, had he not been so close to release. As he stared down at her, he was met with little more than his own reflection in the glass of her visor. She sat there, legs crossed, hands on her thighs, patiently waiting for him to finish. It was as if she was _bored_ with him. That was enough to spur him toward an even quicker pace, eagerly, almost frantically thrusting deep into her throat as quickly as he could. Panting heavily, Steven fucked Garnet’s mouth with a desperation he hadn’t felt since his first time with Jasper. His quickened rhythm proved to be impossible to maintain for long, however, and soon enough, he reached his limit.  
  
“ _G- Garnet!”_ _  
__  
_Steven groaned as he came, pushing his hips forward. He pressed his crotch firmly against Garnet’s face, moaning and gasping as his balls pulsed against her chin. Her throat swelled around him, bulging visibly with each powerful twitch of his shaft. He squirted down her throat, pumping his hot, thick cum straight into her belly, tightly gripping her hair as he unloaded. He pulled back shakily, his orgasm not quite finished yet, and shot a big, fat wad of spunk into Garnet’s mouth before finally pulling out. He withdrew himself slowly, sighing as he _popped_ out of Garnet’s puckered lips.  
  
Garnet was still for a few moments, her breathing even and measured as she watched Steven trying to catch his breath. She opened her mouth, letting her tongue hang out. What little of Steven’s load hadn’t been squirted into her stomach slowly slid off of her outstretched tongue, dripping with a wet _plop_ onto the sand beneath her. With her mouth empty, she sealed her lips again, let out a heavy sigh, and straightened herself up, settling back into a meditative pose.  
  
Steven doubled over, his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. He sighed, wiped his forehead, and glanced down at Garnet. Awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, he addressed the Gem, his eyes darting between her and the slowly drying glob of cum on the sand in front of her.  
  
“ _Uh…_ Sorry I got so… _heated,”_ Steven muttered. “It’s just… well… You can be really frustrating to talk to sometimes, you know?”  
  
“Most people don’t violate my mouth when they get frustrated,” Garnet remarked dryly.  
  
She continued meditating, sitting silently as Steven stammered wordlessly, trying his very best to work out a response.  
  
“I- Well, you just…”  
  
He sighed heavily, hanging his head.  
  
“Alright, you’ve got me there,” he remarked. “I just… I don’t know… I guess I just want you to be more… _open_ with me. It’s okay for you to ask questions sometimes.”  
  
For the first time since he arrived, Steven noticed Garnet react to his presence. She stiffened up for just a moment, her lips parting ever so slightly in a soft, surprised gasp. She shivered, pursed her lips tight, and settled back down into her meditation as if nothing had happened. Steven continued, sensing something of a breakthrough as his influence over Garnet grew.  
  
“So do you get what I’m saying?” he asked. “Ask questions! Get interested! Really open yourself up, okay? I just want to know what you’re _thinking_ sometimes.”  
  
There was a pause before Garnet replied. She seemed, again, to fidget in place just for a moment. Her lip seemed to quiver, as if she were holding something back, in a barely-noticeable display of hesitation. When she finally spoke, she seemed almost surprised at her own response on some incalculably-subtle, subconscious level.  
  
“You’re right,” Garnet said. “Rose's Power… doesn’t stifle me any more…”  
  
She turned her head, directly addressing Steven. 

“ _Does_ it?” she asked, a suspiciously leading tone to her voice. “It’s not exactly like we’ve taken the time to find out…”

“Her _GEM_ doesn’t count does it?” Steven replied, chuckling nervously as he pointed at the pink gem in his stomach.  
  
Garnet paused again, this time to ponder his response. A slight smirk, nearly missed by Steven, flashed across her face before vanishing just as quickly.  
  
“I suppose it _should,”_ Garnet mused. “Shouldn’t it?”  
  
She was met with a shrug from Steven.  
  
“I… _guess?”_ he said, not quite sure what Garnet was getting at. “Why are you bringing that up, anyway?”  
  
“Curiosity, mostly,” Garnet said plainly. “Wondering what’s gotten into you lately…”  
  
She looked Steven up and down, her visor doing little to hide the fact that her gaze lingered on his exposed crotch.  
“Wondering what’s gotten into all of _us…”_ _  
__  
_Garnet raised an eyebrow at Steven.  
  
“Y- Yeah, that’s why I want you to open up more!” Steven stammered. “I just thought it would be easier to figure all this craziness out if we knew each other better!”  
  
Garnet cocked her head slightly, only just holding back a smirk.  
  
“And _this_ is your way of getting to know all of us?” she asked in disbelief. “After _all_ this time?”  
  
Steven nodded with a frenzied smile on his face.  
  
“Well… I’ve heard it said that physical intimacy _is_ an excellent way to connect,” Garnet continued, almost under her breath.  
  
She seemed to be thinking aloud more than actually conversing, but Steven wasn’t about to stop her. Swallowing nervously, he listened intently, eagerly waiting to see where Garnet’s line of thought would lead.  
  
“Maybe it would even help you figure out how Pearl is feeling, and how best to handle the new...you,” Garnet said, turning back away from Steven to hide her widening grin.  
  
“So… you’re saying…”  
  
Steven trailed off, twiddling his fingers as he pieced together the meaning behind Garnet’s words.  
  
“If only to teach you a little lesson,” Garnet began. “I’ll let you have sex with me…”  
  
Her head swiveled, and she faced Steven again.  
  
“If that’s _really_ what you want, I guess,” she concluded with a shrug. “It’s up to you, though… As long as you don’t ruin my focus again…”  
  
With that, Garnet went right back to meditating, seemingly completely unfazed by her own proposition. She paid Steven no mind as he stammered and gestured wildly, trying his absolute best to choke out another question. He failed completely, but as he settled down, still mulling over Garnet’s proposal, he found himself growing more and more excited at the prospect of adding Garnet to the growing ranks of Gems he had under his thumb. The idea of having her to himself, free to do with her as he pleased was more than enough to bring his cock back up to attention.  
  
Despite Steven’s blatant erection springing back to life inches from her face, Garnet stayed put. Breathing in a calm, steady rhythm, she faced the sea, completely ignoring Steven as he stood, hard as could be, beside her. Steven, meanwhile, found it impossible to lessen the excitement he felt. He was practically undressing Garnet with his eyes, slowly stroking himself while he imagined what her curvy body was going to be like once he had gotten her clothes off. He stepped in front of her, his hands on his hips, casting a shadow over her as she sat. Still, she didn’t react, even as Steven grabbed hold of her bodysuit, bunching a handful of fabric up in his fist.  
  
Steven couldn’t help but grin as he tore open Garnet’s clothes. Immediately, he was rewarded with the sight of her big, soft breasts bouncing free, jiggling as they fell into the open. Her body was incredible. Shredded scraps of clothing clung to Garnet’s well-toned midsection, falling away from her curves piece by piece. Her deep, maroon skin glittered in the evening sun, and her scarlet-brown nipples had already begun to stiffen against the cool ocean breeze.  
  
Steven was quick to take what he wanted. He grabbed Garnet by the shoulders and shoved, pushing her onto her back. She landed on the sand without flinching, maintaining her perfectly tranquil expression even as Steven straddled her chest. With his cock already between her breasts, throbbing with excitement just inches from her lips, Steven grabbed hold of Garnet’s ample breasts. He dug his fingers into the soft, plump mounds, squeezing roughly. He groped to his heart’s content, grinning at the squishy softness he was met with.  
  
Garnet allowed herself a resigned sigh, but didn’t allow her annoyance to show further. Steven was too busy toying with her chest to notice, anyway. He kneaded her tits and pinched her nipples, tweaking, flicking, and twisting the stiff little nubs until he couldn’t bear to wait any longer. He cupped Garnet’s breasts from either side, squeezing her busty bosom snugly around his cock. After another moment of shuffling for a good position, he started thrusting, sighing shakily as his shaft, already dripping-wet with his pre-cum, slid in and out of Garnet’s cleavage.  
  
Already, Steven felt his excitement swelling. He was grunting with each thrust, panting hard as he fucked Garnet’s tits. Each little bounce and ripple was nothing short of heavenly, and the completely nonplussed, almost bored expression on her face only made Steven want to fuck harder. His hips slapped firmly into the soft flesh of her chest, and his cockhead brushed across her plump, pouty lips with each thrust.  
  
“I can’t _believe_ I never did this with Jasper!” Steven gasped, practically growling with lust. “ _Or_ with you!”  
  
Garnet still didn’t bother to respond. She remained motionless on her back, bouncing idly, her tits rippling and the crown of Steven’s cock smearing pre-cum all over her mouth and chin. She kept her lips pursed tightly, not wanting a salty-sweet squirt of arousal to break her concentration.  
  
“How did you manage to hide such _amazing_ boobs under that suit, anyway?!” Steven grunted, his rhythm quickening.  
  
He didn’t particularly expect an answer, and he was beyond caring at this point. The soft embrace of Garnet’s cleavage around his shaft, coupled with her warm, measured breaths misting around his sensitive, dripping tip was quickly becoming too much for him to resist. Before much longer, he found himself on the cusp of release, gasping for each heavy breath he drew, thrusting hard and desperately between Garnet’s juicy tits.  
  
With a low groan, Steven finished. He rolled his hips one last time, sliding his twitching, pulsing cock deep into Garnet’s cleavage. She was met with a hot, sticky spray of semen, gushing thick and hard out of Steven’s tip to squirt across her face. She didn’t budge, taking his load all over her lips, cheeks, and glasses. A few particularly powerful shots ended up in her hair, but if she had any objections, she didn’t voice them.  
  
Steven pulled back, stroking his cock to work himself to completion. He moaned, shuddering as he unloaded his last few wads of spunk onto Garnet’s busty chest. The Gem’s tits ended up just as drenched as her face, coated in sticky, white strands of fresh, hot cum. It was only after Steven had spent his load all over Garnet that his eyes trailed down and, for the first time, he caught sight of the rest of the Gem’s gorgeous, curvy body.  
  
Her midsection was more trim than Steven might have expected. Her abs were lightly defined, standing out against the softness of her belly as little more than gently-rolling ridges in her skin. Her hips were wide, however, and her thighs were remarkably soft. Steven couldn’t resist going in for a squeeze. He planted his hands on Garnet’s inner thighs and squished his fingers into her plump, soft flesh, spreading her legs as he groped.  
  
Garnet’s thighs parted to reveal the smooth lips of her pussy. Flared just enough to give Steven a look at the soft, pink folds within, Garnet’s sex immediately stole his attention. He couldn’t help but spread her legs a bit farther, sliding his hands up her thighs to spread her cunt. Garnet’s lower lips parted, and her wet, tight hole was exposed. In spite of her stoic expression and distant attitude, her womanhood seemed eager for attention, and Steven was more than ready to oblige.  
  
“Hope I don’t break your concentration,” Steven teased. “But I’d _hate_ for you to miss out on _this!”_ _  
__  
_He lifted her leg up, letting it rest on his shoulder as he took up position. Garnet rolled slightly onto her side, resting her head in her hands as she stared out at the ocean. She sighed softly, barely sparing Steven so much as a sidelong glance as she ran her tongue across her lips, licking up the leftover spunk still clinging to them.  
  
“Do whatever you have to do,” Garnet said in a bored drone. “Just get it out of your system…”  
  
“With pleasure!”  
  
Steven’s excited reply signaled the first of his eager thrusts. He pushed his hips forward, slamming his body into Garnet’s. His cock plunged deep into her pussy, sliding effortlessly into her tight, wet folds before bottoming out. Steven clutched Garnet’s leg for support, his fingers digging into her juicy, plump thigh as he fucked her. Garnet’s cum-drenched tits bounced in time with Steven’s thrusts, bouncing and rippling wildly as he fucked her with reckless abandon. Wet, rhythmic slaps soon overtook the sound of waves lapping at shore. The pair’s rough coupling, as one-sided as it may have been, was soon the only thing that could be heard across a significant stretch of the beach.  
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ You like that?” Steven grunted, thrusting as fast as he could manage.  
  
Garnet pursed her lips, raising an eyebrow at Steven.  
  
“You haven’t finished yet?” she huffed. “At least _try_ to get this over with while there’s still some daylight left…”  
  
Steven gritted his teeth, a bit taken aback by Garnet’s blasé attitude. He doubled his efforts, pumping his hips faster and harder, letting his power overtake him. A bright, pink aura enveloped Steven, bolstering his stamina. His second wind spurred him onward, and he fucked Garnet even more roughly. He bent her leg as he leaned into her, doubling over for a better angle to spear her cunt deeper and deeper. His balls slapped hard and heavy against her pussy lips, and he could feel his shaft pounding against her womb with each stroke.  
  
“Had enough yet?!” Steven growled, not letting up for a moment. “Pearl was _begging_ for it by now!”  
  
“Was she?” Garnet asked, idly checking her nails as Steven fucked her. “ _Hmm…_ I suppose it must have been a while since she got any…”  
  
Steven’s eye twitched. The pink glow surrounding him intensified, as did his thrusts. He was practically fucking Garnet into the ground now, sending sand and sea-spray into the air as he let his powers get a _bit_ out of control. He put his all behind every stroke, panting desperately, sweat pouring down his skin as he worked with everything he had to get a reaction out of Garnet. The Gem was being stubborn, however, folding her hands behind her head, sighing dejectedly, and staring skyward.  
  
“Are you at least _close?”_ Garnet grumbled. “I’d like to finish meditating…”  
  
Steven stammered wordlessly, his response lost in a guttural moan of pleasure. He bottomed out inside of Garnet, his balls throbbing strongly against her. She seemed to perk up slightly, lifting her head and sitting up a bit to glance at Steven’s cock.  
  
“ _Oh!_ There it is!” Garnet remarked. “Well, go ahead and shoot it all out inside if you must, I guess… I’d rather not get any messier…”  
  
Steven rolled his hips, grinding against Garnet as he came. He groaned, gasping heavily as he squirted his thick load deep inside of her. He shuddered, doubling over in pleasure as his cock pulsed in Garnet’s cunt, spewing hot, fat wads of cum into her deepest reaches. Before he knew it, he was spent, the last of his jizz spurting from his tip as he drew himself from Garnet’s sheath. He sighed as he fell over onto his rear, exhausted from his futile efforts at pleasing Garnet.  
  
“Well,” Garnet began, spreading her pussy with two fingers. “That was certainly… substantial…”  
  
She watched, intrigued, as Steven’s cum slowly oozed from her womanhood. She was glad Steven couldn’t see past her visor, otherwise her efforts would have been wasted. Her eyes were wide with awe at the size of Steven’s load. She had never seen so _much,_ and the incredible warmth it had filled her with had nearly been enough to break down her facade. Luckily, she had managed to endure, even while she teetered on the cusp of orgasm. She would have to take care of herself later, she decided, but for now, Steven still had a lesson to learn.  
  
“So,” Garnet said, turning her attention back to Steven. “It’s not very fun when your partner decides not to pay any attention to you, is it?”  
  
“Wh- What?” Steven gasped, breathless.  
  
Garnet sighed, exasperated.  
  
“Pearl’s a _real_ hopeless romantic,” she explained. “And she’s _definitely_ not over your mom… How do you think she feels getting treated like a cum rag by someone who’s half Rose?”  
  
Steven blushed. Ashamed, he sheepishly rubbed his neck, turning his eyes away from Garnet.  
  
“Okay, I definitely see your point,” he muttered. “So… What you’re saying-,”  
  
“What I’m _saying,”_ Garnet interrupted. “Is that some affection would go a long way. Not _just_ with Pearl, either.”  
  
Steven nodded sighing. He got to his feet and offered Garnet a hand. She accepted, letting Steven help her up, albeit on shaky legs. Her knees trembled, and she gasped sharply as a thick glob of semen dripped from between her thighs, falling onto the sand with a wet _plop._ Steven gave her a confused glance, and she couldn’t help but smirk slightly, a soft blush creeping onto her cheeks.  
  
“You _nearly_ had me, you know,” Garnet admitted. “I was _this_ close when you finished…”  
  
“So… It _was_ good!” Steven beamed, grinning.  
  
“Not the point,” Garnet replied, ruffling his hair. “Now go apologize to Pearl for being a dolt and let me finish meditating.”  
  
Garnet sighed softly, focusing for a moment on reforming her tattered clothes. The shreds of her bodysuit glowed gently, gathering around her body before changing in a flash of light. Form-fitting, blue-and-violet hotpants clung to her hips. The slit of her pussy, almost perfectly dividing the colors down the middle, was so well-defined against the tight fabric she may as well have gone naked. With her midsection bare, her gorgeous curves were on full display, as was much of her ample cleavage. Her top was now little more than a string bikini, clinging desperately to her busty chest. Upside-down stars, the same colors as her shorts, covered her nipples, but only _barely,_ leaving some of her reddish areolae exposed.  
  
Garnet transformed her visor with a shake of her head, causing Steven to blink in surprise at how quickly it had changed. She now wore stylish, red-tinted sunglasses, with one lens for each of her three eyes. The lenses were heart-shaped, and gleamed brightly in the setting sun. Garnet smirked at Steven, cocking her hips to the side and crossing her arms.  
  
“What?” she asked. “I felt like changing into something that… _opened myself up…_ Don’t you have an apology to make?”  
  
“R- Right, sorry!” Steven stammered, turning on his heel. “Thanks, Garnet!”  
  
With a sigh, Garnet shook her head, smiling as Steven hurried off. She watched until he had made it back into the house, then sat back down, crossing her legs and facing the ocean again. She closed her eyes, rested her hands on her knees, and took a deep breath, eager to settle the racing thoughts of Steven that she couldn’t seem to keep out of her head.  
  
Biting her lip, Garnet glanced over her shoulder to make sure Steven was out of sight. Satisfied that she was alone, she let herself relax a bit. With a heavy sigh, Garnet leaned back, splaying her legs out on the sand. She stuffed a hand down the front of her shorts, moaning as her fingers brushed against her clit.  
  
“ _Ahhhh, Steven!”_ _  
__  
_Garnet’s moan was desperate, escaping her lips as the culmination of all the pleasure she had kept from bubbling over while Steven had been fucking her. She rubbed her needy little clit in a circle, rolling her hips, grinding against her fingers in a series of quick, eager thrusts. Her breaths, usually measured and even, were shallow, quick, and heavy. She gasped for breath as she masturbated, rubbing herself until she was back at the peak she hadn’t allowed herself to reach earlier.  
  
“ _Nnnnn… S- Steven!”_ Garnet whined.  
  
One time hadn’t been _nearly_ enough for Garnet. She desperately wanted to run back to the house, shove Steven down onto his bed, mount him, and ride him until she had taken her fill of his amazing cock. Images of Steven's lewd acts against her flashed through Garnet's mind, ever thankful that her glasses prevented her treacherous eyes from letting him know just how much she enjoyed every second of it. 

How she savored the feeling of her mouth being used and abused with the taste of his cock still lingering in her mouth. 

How she relished in her body and face being covered by his hot heavy load and getting only a small appetizer of his dick's delicious cream.

How she reveled in being pounded so hard she thought she might shatter and the feeling of regret of not letting Steven push her over the edge she was finally nearing.

Her fingers, even as they stretched her sensitive inner walls, even as they plunged in and out of her dripping-wet pussy, couldn’t hope to compare to what she had experienced just minutes ago. As she bucked her hips, her back arching off of the ground, her lips parting in a strained, orgasmic cry, she couldn’t help but think that it almost wasn’t fair to share Steven.  
  
Garnet came _hard._ She squirted through her shorts, drenching the fabric in her cum. Her hips moved on their own, bucking and thrusting as she quivered from her intense climax. Panting heavily, she slumped back down, collapsing in a sweaty, satisfied heap on the sand. She weakly pulled her hand from her shorts, letting her arm flop onto the ground, her fingers wet and sticky. She stared up at the house from behind her lopsided glasses, which had nearly been shaken loose during her overwhelming orgasm.  
  
Steven looked down at Garnet from his perch on the balcony. He grinned, sliding one arm around Pearl’s waist to pull her close as she kissed him on the cheek. Garnet could see the blush on Pearl’s cheeks from all the way down on the beach, the gentle blue glow growing immediately more intense as Steven’s hand found its way lower to spank and cup her rear. Garnet smiled weakly, straightening her glasses as Steven waved down to her, his face the picture of smugness. Garnet, knowing Steven had just seen her screaming his name while she came, raised a shaky hand and, with an intense blush creeping its way across her cheeks, waved back, hit by the realization that her position of power over Steven was gone.  
  
Her lips curling into a more sincere smile, something else crept into Garnet’s mind; the enticing, thrilling anticipation of being overtaken by Steven’s irresistible, lustful influence...


	4. Love Yourself, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst feels jealous that most of the other Gems are getting so much attention from Steven.  
> She can't help but feel a little self-conscious, but, with a little help from Jasper and Steven, Amethyst gets a lesson in confidence.

Amethyst was, for the most part, fairly neutral in her opinion on the recent goings-on at the beach house. She didn’t particularly _like_ the fact that Steven and Jasper - and, more recently, Pearl and Garnet - fucked on a daily basis in just about every room of the house. She also didn’t really let it bother her. It had become such a common occurrence that she treated it as more of an inconvenience than anything else. More than once, she had walked into the laundry room with a basketful of clothes, seen Steven slamming Pearl against the washing machine, shrugged, and walked right back out.   
  
_Blasé_ would most aptly have described her mindset on the matter for the first week or two.   
  
Lately, though, Amethyst caught herself wondering things that surprised her. What would it be like to take Pearl’s place on top of that washing machine? What would it be like to fuck Steven into the floor like Jasper seemed to enjoy so much? What would it take for Steven to pin her down and fuck her mouth like he did with Garnet?   
  
Amethyst, to her own shock, realized that she was, for whatever reason, feeling left out. Steven seemed intent on going after all the other Gems in the house but her. There was also Peridot, but Peridot was…   
  
_Peridot._ _  
_ _  
_ Either way, the lack of sexual attention was starting to get to Amethyst. She would hear the telltale _thumping_ of furniture and moans of pleasure from a room or two over and, inevitably, start masturbating in her room. She caught herself on one occasion examining her own body in the mirror, her hand stuffed down her unzipped jean shorts, her top riding up her chubby belly just enough to make her wonder if it was her body that Steven was avoiding.   
  
Amethyst spent a bit of time after that scrutinizing her appearance. She would pose in front of the mirror, trying her best to match what she thought would be appealing, compromising positions. She would strip down and bend over, examining her plump behind from between her thick thighs. She would squish her busty breasts together around the Gem in her cleavage, raising an eyebrow at the way her purple, innie nipples would _pop_ suddenly out of their divots to stand erect.   
  
Was _any_ of this normal? Jasper’s body - and Amethyst had seen _plenty_ of that recently - didn’t look anything like this. Pearl’s body didn’t look anything like this. The closest Gem in terms of physicality to Amethyst was Garnet, but Amethyst thought that she was _far_ better built than herself. She wondered if she should surprise Steven one day by reforming into a shape he might be more attracted to.   
  
Amethyst started to fantasize about that scenario quite regularly. She would _poof_ into a buxom, curvy woman right in front of Steven. Her clothes would vanish, she would spread her legs for him, and he wouldn’t be able to resist. Amethyst lost count of how many times she had gotten herself off to the thought of being taken against a wall or on the floor by Steven. The spontaneity of it would be thrilling to her, and she started to _crave_ it.   
  
One day, Amethyst was going about her day as usual, sleepily shuffling toward the kitchen after a nap. As she passed Steven and Jasper’s room, she heard something quite distinct. From behind the door - she couldn’t help but press her ear to the wood to snoop - she heard a dull, rhythmic _thud,_ joined by low, breathless grunting. Her lips curled into a grin as she listened in, one of her hands creeping, on impulse, between her squeezed-together thighs.   
  
Maybe _this,_ Amethyst thought, a sudden spark of realization hitting her, was what was missing all along. Maybe, instead of waiting for Steven to come to her, she needed to come to _him._ Maybe, just _maybe,_ if she barged in on him and Jasper, catching them in the act, they would be too turned-on to turn her down.   
  
She decided that it was now or never. Stopping herself short of sliding her hand down her shorts, she took a deep breath and found her courage. This was it. She rested her hand on the doorknob and took just one more moment to compose herself, slowly exhaling. Then, in one quick, sudden movement, Amethyst twisted the doorknob and threw the door open, barging in.   
  
“ _AHA! I KNEW YOU TWO WERE FUCKING AGAIN!”_ Amethyst announced loudly, pointing an accusing finger at the room’s occupants.   
  
Jasper turned her attention toward Amethyst, cocking her head. She was wearing very little, only a tight sports bra and an even tighter pair of shorts, but it was readily apparent that she wasn’t doing anything _too_ lewd with Steven just now.   
  
Steven grunted with exertion, completing the most recent in his set of one-handed pushups. Jasper sat cross-legged on his back, providing a bit of an extra challenge for her bare-chested boyfriend. Steven was dripping sweat, but he knocked his pushups out without too much effort.   
  
“... _Are_ we?” Steven groaned.   
  
“I don’t _think_ so,” Jasper snorted with a smirk. “ Not _yet,_ at least…”   
  
Amethyst pouted a bit, kicking bashfully at the floor as she started blushing. Steven finished his pushups and, with a heavy grunt, bucked Jasper off of his back. Jasper fell almost gracefully, if that was even _possible_ for her, into Steven’s arms and puckered her lips for a kiss. Amethyst turned her gaze aside, too embarrassed at the sight of Steven effortlessly cradling Jasper to look at the pair.   
  
“What’s wrong, Amethyst?” Jasper teased in a gruff voice. “Can’t stand the sight of a strong Gem and her handsome Diamond?”   
  
Amethyst wasn’t going to take that sitting down. Snapping her head toward Jasper, she huffed, crossing her arms and pouting at the muscular, tangerine Gem.   
  
“Yeah, right!” Amethyst grumbled. “I’m just as _strong_ as you, anyway!”   
  
Jasper deadpanned at Amethyst, giving her a decidedly unconvinced look. She glanced at Steven, who backed away, holding his hands up in a defensive manner that suggested he didn’t particularly want to be involved with whatever was unfolding. Jasper looked Amethyst up and down, smirking slightly.   
  
“Alright,” she said. “ _Prove it.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Before she knew it, Amethyst found herself hanging beside Jasper from a pullup bar, with Steven standing by as a very reluctant referee. The terms had been laid out as simply as possible: whoever did the most pull ups would be declared the winner of the contest, and the loser would agree to “shut up and stop bothering us,” as Jasper had so bluntly put it.   
  
This particular exercise, Amethyst was forced to admit shortly after the competition started, was _much_ more difficult than it looked. She struggled to drag herself upward, grunting and kicking her feet as, slowly, she inched toward the bar. Jasper, meanwhile, was moving like a machine, her legs crossed and bent at the knee, her grip firm, her body rising and falling in a smooth, steady rhythm. There was almost no contest to be had as, with very little effort, Jasper completed her tenth pull up while Amethyst was just peeking over the bar for the first time.   
  
“I don’t know what’s gotten into you,” Jasper sighed. “But I think you’d better give us our privacy now…”   
  
She shot a sly, sidelong glance at Steven, who returned her look with a knowing grin. Amethyst grumbled as she let herself drop from the bar, landing with a stumble. She narrowed her eyes at Jasper, still grumpy as could be.   
  
“Will you stop being such a _bitch?!_ ” Amethyst snapped.   
  
With a bright glow enveloping her body, Amethyst suddenly changed. The purple-skinned Gem stood eye-to-eye with Jasper now, who found herself staring back at _herself._ Amethyst had transformed her body to almost identically resemble Jasper’s, and now she was walking around the genuine article, flexing exaggeratedly as she put on the best impression of Jasper she could manage.   
  
“ _Look at me!”_ Amethyst grunted. “ _I’m Jasper! GRRR! I’m so strong! I’m so PERFECT! Blah, blah, blah!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “I do _not_ sound anything like that!” Jasper growled in a voice almost indistinguishable from Amethyst’s.   
  
The two Gems circled each other, the real Jasper baring her teeth while Amethyst stuck her tongue out. Steven finally stepped in, pushing the two apart, a pink glow surrounding him.   
  
“ _Enough!”_ Steven yelled in exasperation. “Amethyst, quit mocking Jasper!”   
  
Amethyst shifted back into her own body, still grumbling a bit under her breath. Jasper smirked at her, crossing her arms and staring down smugly.   
  
“Jasper, quit antagonizing her!” Steven commanded.   
  
Jasper rolled her eyes, but nodded nonetheless, taking on a more relaxed stance.   
  
_"Will both of you,”_ Steven began with an irritated huff, pink arcs of energy streaking around him. _“Just kiss and make up already!”_   
  
Jasper glared very briefly at Steven, but stepped toward Amethyst after just a moment. Amethyst, likewise, shot Steven a confused, irritated look, then closed the distance between herself and Jasper.   
  
The short, stacked Gem unexpectedly leapt at Jasper, her puckered, pouty lips meeting Jasper’s in a deep kiss as she came to rest in her strong arms. The Gems closed their eyes and surrendered to the compelling urge for one another, each moaning softly as their tongues crashed together.   
  
Steven gaped at the pair. He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling softly at the sight of Jasper and Amethyst so passionately wrapped up together. He made a mental note to watch what he said a bit more carefully from now on.   
  
“Well, that’s not _exactly_ what I meant,” Steven remarked.   
  
He couldn’t help but notice his pants tightening in response to the sight in front of him. He kept watching, chewing his lip as Amethyst sucked Jasper’s tongue. Jasper held Amethyst by her ass, her fingers sinking into the soft, plump flesh of Amethyst’s butt as she squeezed her.   
  
“But… you can definitely keep it up if you’re feeling it,” Steven said, taking a seat on his bed to keep watching.   
  
Jasper’s tongue probed Amethyst’s mouth, swishing around and around to savor her taste. Amethyst was rolling her hips in Jasper’s grasp, grinding against her. This was _incredible,_ she thought as Jasper tongue-fucked her mouth. Her body felt like it was on fire. Her pussy was quickly becoming wet, her arousal leaking through her panties to soak into her shorts.   
  
It was a particularly firm squeeze from Jasper that knocked Amethyst out of her lusty little daydream. Amethyst broke the kiss, panting almost as hard as Jasper, just as breathless as the Gem holding her. The two stared into each other’s eyes, blushing, winded, and hopelessly aroused as they realized what had just happened.   
  
“ _S- Steven!”_ Amethyst groaned, wriggling out of Jasper’s grasp. “You can’t just make people _do_ things like that!”   
  
“Speak for yourself,” Jasper muttered under her breath, sneaking a peek at Amethyst’s cleavage.   
  
“Like… _what?”_ Steven asked with a shrug.   
  
“Like using your mom’s Diamond powers to make me kiss Jasper!” Amethyst huffed. “ _And_ to turn Pearl and Garnet into your little toys!”   
  
“Oh, _that,”_ Steven replied. “Well, I mean… What do you expect? Of _course_ that’s how I’m going to use my powers!”   
  
Amethyst groaned and crossed her arms, pouting. She couldn’t get over the innocent look on Steven’s face. It was as if this was the _only_ outcome of him using his powers. He was acting like ordering the rest of the Gems into being his slaves was the obvious choice. Why, then, Amethyst couldn’t help but wonder, didn’t he do it to _her?_ _  
_ _  
_ “I’m… picking up a little bit of insecurity here, Amethyst,” Steven said softly. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Well, _obviously_ I’m insecure!” Amethyst finally snapped. “I’ve had to sit in my room and listen to you and just about _everyone_ else in this house going at it like _animals! Ooohhh, Steven! That feels SO good! Right there, Steven! Oh, YES!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She grunted with indignation, frowning especially hard at Jasper.   
  
“ _Every. Single. Day!_ It’s nonstop!” Amethyst groaned, exasperated. “Is it too much to ask that you throw just a _little_ something _my_ way?!”   
  
Steven blinked, glancing at Jasper. She shrugged and he turned his attention back toward Amethyst.   
  
“You… _want_ me to order you around?” he asked hesitantly. “Like I did with Jasper and the others?”   
  
“Why _haven’t_ you?” Amethyst demanded. “Just because I’m not as pretty as Pearl or as buff as Jasper doesn’t mean I don’t want a good _fucking!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Well, I _wanted_ to,” Steven said. “But you’ve been away at Little Homeschool so much lately that I haven’t really gotten a chance… And you definitely _are_ pretty and strong! Just because you don’t look _just_ like someone else doesn’t mean you’re not great in your own way!”   
  
Amethyst weighed Steven’s words for a few moments, glancing between him and Jasper. She wanted to believe what he was saying, but she was certain he hadn’t been totally candid with her. She chewed her lip and nervously toyed with her hair, unsure of how exactly to respond. It _was_ true that she was gone fairly often. Amethyst had a habit of unintentionally excluding herself from things she wanted to be a part of, then getting upset when she wasn’t a part of them. It was a vicious cycle that had seriously taken a toll on her self-worth, especially in recent days.   
  
“Look,” Steven sighed. “It’s obvious you don’t really believe me, so…”   
  
He shot a quick glance at Jasper, who smirked and nodded in response.   
  
“Why don’t you let us change your mind?”   
  
“What do you mean?” Amethyst asked in a cautious tone.   
  
“I think you know _exactly_ what he means,” Jasper answered, tugging up her sports bra.   
  
Jasper’s busty tits spilled free with a big bounce. She grinned smugly at Amethyst, as if challenging her to respond. Amethyst could only stare for the time being though, her eyes fixed on Jasper’s impressive breasts and chiseled abs.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Jasper asked as softly as she could. “I’m gonna share him!”   
  
“What Jasper is _trying_ to say,” Steven sighed, unzipping his pants. “Is that you should just try to relax and enjoy yourself.”   
  
Amethyst’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped as Steven’s cock came out. He was _impressively_ large, even bigger than she had fantasized about. His shaft was already pulsing to life, throbbing as it grew and grew, quickly stiffening to its full length. Amethyst hoped she wasn’t drooling at the sight. She found herself almost hypnotized, unable to look away from Steven’s crotch or to stop herself from walking toward him.   
  
Before she knew it, Amethyst was on her knees, compelled not by a Diamond’s command, but by her own desire. She stared at Steven’s cock, taking in its full glory as she knelt just inches from its throbbing girth. Amethyst’s chest swelled as she drew in a sharp gasp, her eyes twinkling with wonder at the size of Steven’s member. How could he _possibly_ be so _big?_   
  
Jasper, on the other hand, was long past wondering _why_ Steven’s cock was so amazing. Now, she was more concerned with why it _wasn’t_ enveloped in her lips. She knelt next to Amethyst, slinging her arm around the purple Gem’s shoulder. She gave her a reassuring nod, then scooted her forward, pushing her into position across from herself.   
  
“Follow my lead,” Jasper said.

Kneeling on either side of Steven’s erection, both Gems were clearly excited. Jasper was currently, however, the only Gem _acting_ on that excitement. She leaned in and dragged her tongue up the side of Steven’s pulsing shaft, slowly licking her way from his base all the way up to his tip. She paused at his glans, her tongue slithering along its underside, teasing out a big drop of pre-cum for her to lap up.   
  
Amethyst did as Jasper suggested and followed the tangerine-skinned Gem’s lead, albeit a bit hesitantly. She leaned in slowly, closing her eyes as if afraid of what was about to happen once she got a taste of Steven’s cock. In all honesty, a part of her _was_ afraid. She had, after all, seen what had happened to Jasper, Pearl and Garnet, and there was still a little voice in her head telling her that she didn’t _really_ want to spend her days lusting after Steven. Her curiosity and excitement were stronger, though, and after a moment, her tongue made contact with Steven’s skin. He was incredibly warm and hard. 

As Amethyst’s eyes opened, she found her heartbeat steadying, slowing down from the frantic hammering of moments ago into a much more relaxed, almost calm pace. Her face was still hot with blush, and she could feel her pulse racing, but she settled into an almost zen excitement as she dragged her tongue along Steven’s cock.   
  
The smell and taste, Amethyst soon found, were _far_ better than her fantasies could have prepared her for. The salty-sweetness of Steven’s skin, the subtle, sex-drenched scent of his manhood, and the warm, steady pulse of his shaft were all quickly driving her crazy. The wet, warm slipperiness of Jasper’s tongue passing over her own only served to compound Amethyst’s arousal and excitement.   
  
Before long, Amethyst found herself outright worshipping Steven’s cock along with Jasper. She kissed and licked more and more confidently, working her way up and down his shaft opposite Jasper. She stole quick little tastes of his leaking arousal, shivering at its sweet potency. She playfully licked at Jasper’s tongue as it passed, slowing down after a while each time she and Jasper’s tongues met.   
  
In almost no time at all, Amethyst found herself kissing Jasper around Steven’s cock. She barely knew what happened, and she certainly didn’t know _how_ it had happened, but her lips were wrapped around Steven’s tip and Jasper was sucking her tongue. She clasped hands with the muscular Gem, their fingers interlacing. Jasper guided Amethyst’s hand up to Steven’s member and, together, they started stroking him.   
  
Jasper set the pace, steadily pumping her and Amethyst’s hands up and down Steven’s cock. He groaned softly, resting his hand on top of the Gems’, gently thrusting into their grasp. His pre-cum was leaking more freely now, steadily trickling between Amethyst’s and Jasper’s lips. The two competed for a taste of Steven’s arousal, their tongues battling each other, swishing back and forth, twisting around one another, lapping at Steven’s tip.   
  
Steven gripped the Gems’ hands a bit tighter, guiding them gradually off of his cock. Amethyst was surprised, pulling back with a questioning look on her face, her cheeks glowing with blush. She looked at Jasper, who, with an excited expression, nodded at her.   
  
Amethyst was on her back just moments later. Jasper tugged at her top and, a bit nervously, she lifted her arms, letting the muscular Gem pull her shirt off. Amethyst’s breasts were every bit as full and plump as Jasper’s, maybe even moreso. Her nipples had already stiffened up, and she was a bit grateful that Steven didn’t have to see her innies beside Jasper’s hard, russet-red nipples. Her blush intensified somewhat, however, as Steven knelt between her legs, his gaze tracing its way over the bared half of her body.   
  
“You look _great,_ Amethyst,” Steven said in a reassuring tone, gripping the Gem’s shorts.   
  
Amethyst turned away bashfully, holding an arm over her chest. Even as Steven unzipped her shorts, even as he pulled the last of her clothes down her legs, leaving her totally nude for him, something still felt _off._ The sight of Jasper kneeling nearby, moaning softly, one hand down her shorts and the other kneading her breast, caused realization to hit Amethyst. This wouldn’t be happening if it weren’t for Jasper, she thought. If Jasper hadn’t been here, Steven never would have looked her way. He never would have given her what she had been craving.   
  
“You’re just saying that,” Amethyst said sadly.   
  
Steven stopped, taking his hands off of Amethyst’s waist. She closed her legs and turned away onto her side, curling up to cover herself.   
  
“ _What?”_ Steven asked, genuine disbelief in his voice. “Amethyst, are you _kidding?”_ _  
_ _  
_ Amethyst shook her head.   
  
“You’re only interested in me because Jasper is here!” she whimpered. “If it was just _me,_ you never would have bothered…”   
  
Steven frowned. He gently placed his hand on Amethyst’s knee. She looked back up at him, tears slowly welling in her eyes.   
  
“You _know_ that’s not true,” Steven said softly. “Amethyst, you’re _incredible!_ You’re insanely hot!”   
  
He applied just a bit of pressure. Amethyst let her legs open, blushing even harder as she revealed herself to Steven. The plump, soft lips of her pussy were flushed with arousal. Her deep-purple folds were flared slightly, revealing her wetness to Steven. Between her thick thighs, her sex sat untouched, eager and wet, waiting for what Steven had been wanting to give it all this time.   
  
“Plus, you’ve got a great personality,” Steven added with a grin. “You _all_ do. You, Jasper, Pearl, Garnet… You’re all so _amazing!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Amethyst managed a slight smile. She looked up at Steven, letting her hands slide off her body, no longer covering herself from him. She couldn’t help but glance away for a moment, embarrassed at the compromising state she was in.   
  
“I don’t really think so,” Amethyst said quietly. “But… It’s really nice to hear that from you…”   
  
Steven slipped his hand underneath Amethyst. Before the Gem knew it, Steven had sat her up, and his lips were locked with hers. Her eyes went wide with surprise. She felt Steven’s tongue push its way into her mouth, eagerly, hungrily exploring inside. He kissed her deeply, passionately, his hands sliding gently over her back, gliding ever downward until he was squeezing her plush, cushiony rear.   
  
The kiss lasted a long time. Amethyst’s surprise gave way to wanton surrender. She moaned against Steven, leaning into him, melting into the kiss. She kissed back, pushing her tongue against his, finally accepting the fact that he really _was_ attracted to her. Her self-pity fizzled out, and happiness slowly bubbled up inside her. Steven’s physical excitement as he kissed her couldn’t possibly have been a lie, and Amethyst only regretted that she didn’t realize as much sooner.   
  
Steven broke the kiss after a while with a heavy gasp. He effortlessly lifted Amethyst into his strong arms, standing with her in his grasp. He tucked his arms under her thighs and locked his fingers behind her head, holding her in a full-Nelson. Amethyst bit her lip, squealing softly in excitement at the sudden rough, eager treatment she was getting.   
  
Steven’s cock pulsed just beneath Amethyst’s pussy. A bead of pre-cum bubbled from his tip and leaked onto the floor. With a quick movement, Steven shifted his position, pushing his shaft up and into Amethyst’s folds.   
  
Amethyst gasped. Her mouth hung open. She saw stars as Steven penetrated her, plunging his cock deep, deep into her innermost reaches. Shuddering in his arms, his body pressed snugly against hers, Amethyst let out a shaky breath. It was then, breathless in his arms, filled so _perfectly_ by his cock, that Amethyst felt Steven begin to thrust.   
  
Steven had no intention of easing Amethyst into this. He might have taken things a bit slower with Jasper and Pearl, but right now, Amethyst needed more than just sex. She needed a lesson. She needed to be taught that she _was_ just as irresistible as Steven said, and the only way Steven could see to hammer that point home was to fuck her senseless.   
  
Steven’s hips moved fast and hard, his cock pumping in and out of Amethyst’s stuffed pussy at an intense pace. Amethyst could only squeal and gasp, already dazed by the intense pleasure coursing through her body. Had Steven not been holding her up, she was certain her shaky, quivering knees would have given out beneath her. Her toes curled and her vision went white as the most intense orgasm of her life suddenly blazed to life, washing over her like a wave of ecstasy.   
  
Amethyst groaned, her body tensing up as Steven fucked her. Steven felt her flex around him, her pussy throbbing and twitching rhythmically. Her inner walls squeezed him as he worked himself in and out of her. He grunted with effort, Amethyst’s powerful climax offering up a fair amount of resistance to his shaft. He powered through it, however, his shaft pumping like a piston all throughout Amethyst’s release.   
  
Steven’s cock was wet with Amethyst’s juices now. Her warmth poured over him from her tight, pulsing sex, drowning his member in heat and snug, slippery wetness. There was only so much Steven could take. Anyone else might have finished the moment Amethyst came, but he managed to hold on for at least a bit longer. Gritting his teeth, letting out a heavy grunt, and pumping into Amethyst in a fast, staccato rhythm, Steven came.   
  
“ _Amethyst!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Steven slurred the Gem’s name, his breath shakily leaving his lips. He buried himself inside Amethyst, his balls flexing as they came to rest against her lower lips. Amethyst opened her mouth to cry out, but the sound was cut off, little more than a strangled, winded gasp. She felt the sticky, incredibly hot pulse of Steven’s load shooting into her. Every squirt was like paradise, rushing warm and thick from Steven’s throbbing sex, erupting from his thick shaft. That sealed it. Amethyst harbored no more doubts about how Steven felt. As he unloaded inside of her, she surrendered to the sensation of being filled completely.   
  
“Th- That was so amazing,” Amethyst gasped as Steven eased her onto the bed. “It w- was… even better than I could have imagined…”   
  
She turned her head, catching sight of Jasper fingering herself, frustratedly trying and failing to get herself off without Steven’s cock. Steven motioned for her to come to the bed, and she eagerly complied. She leapt up next to Amethyst, kneeling beside her, biting her lip in excited anticipation, barely able to contain herself at the sight of Steven’s soaked erection.   
  
“Feeling better?” Steven asked, wrapping Amethyst in a tight hug.   
  
“ _Mm-hmm,”_ Amethyst purred happily. “It’s kind of funny… I always felt so small around everyone else, but after _that…”_ _  
_ _  
_ She returned Steven’s hug, squeezing him snugly.   
  
“No, not just after that,” Amethyst corrected herself. “With _you…_ I don’t feel so small…”   
  
Her body glowed softly, changing before Steven and Jasper’s eyes. Amethyst reshaped herself in Steven’s arms, choosing to exaggerate and emphasize her features rather than completely reworking herself.   
  
Amethyst grew just a bit taller, moaning softly as her body grew. Her breasts seemed more plump, just a touch heavier than before. Her butt was noticeably thicker and rounder, much softer than it had been just moments ago. Her proportions were nearly the same, her thick frame remaining even after her transformation. She hadn’t bothered tucking her belly or waist in. Her soft features remained, a testament to her newfound self-confidence, courtesy of Steven.   
  
“Well, you’re still a shorty compared to _me!”_ Jasper huffed, wanting to get the last word in.   
  
Steven and Amethyst glanced at each other, both smirking slyly. Amethyst glowed briefly again as she clothed herself. In place of her shorts, a snug-fitting pair of denim hotpants just _barely_ covered her juicy bottom. Her top was a loosely-laced, black corset, which bared much of her busty chest. The fringes of her purple areolae were visible, as were the innie divots of her nipples.   
  
“ _Really?”_ Steven chuckled. “Jeans again?”   
  
Amethyst shrugged.   
  
“What?” she asked. “I really like ‘em! Now let’s show this musclehead what us _shorties_ can do!”   
  
Jasper was on her back before she could react. She opened her mouth to protest, only to be muffled by Steven’s cock. Her throat bulged around him as he thrust inside, sighing as he started pumping his hips. Amethyst pushed Jasper’s legs apart and dove in, her tongue eagerly lapping at her wet, warm folds.   
  
Jasper writhed between the two, her frustrated growls quickly turning to moans of pleasure. Amethyst sucked her clit and tongued her hole, pushing deeper and deeper into the Gem’s pussy with each lick. She ate her out clumsily, but eagerly. She had never done this - _anything,_ really - before, but now was, she reasoned, the perfect time to learn.   
  
Steven fucked Jasper’s mouth at a steady pace, his balls _slapping_ against her face with each thrust. He felt her cry of ecstasy rumble up her throat before it left her lips. She came hard, squirting across Amethyst’s face as the newly-confident Gem ate her out. Amethyst wiped her lips, wrapped her arms around one of Jasper’s legs, and slid forward, hastily pulling her new shorts off to rub her pussy against Jasper’s.   
  
Steven and Amethyst rocked back and forth, grinding on opposite ends of Jasper as they both fucked her. They shared a smile, grinning wide as they matched their rhythms. Amethyst had never felt so great before. Happiness swelled giddily in her chest, her stomach aflutter with delight. She held her hand out for Steven, who high-fived her just as he buried himself in Jasper’s throat, pumping a hot, thick load into her stomach.   
  
Amethyst couldn’t help but laugh at the way Jasper gurgled, overzealously trying to suck down Steven’s cum while still keeping pace with Amethyst. The three stayed together like that for some time, going a few more rounds until they were all too exhausted to continue. As Amethyst collapsed onto Steven’s bed, she and Jasper cuddling him from both sides, she couldn’t manage to wipe the smile off of her face. She couldn’t have been happier. 


	5. Join the Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peridot invites Steven and Jasper over to marathon her favorite TV show, she ends up learning about human anatomy instead...

“Log date 11-20-14, preparations for Operation G.J.T.W.C.P.H. have been completed.”  
  
The shortstack green Gem known as Peridot dictated to herself on a digital recorder as she paced in front of the newly remodeled barn.

“New television, acquired, abnormally large speakers from unsuspecting human household acquired, snacks for Steven, acquired. Soon, He shall arrive with Jasper in tow and... _ohhhh_ we shall watch the entirety of Camp Pining Hearts!”  
  
Jasper, shockingly enough, had yet to watch a single episode. She wasn’t particularly interested in teen soap operas - or _any_ soap operas - and, despite Peridot’s pleading, hadn’t bothered with the series. Peridot had been in covert text message communication with Steven to convince Jasper to come to her new barn for a viewing party.  
  
As Steven and Jasper arrived at the barn together, Peridot couldn’t help but slyly grin at the sight of Steven’s arm around Jasper’s waist. There was no possible way she could escape now! 

“Welcome to the new Barn 2.0, Jasper!” Peridot greeted, walking them through the remodeled interior. “And _behold!_ Our brand new Visual Entertainment Chamber!”   
  
Peridot stood proudly between an oversized TV, a very large couch and a table with an assortment of treats and videos of various formats.  
  
“Impressed, Jasper?” Peridot smugly asked, receiving only a curt snort in response.

“I’m impressed, Peridot.” Steven replied with his eternally beaming smile. “This is way better than my bedroom!”  
  
He sat with Jasper, sinking comfortably into the couch before looking around.  
  
“But...where did you get all this stuff? It wasn't here the last time I-,”

“She probably stole it all,” Jasper cut Steven off.  
  
“I did not!” Peridot yeled indignantly “In fact, I _built_ all this myself using my superior technological prowess with parts from the city’s Doom Ping Grou-Ned where these humans are just throwing away perfectly good plastics and organic material and even precious metals!”

Steven stopped himself from telling either of them that Peridot had literally created a TV out of trash and decided to humor her.  
  
“Well, you did build a robot out of spare parts, so a TV couldn’t be much harder.”

“While I am flattered by your recounting of my defeat over Pearl, the time for talk is over!”  
  
Peridot excitedly ran over to the couch and squeezed in between Steven and Jasper after turning the TV on.  
  
“Let the marathon begin!”

Peridot’s plan had worked and soon, Jasper would be enthralled in the twists and turns of Pining Hearts!  
  
It took about ten minutes for Peridot to realize that her plan _hadn’t_ quite worked the way she expected…  
  
As soon as the intro ended, Steven’s hand crept across Jasper’s thigh and the two wound up in each other’s arms, too focused on sucking each other’s tongues to bother watching the TV with Peridot. Sometimes they would be squirming around so much that they nearly jostled Peridot off the couch, prompting the little green Gem to grumble and push back, futilely trying to shove Jasper back into her own seat on the couch.  
  
Peridot underestimated just how much pawing at each other these two would be doing. The pair had missed out on enough crucial scenes that Peridot was certain Jasper wouldn’t be able to follow the latest episode. With no clear alternative, Peridot set an ultimatum.  
  
“Alright. _Listen,”_ Peridot grumbled, pushing Jasper aside for what felt like the dozenth time. “If you two want to get all _grabby_ with each other, you need to do it on your _own_ time, alright?”  
  
Jasper raised an eyebrow at Peridot. She grabbed hold of Steven’s hand and slid it out of her cleavage, readjusting her clothes as nonchalantly as she could. She crossed her arms and huffed.  
  
“If you don’t want us making out,” Jasper grumbled. “Why don’t you play something more entertaining?”  
  
“Don’t you _DARE_ blame this masterpiece of a show for your actions, Jasper!” Peridot chided, her cheeks puffed up. “Why don’t you learn to keep your hands to yourself?!”  
  
She shot a glance past Jasper at Steven, who shook his head and raised his hands defensively.  
  
“You’re practically attached at the hip!” Peridot continued. “But that’s the _least_ of your behavior problems!”  
  
“ _Behavior problems?”_ Jasper scoffed. “Like _what?”_ _  
__  
_Peridot chuckled softly, her lips curling into a smug smirk. She confidently pointed at Jasper.  
  
“Like _you,”_ Peridot began, poking Jasper’s chest as they stared daggers at each other. “Constantly looking for something to grope!”  
  
“You’re _always_ all over Steven!” Peridot accurately accused. “It’s just like the trip to Earth and all our other missions! You couldn’t keep your hands off me!”  
  
Steven perked up at that. He turned to Jasper, who pointed back at Peridot’s accusation.  
  
“I seem to remember _you_ enjoying the attention!” she said smugly, gripping the smaller Gem’s chin and staring into her eyes intently.  
  
Peridot yanked herself away with an indignant huff.  
  
“You two were _together?”_ Steven asked, confused, glancing between Jasper and Peridot. “Like us?”  
  
“Not exactly,” Jasper replied with a shrug. “Space travel is boring and we had a _lot_ of stress and energy to burn.”  
  
She nudged Peridot and chuckled. Peridot blushed quite heavily in response.  
  
“ _Ooohhh_... You never told me you two did that kind of thing,” Steven remarked with an intrigued smirk.  
  
“You never asked,” Jasper said with a smirk. “Besides, it’s been a while now. We haven’t gotten up to that kind of thing in a _long_ time.”  
  
“That’s right!” Peridot grumbled. “And since _I_ am the _leader_ of the Crystal Gems _and_ Steven’s _true_ and honest lover…”  
  
Peridot paused to grin at Steven, who stared back abjectly confused. She winked at him with a thumbs up before continuing.  
  
“ _I COMMAND YOU TO STOP YOUR SALACIOUS SHENANIGANS THIS INSTANT, JASPER!_ ”  
  
Peridot growled her order as ferociously as she could, arms furiously pointed downward at her sides. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Jasper, who sat staring back, just as confused as Steven.  
  
“Peridot?” Steven called. “What are you _talking_ about?”  
  
“Oh, Steven!” Peridot chortled, crossing her arms and grinning. “Dumbfounded by my confident magnificence? I would be, too!”  
  
Jasper reached for the nearby bowl of popcorn and reclined in her seat, noisily crunching her snack as she watched the baffling spectacle unfolding in front of her.  
  
“You made your _true_ feelings for me _quite_ clear when we dealt with the Cluster with the drill!” Peridot explained smugly. “Obviously, since I am the _only_ Gem you so openly admitted your affection for, that makes _me_ your lover!”  
  
“Peridot, I _REALLY_ don’t think you under-,”  
  
“So you two’ve had sex then?”  
  
Jasper interrupted Steven, voicing her crude question around a mouthful of half-chewed popcorn. Steven and Peridot turned to look at her, both silent as they stared, slowly blinking, at the decidedly-smug Gem.  
  
“W- Well of _course_ we have!” Peridot bluffed. “Whatever that is, I definitely do it! A _LOT!”_ _  
__  
_“Is that so?” Jasper pressed, her smile widening.  
  
“That’s right!” Peridot insisted. “In fact, I’ll _prove_ it! Wait _right_ here!”  
  
With that, she ran off. Before Steven could stop her, Peridot had slipped out of the barn, hurrying off in search of…  
  
 _Something._ _  
__  
_Steven groaned as Jasper chuckled to herself, pouring the rest of the popcorn into her mouth.  
  
“How does she not know what that is?” Steven muttered, shaking his head. “I mean, didn’t she say that you two-,”  
  
“We didn’t call it _sex_ on Homeworld, we call it _Tumbling,_ ” Jasper interrupted with a shrug. “Besides all I did was tease and grope her to get a rise out of her. Maybe some over the suit rubbing if we were _really_ worked up… But that’s it, really, and I’m sure you know Peridot’s never been good at picking up on what anything is called, anyway. I’m the only person she’s ever done _anything_ with as far as I know.”  
  
As Jasper finished, Peridot walked back in. The short, green Gem looked pleased as could be, a smug grin stretched across her lips as she carried in a large, black box. Jasper only barely suppressed a chuckle, and Steven let out a resigned sigh.  
  
“Here it is!” Peridot proudly announced. “Our Sex Box!”  
  
Jasper stared for a second before toppling over backwards off the couch, clutching her stomach as she burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
“Peridot,” Steven deadpanned. “That’s my Xbox.”  
  
“ _Sex Box!”_ Peridot repeated confidently, holding up the console.  
  
“Give it here,” Steven sighed. “I’m going to put this back. While I’m gone, Jasper’s in charge so just do what she says, alright?”  
  
Steven grabbed the console from Peridot’s hands and trudged to the teleporter to put it back in its place. As his hand brushed the Gem’s, a little jolt of pink static, unnoticed by Peridot, sparked from his fingers. Peridot took her place on the couch again, and Jasper, slowly recovering from laughing so hard, managed to climb back up as well.  
  
“You _really_ don’t know what sex is, do you?” Jasper asked teasingly.  
  
“Well… It obviously wasn’t _that,”_ Peridot reluctantly admitted.  
  
Jasper shook her head, barely able to believe Peridot’s naivety. She scooted a bit closer to the other Gem and slipped her arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close.  
  
“Remember what we used to do on the ship?” Jasper asked in a husky growl.  
  
Peridot’s expression indicated that she remembered _very_ well what went on during the pair’s trip to Earth. She nodded, her cheeks a bit flushed.  
  
“Well, _that_ was sex!” Jasper explained, a slight grin stretching the corners of her lips.  
  
She held Peridot snugly in place, firmly gripping her shoulder. Her free hand crept over the other Gem’s thigh, which she gently rubbed in slow circles.  
  
“Want me to refresh your memory?” she teased.  
  
Peridot couldn’t help but tremble as Jasper’s strong hand moved between her inner thighs.  
  
“Remember the way I used to kiss you?” Jasper breathed.  
  
She slid her hand up Peridot’s body, her fingers dragging along the shivering green Gem’s belly, over her chest, and up to her chin. She lifted her head, bringing her face-to-face with herself.  
  
“You always _were_ so easy to tease,” Jasper chuckled. “You should see how desperate you look!”  
  
“I- I most certainly am _not!”_ Peridot huffed, turning away. “I was just… Thinking of what I want to say to Steven when he gets back!”  
  
Jasper smirked.  
  
“Oh, really?” she asked smugly. “What do you want to say, exactly? Did you want to tell him _all_ about the way you used to let me sit on your face?”  
  
“Th- _No!”_ Peridot insisted, flustered.  
  
“What about the way you used to grind against me?” Jasper continued, cupping Peridot’s chin with her strong hand. “How you used to get _so_ excited you’d rub for _just_ a few seconds and-,”  
  
“That’s _definitely_ not it!” Peridot squealed, squeezing her thighs tightly together.  
  
“Well, _whatever_ it is,” Jasper whispered. “Just remember…”  
  
She brought her lips close to Peridot’s ear, pausing for a moment to playfully nip at the smaller Gem’s skin.  
  
“Steven has something I don’t,” Jasper breathed, her voice low, quiet, and husky.  
  
Peridot couldn’t help but shiver, chewing her lip as Jasper went on. It certainly didn’t help that she caught sight of Steven walking back in _just_ as Jasper finished her teasing with a few lust-drenched, breathy words.  
  
“He’s got a _big… thick… delicious… human COCK!”_  
  
Peridot couldn’t keep herself from blushing at the thought of Steven now. Jasper had piqued her curiosity, and somehow sparked something else inside her. She _needed_ to know what she had been missing out on, but she didn’t exactly know how to broach the topic with Steven.  
  
“Steven! Perfect timing!” Jasper called just as Steven walked back in. “Peridot has something to ask you!”  
  
She clapped a hand on Peridot’s back, drawing a yelp out of the little green Gem as she stumbled off the couch and onto her feet. Peridot glanced back at Jasper, opening her mouth to protest, but finding herself unable to as Jasper spoke.  
  
“Go ahead,” Jasper said. “Tell him what you want to see…”  
  
Peridot felt as though she were rooted in place. She felt a strange, almost electrical tingle as she turned to Steven and asked her question as if compelled by an outside force, hardly able to believe the words that left her lips.  
  
“Jasper has… _informed_ me,” Peridot began, pausing to clear her throat. “That you _humans_ happen to possess certain… _things…_ that we Gems don’t…”  
  
Steven raised an eyebrow, watching Peridot curiously as the Gem continued.  
  
“So, for the sake of… scientific curiosity… Could you please show me your human cock?”  
  
Steven’s eyes widened at Peridot’s request. He glanced at Jasper, who was only barely containing her laughter. He guessed that Jasper had something to do with this, and couldn’t help but grin at the thought of her putting Peridot up to this before he had a chance to.  
  
“Peridot,” Steven began. “Do you _know_ what that is?”  
  
“It’s for sex!” she answered.  
  
“Well… _right,”_ Steven replied, giving Jasper another look. “And in the _five_ minutes I was gone, did you _somehow_ learn what sex is?”

Peridot nodded proudly. 

Steven looked straight at Jasper as he asked, knowing that she must have gotten impatient with the idea of adding Peridot to the ranks of Gems already filing in and out of his bedroom.  
  
“Alright, Peridot,” Steven conceded. “If you _really_ want to see it…”  
  
He smirked at Jasper, who returned his sly grin with one of her own as she knelt beside the standing Peridot, still towering over her. Jasper clearly wasn’t interested in lounging around doing nothing when her boyfriend and her one-time lover were within arm’s reach.  
  
Steven stood in front of the Gems resting his hands on his thighs as he eyed her up. She was the complete opposite of Jasper in just about every way. She was short and slim but still had an appealing figure for her size. Steven had stolen plenty of looks at her surprisingly-firm butt whenever she was bent over tinkering with one of her gadgets, and a small voice inside his head was worried she wouldn’t be able handle him, given her size, but he barely paid those worries any mind as the urge to shove his cock in her mouth grew. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, watching intently as Peridot’s eyes widened in anticipation.  
  
Peridot had never seen… _whatever_ this was before. Steven’s cock was, as Jasper had told her, certainly very big and thick. Peridot watched with no small amount of awe as Steven’s shaft slowly rose, stiffening before her eyes into something even bigger and _much_ more imposing. Steven held it at the base, his fingers wrapped firmly around his pulsing erection.  
  
“What do you think?” Jasper asked, nudging Peridot with her elbow. “It’s pretty impressive, isn’t it?”  
  
“I… It’s… _Um…”_ _  
__  
_Peridot was at a complete loss for words. She stared, her mouth hanging open, at Steven’s stiff cock. Each fleshy pulse nearly caused her to jump back on reflex as she examined and poked the object before her. Watching it bounce and bob with every touch was almost hypnotic, and she caught herself wondering what exactly she was supposed to _do_ with something like _that._ _  
__  
_“I think she likes it,” Jasper chuckled, scooting next to Peridot. “Want to give it a taste?”  
  
“ _Taste?”_ Peridot squeaked, not looking away from Steven’s cock. “I don’t know if it would f- _MMPHHH!”_ _  
__  
_Jasper grasped the back of Peridot’s head, pushing her forward. Her lips came to rest against Steven’s groin, and she planted her hands on his thighs, pushing against him in a futile effort to ease herself back as Jasper's hand kept her held at the base of his crotch. Her throat bulged wide around Steven’s fat cock, pulsing in time with it.  
  
“Oops,” Jasper teased. “She slipped.”  
  
“Peridot?” Steven asked, glancing confidently. “You good?”  
  
Peridot let out a muffled groan as she stopped pushing against Steven. She gave him a thumbs up, prompting Jasper to huff in response.  
  
“Honestly, I didn’t even know that would work... How does she even _fit_ all of that in there?” she muttered.  
  
“I’m definitely not complaining,” Steven remarked. “She took the whole thing with no effort at all!”  
  
Jasper’s mildly-confused expression shifted to a smirk.  
  
“Well,” she began. “She’s got the durability, but let's see if she’s got the endurance to handle you!”  
  
Jasper pulled Peridot back. The petite Gem’s lips maintained their tight seal around Steven’s shaft. Slowly, she found herself moving, drawn all the way back to Steven’s cockhead by Jasper’s firm grasp. She could still feel him throbbing in her mouth, his tip swelling slightly with each pulse. Now, though, she could also _taste_ him.  
  
Peridot’s eyes widened as she could finally register the salty-sweetness of his skin on her tongue. As his wet and slippery cock slid in and out of her mouth. She started to lick almost reflexively, compelled by some strange, unplaceable urge to get a better taste.  
  
“ _Ahh…_ I think she’s starting to enjoy this,” Steven remarked.  
  
The feeling of Peridot’s curious tongue circling his tip was getting Steven excited. Every time she made a full circle on his cock it would elicit a gasp from Steven which made Peridot look directly at his face which grew the fire in her belly even more. She never tried to pull away again, though. Her curiosity was beginning to outweigh her nerves.  
  
Jasper’s grin widened as she saw Peridot’s initiative and Jasper released her head. The curious little Gem continued suckling on Steven’s tip, closing her eyes as she savored the increasingly-sweet taste in her mouth. She leaned into Steven, her hands grasping at his waist now instead of trying to push away. She _was_ nervous and inexperienced, but something about this almost felt natural to her. In a moment of heightened excitement, intense driving heat, and curiosity, Peridot started to bob her head on her own.  
  
Her lips dragged along Steven’s shaft, she moaned softly around him, as her tongue slipped against his warm, pulsing length, she just did what came to her naturally, swallowing up half of Steven’s cock as she inquisitively slurped and sucked on him. 

She found herself sliding her hands down his waist toward his crotch, curiously, hesitantly slipping them over his inner thighs. One hand came to rest beneath his balls, cradling them, lifting them to feel their weight and warmth against her palm. Her other hand crept further down as she squeezed her hand between her thighs.  
  
“I think someone’s having trouble getting back down again,” Jasper remarked, cradling her hand back on Peridot’s neck as she stood next to Steven. “Let me help you out with that…”  
  
She reinforced her offer with a seductive growl and a firm push.  
  
Peridot relaxed as Jasper pushed her forward again, letting her throat fill with Steven’s length. She felt herself stretching around him, her muscles loosening to accommodate his impressive member.  
  
Steven and Jasper leaned into one another, each maintaining their grip on Peridot’s head. They kissed, their lips locking together just as Jasper started guiding Peridot’s movements once again. She roughly pushed and pulled the Gem’s head, fucking her throat on Steven’s cock. Steven moaned into Jasper’s lips as he started to rock his hips. He thrust into Peridot’s throat, sliding effortlessly back and forth, his shaft disappearing between her lips with each stroke.  
  
Peridot’s fingers trembled against her increasingly-wet crotch. She stroked her slit through her clothes, teasing herself too gently to relieve the heat and pressure building inside of her. The tips of her fingers caressed the wet lips of her sex through her clothing, but no further. Her efforts only compounded the lust-fueled frustration she was feeling in very core.  
  
Steven continued thrusting, panting heavily as he fucked Peridot’s tight, wet throat. He held Jasper’s hand tightly, his breath misting against her lips as their tongues met. He was overwhelmed by sensation before much longer, unable to hold back. His rhythm faltered, the swing of his hips stuttering as he pulled back one last time. He wasn’t able to push forward again before pleasure overtook him.  
  
Steven moaned into Jasper as he came. His cock pulsed in Peridot’s mouth, swelling between her lips. She squeaked in surprise, her eyes widening as her mouth was quickly flooded by Steven’s hot, sticky load. Shot after shot of warm, white cum gushed over Peridot’s tongue. She swallowed reflexively, too startled to do much else. Little bulges traveled rhythmically down her throat as she gulped down what she could, unable to keep up with the deluge of spunk squirting into her mouth.  
  
She pulled back only after Steven’s and Jasper’s hands had slipped off of her head and she dropped to her knees. Her cheeks bulging with Steven’s fresh load, Peridot knelt awkwardly in front of him as he continued kissing Jasper, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her big, round behind as he squeezed her tight ass before spanking it. Peridot watched for a moment, swishing cum around in her mouth before swallowing after deciding that she liked the taste enough not to spit it out.  
  
“ _Wow,”_ Peridot remarked, breathing heavily. “What… _was_ all that?”  
  
“ _That,”_ Jasper began, grabbing Peridot back onto the couch and into her lap. “Is what happens when you make Steven feel very, _very_ good…”  
  
“ _Oh!”_ Peridot chirped. “You mean like what happened after we… _”_ _  
__  
_Her face flushed a bit, turning a slightly-darker shade of green. Jasper grinned.  
  
“ _Exactly_ like that,” Jasper breathed, caressing Peridot’s petite thighs.  
  
Peridot thought for a moment, sitting quietly for a short while. She slid her hand over top of Jasper’s, gently lacing their fingers together. Jasper squeezed her thigh, and she gasped softly in response.  
  
“I… I think I want to try doing… _that_ with Steven,” Peridot said quietly.  
  
“Is that so?” Jasper chuckled. “Well, if that’s the case…”  
  
Jasper’s hand slid further up Peridot’s thigh. Her fingers passed over a distinctly warm, wet patch before moving to Peridot’s waist.  
  
Peridot gasped sharply as Jasper picked her up, effortlessly hoisting her off the couch and into her arms. Jasper stood in front of Steven, grinning over Peridot’s shoulder as she clutched her by the waist. She tossed her up to shift her grip, catching her by the rear.  
  
“We’re going to have to get you naked if you want to keep going!” Jasper remarked, grinning.  
  
Peridot blinked, confused, and glanced over her shoulder at Jasper.  
  
“ _Naked?”_ she squeaked. “What’s that?”  
  
Jasper balled the fabric into her fist and yanked hard, tearing the shocked little Gem’s clothes away with a single, firm pull.  
  
“ _This,”_ Jasper answered. 

Peridot’s blush deepened as her body was bared. She made no effort to cover herself up, though, not that she could really _do_ anything. Jasper held her by the thighs, keeping her legs open to give Steven a good look at what she had to offer.  
  
Peridot was visibly wet. From her tight little slit, green and puffy as could be, tiny droplets of arousal leaked out, dripping onto the floor. Her petite, perky chest heaved with each increasingly-shaky, excited breath she drew. Her nipples, tiny little nubs of deep, emerald-green, stood firm against the lime skin of her modest breasts.  
  
“Look at _you,”_ Jasper purred, one of her hands sliding along Peridot’s inner thigh. “You must be _so_ excited to take his cock…”  
  
Peridot shuddered in Jasper’s grasp. Jasper’s fingers caressed the lips of her pussy, teasingly dragging up and down. She whimpered and mewled, squirming against the larger Gem as she toyed with her sex.  
  
Peridot wondered how it could be possible to feel so equally thrilled and terrified at once.  
  
Jasper tilted her head, motioning Steven over. She handed Peridot off to him, sliding behind her boyfriend as he took hold of Peridot’s waist. Jasper held her thighs, keeping her legs spread as she dangled _just_ above Steven’s eager, throbbing shaft, her eyes wide as she stared down at it.  
  
“Will that even _fit?”_ Peridot squeaked nervously. “It goes _inside_ me, right? Is that how it works?”  
  
“Trust me,” Steven said as he eyed her naked form hungrily. “It’ll fit.”  
  
Jasper eased Peridot down, drawing a sharp gasp from the little green Gem as her folds were parted by the head of Steven’s cock. Steven’s hands moved to Peridot’s petite breasts, playfully squeezing them as he penetrated her. Peridot bit her lip, a muffled squeal escaping her as she slowly inched further downward, until…  
  
“ _Oops.”_ _  
__  
_Jasper couldn’t have sounded more smug if she tried. She dropped Peridot onto Steven, letting her drop onto her boyfriend’s cock all the way to the base before catching her again. Peridot yelped, her lips parting in surprise as she was penetrated fully. Her sharp cry quickly turned to an awestruck gasp, though, as she felt Steven’s full length settle deep inside her body.  
  
“Th- That _waaahhh…_ was on p-purpose, you giant clod!” Peridot moaned, her belly bulging slightly around Steven’s cock.  
  
Jasper pressed her body against Steven’s back, snugly sandwiching him between herself and Peridot. She leaned over her boyfriend’s shoulder, bringing her lips right up against Peridot’s ear.  
  
“So what if it was?” Jasper breathed. “I don’t hear you complaining…”  
  
Peridot’s reply was cut off just as she opened her mouth, turning into a sharp, high-pitched squeak. Jasper started moving her, raising and lowering her, moving her up and down on Steven’s big, hard cock. Steven fondled Peridot’s chest as his girlfriend moved her, hefting her effortlessly as if she was a toy for Steven.  
  
Jasper started to grind against Steven from behind, rolling her hips against him. Her movements pushed him, guiding his hips into a steady rhythm. Steven picked up Jasper’s pace and, before long, the two were moving as one, as if they were both fucking Peridot. The little Gem dangled in Jasper’s grasp, leaning back against Steven, panting heavily as he pumped his hips against her.  
  
The trio’s breathing quickened by the second, intensifying along with their arousal and pleasure. Jasper began grinding more and more firmly against Steven’s behind, trying to find some relief she _just_ couldn’t reach. Steven was fucking Peridot fast and hard, driving his hips in time with Jasper’s movements, pulling back as she lifted the little Gem and pushing forward as she lowered her.  
  
Peridot, meanwhile, could barely even think. The only sounds she could manage were hoarse, breathless squeals and gasps of pleasure. Her tight little body felt stretched to its limit, yet managed to accommodate Steven’s cock like it was made just for him. Her body trembled and shook, wetness dripping from her stretched-out sex as she was fucked near-senseless.  
  
It wasn’t long before Peridot peaked. She let out a long, low grunt, shuddering as her toes curled and her muscles tensed. Her pussy flexed tight around Steven’s shaft, gripping it firmly and holding it in place, deep, deep inside. Steven could only gasp, huffing and grunting as the sudden, orgasmic contractions of Peridot’s pussy sent him over the edge as well, milking the cum right out of him.  
  
Jasper cooed softly, nuzzling Steven from behind as her boyfriend surrendered to the ecstatic sensations running through his body. She held Peridot firmly in place, making sure she took all of Steven’s hot, thick load. Steven moaned and gasped, pumping everything he had deep into Peridot until he was totally spent. Only then, with his warm, gooey spunk slowly leaking out of Peridot, dribbling over his freshly-drained balls, did he pull out.  
  
Peridot immediately let her head slump back onto Steven’s shoulder. She panted heavily, her mouth hanging open as her legs twitched and hot stickiness bubbled out of her. Jasper left her in Steven’s hands, sitting back on the couch, conspicuously fumbling with her suit before managing to rip a hole in the crotch.  
  
Steven and Peridot toppled over. Peridot squeaked as she landed on top of Steven, her butt bouncing off his stomach and sending her tumbling onto the floor. She lay there, panting, while Steven stretched out, groaning as he reclined.  
  
“ _Wow,”_ Peridot sighed after catching her breath. “That was… I… _WOW!”_ _  
__  
_“That good, huh?” Steven chuckled.  
  
“It felt really, _really_ good!” Peridot said excitedly. “Can… Can we do that again?”  
  
Steven nodded and turned toward Jasper. The other Gem was clearly busy, her eyes closed, her head tilted back, her lips parted in a moan as her fingers worked in and out of her dripping-wet pussy.  
  
“You sure?,” Steven said to Peridot with a grin. “Looks like you’re on your own this time, though…”  
  
“ _Pfft!_ No problem! I can _totally_ handle this by myself!” Peridot boasted.  
  
She practically leapt onto Steven, scrambling toward him and coming to rest over his body. She straddled his waist, her petite frame nearly dwarfed by just his cock, which was still standing stubbornly firm, twitching and wet. She stared down at it, a sudden nervousness coming over her. It looked _much_ bigger to Peridot now that Jasper wasn’t standing by to push her onto it. She rubbed her torso before holding Steven’s cock to it, trying to picture exactly how far it would reach inside her as she measured it against her body.  
  
“How are you _still_ nervous about this?!” Jasper yelled incredulously, breaking the silence. “He’s already fucked you and the others are already getting pounded by him, so stop shaking, stop stalling, and bounce on that _DICK!_ ”

“ _I’M GOING TO, YOU BIG ORANGE CLOD!!!_ I’m just...pacing myself! I...I want to do this but it's so... _big_ and _different_ and…. _GAAHHHHI_ ”  
  
Peridot grumbled under her breath and turned her attention back toward Steven. Resting her hands on his chest, she slowly raised her hips, only to lower herself away from his dick again, resting her slit against Steven’s shaft. She idly ground herself against him, moaning softly, shuffling her hips in a slow, steady rhythm but otherwise not progressing.  
  
“Hey, Peridot?” Steven began. “Jasper’s right, you know.”  
  
“A- About what?” Peridot bluffed. “I’m _great_ at this… sex… thing…”  
  
“What I mean,” Steven laughed softly. “Is that you’re like… practically _vibrating!_ You’re like a tiny stress-Dorito!”  
  
Peridot cocked her head at him, raising an eyebrow at his baffling Earth words..  
  
“Look,” Steven sighed, resting his hands on Peridot’s hips. “You should just calm down and enjoy trying new things… if you want, I’ll take things from here…”  
  
As he made the suggestion, a pink glow flashed across his eyes. Sparks of pink energy arced across his fingers and over Peridot’s skin, dancing across her body for barely a fraction of a second. She gasped, stiffening up for a moment, then, as if all the stress had left her body, relaxed, leaning over top of Steven with a lusty gleam in her eye.  
  
“No, You’re right,” Peridot gasped, her voice clear. “I can calm down, I can do exactly as Jasper says and bounce on this _DICK!_ ”  
  
Straightening herself up, she raised her hips and spread the lips of her pussy, She guided herself, one hand on Steven’s chiseled body, the other wrapped around his shaft, as she lined herself up.  
  
Peridot’s lip quivered as she slammed herself onto Steven. Her body shaking, she slid down up on his shaft, moaning as she was filled. She leaned forward, her fingers curling over Steven’s strong shoulders, and sighed shakily, her bottom coming to rest against his hips.  
  
“ _Aaahhh…_ It feels even _bigger_ when I’m the one doing it!” Peridot moaned.  
  
“ _Nnnfff…_ Wait... until you start m- moving,” Jasper chimed in, nearly breathless with both of her hands working overtime on her own breasts and pussy..  
  
Peridot didn’t waste Jasper’s advice. She leaned back as she started to roll her hips, grinding against Steven, the full length of his shaft buried inside her. She could only manage a shaky, desperate whimper at the pleasure that coursed through her body. White-hot pulses of pure ecstasy rushed through her, sending electrifying sensations up her spine.  
  
“ _Ooohhh, wow!”_ Peridot squeaked.  
  
She raised her hips and started thrusting, bouncing on top of Steven. Her whimpers gave way to breathless panting as she rode his cock, squeaks and moans escaping her lips intermittently. She got a bit carried away, admittedly, fucking Steven a bit _too_ fast to savor the moment, but she didn’t particularly care about moderation at this point.  
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Ah! I- I can’t-,”_ _  
__  
_Peridot’s pace quickened, turning into a desperate, staccato series of firm _slaps_ as she humped Steven as fast as she could. Her whines crescendoed into a drawn-out squeal as she came. She didn’t - or rather, _couldn’t_ \- stop moving, rolling her hips in a frantic, orgasmic rhythm. She doubled over on top of Steven, her hips moving on their own as her body quivered with overwhelming release.  
  
Steven gripped Peridot’s tight rear as she slumped over on top of him. He grunted as he matched her pace, fucking her just as fast and hard as she was riding him into her still form. His eyes gleamed pink, and his skin glistened with sweat as he struggled to hold back. The unrelenting, rhythmic clenching of Peridot’s amazingly-tight pussy, gushing with fresh, warm wetness around his cock, though, was difficult for his body to resist.  
  
Steven pulled Peridot down hard, holding her firmly in place as he bucked his hips, thrusting deep into her. She threw her head back, her eyes going wide, her tongue hanging out, her body quivering with white-hot pleasure as she felt Steven plunge into her deepest, tightest reaches. Steven pumped his load into Peridot, his balls flexing powerfully, his cock throbbing hard. His cum shot deep into her, squirting out in thick, hot ropes, filling her to the brim until she overflowed.  
  
 _“S- S Ste-e-even!”_ Peridot cried. “ _AH! I- If’s s- s- so-o-o HOT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU TOO STEVEN”_ _  
__  
_Peridot twitched as each burst of fresh, warm semen gushed into her. Shivering uncontrollably, her eyes wide and unfocused, her mouth hanging open, her tight little cunt squeezing and milking Steven dry, she somehow managed to ride out the remainder of her powerful orgasm, sighing heavily as the unrelenting pleasure _finally_ ebbed away.  
  
Peridot slumped over on top of Steven, panting heavily. Steven wrapped his arms around her, gasping just as hard, grunting softly as he pulled out of her. She let out a dreamy sigh as she felt the warmth of Steven’s load slowly dribbling out of her still-twitching folds, running in a sticky, messy stream into a growing white puddle on the floor.  
  
“ _Ooohhh,_ Steven!” Peridot moaned, nuzzling against Steven’s chest. “That was _amazing!”_ _  
__  
_“I could tell you enjoyed yourself,” Steven teased playfully.  
  
“Oh, I _did!”_ Peridot chirped. “I very much enjoyed sex! Have you been making all of the other gems feel this way?”

“Well, maybe not _exactly_ the same but the same general idea,” Steven answered casually. _  
__  
_“Then I know _exactly_ what comes next!” Peridot claimed as she shakily stood herself up.

A soft, green glow enveloped her, and before anyone could respond, she had changed. An open-chested leotard clung snugly to her wide hips. Her perky-plump breasts were more exposed and noticeably a cup size larger and were reined in by a tight, low-cut tube top. She playfully clacked her high-heeled platform shoes together, giggling at the way Steven’s eyes snapped toward her cleavage.  
  
“How do you like the new look?” Peridot asked, a pleased grin creasing her lips. 

“Where do you all come up with these ridiculous outfits?” Jasper breathily asked from the couch, her crotch wet and tits exposed.

“I saw this outfit on a human exercise video I found in the trash! And from what I've observed from my Spynoids, it's customary to change clothes after ‘ _bouncing on that dick,_ ’ Steven.”  
  
“I… was always wondering what you were hiding under that bodysuit,” Steven admitted. “You look really good, Peridot!”  
  
Steven paused.  
  
“Wait, you were spying on-,”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, she watched us having sex and changed into skimpy clothes, just like _every_ other Gem in your house,” Jasper groaned, cutting off Steven. “Don’t think you’re getting Steven all to yourself just because you’re showing off your tits, Peridot! You have to share with the rest of us!”  
  
“I think I can do that,” Peridot chuckled, “There’s _plenty_ of me to go around now!” She exclaimed while squeezing her new tits and examining her new form just in time for the barn door to open.  
  
Peridot gasped excitedly and hurried to her feet, turning to meet Lapis as she strolled in. The blue Gem paused, glanced around the barn, sniffed, crinkled her nose in what may have been disgust, annoyance, or both, and shuffled toward her room.  
  
“Lapis!” Peridot called happily. “Check out my _rockin’_ new body! Come watch Camp Pining Hearts with us and I’ll show you _all_ my new-,”  
  
“No.”  
  
Lapis’ curt reply came just as the Gem disappeared from sight and into her room, locking the door behind herself. Peridot grumbled defeatedly and slumped back onto the couch. Jasper rubbed her thigh with a gentle, reassuring hand.  
  
“She’ll come around,” Peridot sighed, leaning against Jasper. “She _is_ my best friend, after all!”  
  
“Peridot,” Steven began as he stood up. “I hate to be the one to tell you this, but that’s… _really_ not how best friends should act.”  
  
Peridot blinked at Steven, tilting her head.  
  
“It’s _not?”_ she asked. “But… We’ve _always_ been best friends! How _else_ are we supposed to act?”  
  
“Well…”  
  
Steven glanced at Jasper, who promptly shrugged, shying away from the conversation.  
  
“They should actually _enjoy_ spending time with you, for one thing,” he explained. “And they should hang out together, maybe even fuck around like we do, and-,”  
  
“You mean like you and... _Jasper?!”_ Peridot gasped excitedly. “ _I get it now!”_ _  
__  
_Before Jasper could react, Peridot had latched onto her, squeezing her in a tight, full-body hug. She grunted at the surprising force with which Peridot gripped her with.  
  
“Steven! That means that _you_ and _Jasper_ are my _real_ best friends!” Peridot squealed.  
  
“Yeah,” Jasper drawled, prying Peridot off. “That’s right. Best buds. The _best.”_ _  
__  
_Peridot was grinning ear to ear as Jasper set her back in her seat. She pulled Steven and Jasper in close, practically vibrating with glee. The three couldn’t help but burst into laughter, Peridot’s soft, exciting giggles prompting a noisy, cheerful outburst. A loud _slam_ interrupted the group hug, followed in short order by Lapis’ yelling voice.  
  
“If you’re going to fuck in my house,” she huffed. “Can you at least _try_ to keep it down?!”  
  
Jasper snorted as Lapis slunk back into her room, slamming her door again behind herself.

“What a _bitch,”_ Jasper spat, crossing her arms with an angry huff. “Who invited her?”  
  
Peridot opened her mouth to protest, but to her own surprise, she couldn’t bring herself to defend the skulking, blue Gem.  
  
“I _know,”_ she agreed, barely aware of even having formed the words. “I wish she would just leave us alone!”

She clapped a hand over her mouth, glancing nervously at Steven and Jasper. Both were barely suppressing their chuckles, clearly pleased at Peridot’s sudden burst of self-confidence.

“ _Now_ you’re speaking my language!” she remarked proudly. “You’d be _much_ better off without her!”  
  
A dim, lingering, pink spark fizzled across Peridot’s skin, disappearing as Jasper slapped a hand on her back.  
  
“You’re right, Jasper!” Peridot admitted. “I _would_ be better off without her, but it’s not like I can just _leave_ the barn! All of my meep-morps are here!”  
  
Jasper rolled her eyes.  
  
“Either way,” she sighed. “She could _definitely_ do with an attitude adjustment…”  
  
She glanced at Steven, a mischievous gleam flashing across her eyes. Steven picked up on it, returning Jasper’s look with a knowing smile.  
  
“Don’t worry, Jasper,” Steven said, his lurid smile growing wider. “I think I know _exactly_ what she needs…” 


	6. Can't Stop the Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie is back in town and anxious to see Steven.  
> She's met with a surprise that's sure to change her life forever...

“Okay… _Ooohkay…_ You can do this…”   
  
Connie stood outside the beach house’s front door, nervously tapping her foot. Her hand hovered just over the doorbell, and she had lost count by now of how many times she had drawn away before she could ring it. She groaned, turning around and walking a few paces away, crossing her arms.   
  
“Come _on,_ Connie!” she groaned. “It’s not like he won’t be happy to see you! Just walk up and… and…”   
  
She trailed off at the sight of Steven’s Dondai. Connie’s resolve seemed to falter at the thought of Steven being so close. She turned back toward the house, though, staring nervously at its familiar walls. It had been months since she’d been to the beach house, yet it still looked just the same as when she left for college. The only difference, Connie noted, were the newly-tinted windows, too dark for her to get even the slightest glimpse inside.   
  
The darkened glass covering most of the front of the house offered Connie a good look at herself, however. She couldn’t help but feel just a bit more confident at the sight of her bare, toned midsection. She turned, brushing her shoulder-length hair away from her eyes to get a better look. Her figure was complimented _very_ well by her outfit, she thought. A white crop top and slightly too-tight pink workout shorts didn’t leave very much to the imagination, she realized with a grin, flaunting her firm thighs and admiring the reflection.   
  
“Okay, I _can_ do this!” Connie assured herself, marching up to the front door.   
  
She couldn’t help but wonder if Steven had changed at all. A smirk snuck its way onto her lips. She was sure she’d soon come face-to-face with the same Steven she walked away from months ago.   
  
“I can’t _wait_ to see the look on Steven’s face when he sees just how- _OOF!_ ”   
  
“Sure thing, Pearl! I can grab the mail on my way back in!”   
  
Connie felt like she’d just walked into a brick wall. Her face was smushed against something very broad and very hard. Stunned, she could only groan as she staggered back a step, dizzied by her collision.   
  
“Sorry! I- I didn’t see you there! Are you… Wait… _Connie?!_ Is that you?!”   
  
Connie blinked in dumbstruck bewilderment at the man she had just bumped into. She couldn’t believe her eyes, but after a moment, she was certain that it was Steven she was staring at. He was taller than she remembered, and much, _much_ more muscular. The skin of his bare upper body shimmered with a dull, pink glow, and little sparks of energy coursed from his fingertips up his toned, muscular arms and over his broad shoulders. His muscles were well-defined, and Connie couldn’t take her eyes off his chest or his abs. His strong, stubbly jaw dropped at the sight of Connie, and the two could manage only to stare in stunned silence for what felt like minutes.   
  
“Oh no,” Connie squeaked. “He’s hot!”   
  
“ _CONNIE!”_ Steven exclaimed, eagerly snatching Connie up into a tight bear hug. “It really _is_ you!”   
  
“ _Oh no,”_ Connie choked. “ _He’s buff!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She wriggled her way out of Steven’s hug after a moment, winded by his strength. Even after the _literally_ breathtaking squeeze she’d just gotten from him, Connie almost couldn’t believe that _this_ was really Steven. She just hadn’t expected him to look so incredibly, unbelievably…   
  
“ _Hot?”_ Steven chuckled. “So all that training really _did_ pay off, huh?”   
  
Connie blushed. Her confidence had been just about shattered by Steven’s appearance. She was expecting the same old Steven. Being met at the door by a walking dreamboat wasn’t exactly something she had planned for.   
  
“It’s… _um…_ It’s good to see you!” Connie said. “It’s been a while.”   
  
“Yeah, it really has,” Steven agreed. “Hey, why don’t you come in? We were just playing a round of poker, Ocean City Rules, and I’m sure everyone would love to see you!”   
  
Before Connie could stammer out an excuse to buy herself a bit more time, she was whisked through the door, pulled along by Steven. She realized before she was even inside that she didn’t mind much, though. His firm, strong hand in hers, eagerly tugging her into his house left her more excited than hesitant. Her heart fluttered as his fingers closed around her hand, and once he had released her, she found herself wishing she could hold his hand for just a bit longer.   
  
“Hey, everyone!” Steven called excitedly. “Look who it is!”   
  
One by one, the Gems gathered around the folding table set up in the living room poked their heads out. Connie gasped, her eyes lighting up at the sight. There was Pearl! There was Garnet, and Amethyst, too! Peridot had to squeeze her way between those two to be seen, but sure enough, she was in attendance also. Pearl broke away from the group and Connie ran to meet her. The two were wrapped up in a fierce, tight hug the next second. The other Gems hurried to join them, working up a clamor, chattering excitedly about Connie’s return.   
  
“ _CONNIE!!!_ " Pearl squealed. "We've all missed you so much! You’ve got to tell us _everything_ about college! How is it? Are you studying hard? Have you made any new friends? _Ooohhh, STARS,_ I’m so excited that you’re back!”   
  
“I missed you too, Pearl!" Connie said, returning the Gem’s loving hug "Don’t worry, I’ll tell you all about it!”   
  
She laughed, squirming her way out of the Gems’ snug embrace.   
  
“Right now, I just want to catch up. How have you all been?”

“Things have been… well… _different!_ ” Pearl said, a bit hesitant.   
  
“Nah, it’s been pretty cool,” Amethyst chimed in.   
  
“It’s been _cooler_ than cool!” Peridot squeaked. “We’ve been trying all sorts of new experiments and stuff!”   
  
“Steven’s really stepped up around here,” Garnet added.   
  
“I can’t disagree with that,” Pearl agreed, nodding. “You missed out on a rather… _eventful_ few months…” 

Connie couldn’t help but notice, though, that Peridot seemed conspicuously out of place without a certain blue Gem by her side.   
  
“Hey,” Connie muttered. “Where's Lapis been during all this? Wasn’t she still hanging around?”   
  
“Oh, well, the thing is…”   
  
Steven's seemingly awkward answer was interrupted by Peridot herself.   
  
“Lapis?” the little green Gem squeaked. “She left Earth again when Steven tried to let her join in on the fun! _Boring_ story, but Jasper says we’re better off without her!”   
  
“It’s true!” Jasper asserted as she groped the smaller gem.

Connie glanced around at the Gems. For the first time, she realized that they all looked rather… _different._ Their clothes were far more revealing, and she couldn’t help but notice that they all had quite a bit of skin on display. They looked _physically_ different than she remembered, too, some a bit taller, some a bit curvier. Connie tilted her head, sneaking a peek over Pearl’s shoulder at the rest of the Gems, taking note of their more well-defined chests and hips.   
  
“You guys look… _good!”_ Connie remarked. “What’s the occasion? Did you finally find some guys to date or what?”   
  
The Gems all glanced at each other. Smug, knowing looks were exchanged before Pearl replied.   
  
“It’s a… _long_ story,” she chuckled. “But I’m _sure_ Steven would be willing to tell you all about it once-,”   
  
The loud _thud_ of a slamming door interrupted the group. Jasper strutted in, making a beeline for Steven. She spared Connie little more than a sidelong glance on her way through, raising an eyebrow at the girl as she stared up at the well-built Gem.   
  
“Hey, babe,” Jasper said, slinging her arm around Steven’s shoulder. “Who’s this?”   
  
“ _Jasper!”_ Steven scolded, his cheeks turning red. "You know who Connie is!"   
  
“ _Babe?”_ Connie gasped, her jaw dropping.   
  
“Wait, Connie?" Jasper asked, recognition coming over her. “Oh, _waaaait_! You're that Earth Girl that drove Steven away into my camp! He showed me pictures of you. You’ve gotten _hot!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “H- Hang on!” Connie stammered. “You and _Jasper?_ Really?”   
  
“Well, _actually,”_ Steven began, a bit hesitant. “There’s, uh… There’s a little more to it than that…”   
  
Connie looked around. The Gems stood there, watching, their amazing, curvy bodies squeezed into scandalously-tight, revealing clothing, along with Steven being shirtless. It clicked then. They all _had_ seemed a bit too comfortable showing this much skin, Connie realized. Now, though, it made sense.   
  
“ _All_ of them, Steven?!” Connie asked in near disbelief. “I mean… I almost _expected_ you to have a girlfriend when I got back, but _this_ is… I mean… _wow!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Steven shrugged, giving Connie as innocent of a grin as he could manage while Jasper’s hand slipped into his back pocket to cup his rear.   
  
“What can I say?” he chuckled. “They couldn’t say no to the old Universe charm!”   
  
“Among other things,” Jasper added, a sly grin on her face.   
  
She gave Steven’s ass a squeeze and slid her hand out of his pocket and over his hips, bringing it around to his crotch.   
  
“Seriously,” she continued. “Who could say no to _this?”_ _  
_ _  
_ “She _does_ have a point,” Pearl chimed in. “Steven is just… well… Oh, _stars!_ He’s just so _amazing!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Her prim and proper facade broke down for a moment. Connie stared, gaping, at the Gems and Steven, still unsure if any of this was _actually_ happening.   
  
“Jasper?” Pearl began. “Why don’t you show Connie what I mean? I’m sure she needs a little… _convincing…_ of the new status quo. _”_ _  
_ _  
_ “With pleasure!”   
  
Jasper groped Steven, giving him a firm little squeeze through his pants. He chewed his lip, groaning softly as Jasper skillfully worked him up. The Gem was smirking at Connie as she touched Steven, clearly enjoying the intense blush and shocked expression she received in response.   
  
“Jasper, maybe we should- _OOF!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Steven was cut off by a firm shove from Jasper. The Gem pushed him onto the couch and sat beside him, her hand slipping beneath his waistband. She shot Connie one last smug look before unzipping Steven’s pants. His half-hard cock spilled free, flopping out into Jasper’s hand. She caressed it lovingly, biting her lip as it twitched to life in her grasp, stiffening more and more until, after just a matter of moments, it stood at its full length.   
  
Connie was too shocked to do anything. She looked around to find the other Gems all squirming where they stood, their hands between their thighs, clutching at their chests, or sneaking under their clothes. They were all visibly excited, and not at all put off by what Jasper was doing. It was clear that this was a regular occurance.   
  
Jasper stroked Steven’s erection, drawing a soft moan out of him. She leaned in and kissed him, her tongue pushing into his mouth, twisting and probing for a few moments before she withdrew. She ran a hand through her hair, brushing it back and away from her face before she leaned down, parting her lips, opening wide to accept Steven’s big, fat cock into her mouth. She let her tongue hang out. Drool was beginning to drip down her chin. She was eager to suck out a hot, sticky mouthful of cum to flaunt in front of-   
  
“ _HOLD IT!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Connie’s yell snapped Jasper out of her lusty trance. She raised her head just in time to see the much smaller girl barreling toward her, teeth bared. Connie grabbed Jasper by the shoulders and pulled with all her might, grunting as she threw the muscular Gem off of Steven. She took Jasper’s place on the couch, staring eagerly at Steven’s twitching erection.   
  
“ _This,”_ Connie began, wrapping her fingers around Steven’s cock. “Is _mine!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Before Steven could react, Connie had leaned her head over his lap. The only warning he got as to what was about to happen was a second or two of Connie’s warm breath on his cockhead before her lips sealed around him. A low, hungry moan issued from Connie’s throat as she closed her eyes and started to bob her head.   
  
“C- Connie!” Steven yelped. “What are- _Ooohhh, wow!”_ _  
_ _  
_ He was stunned by Connie’s skill, nearly knocked senseless by her warm, wet mouth on his shaft. She slurped and grunted, bobbing up and down on his cock, her tongue skillfully swishing around and around, teasing out sensations he hadn’t even thought possible. He had never gotten head like this before, even after months and months of training the Gems. Connie’s technique was simply incomparable.   
  
Connie took Steven into her throat, stroking his base and cradling his balls. She didn’t manage it without some effort, thanks to his size, but she didn’t gag or slow down in the slightest, keeping her quick, eager rhythm even with Steven’s girth just about choking her. She could feel his pulse quickening, and she could hear his breaths getting shallower by the second. His hand came to rest on her head, his fingers lacing through her silky, wavy hair. She was still in control, though. Her movements were her own. Steven had just sought for something, _anything_ to grab hold of to ground himself in the wake of the unbelievable pleasure Connie was giving him.   
  
Connie paused only to slide off the couch. She knelt between Steven’s legs, a satisfied moan escaping her stuffed-full lips as she approached from a new angle. It was easier for her to move now, and Steven didn’t stand a chance. She sucked him off effortlessly, her body rolling in time with the bobbing of her head. Her hands were on his thighs now, planted firmly in place to keep him as still as she could manage while she sucked and sucked, quickly working him toward completion.   
  
“Connie, I- I’m…”   
  
Steven could only gasp and moan as Connie finished him. She took his full length into her throat, her lips coming to rest at the base of his cock, her tongue darting out to flick over his balls. He groaned, letting out a shaky gasp as he came. His shaft swelled, throbbing hard in Connie’s throat, and he pumped his load into her. She slurped and sucked, pulling back to catch what she could in her mouth. Thick, heavy ropes of fresh, salty sperm gushed onto her tongue, which was still hard at work teasing Steven’s oversensitive glans. Satisfied with the reward she’d sucked out, she pulled away with a soft, wet _pop_ once Steven’s climax had tapered off, kneeling patiently, her mouth open wide to show off the thick, creamy load she held.   
  
“ _Aaahhh… Wow!”_ Steven wheezed, breathless. “Holy _shit,_ Connie! Th- That was… Where did you even _learn_ that?”   
  
Connie swallowed Steven’s load with a big _gulp,_ sighing in satisfaction at the feeling of his warmth filling her belly. She climbed back onto the couch, sitting next to him, gently placing her hand on his.   
  
“Okay, so… _maybe_ I’ve got some explaining to do,” Connie sighed. “The truth is, after I didn't hear from you for a while after what happened with your proposal… I guess I kind of figured things between us were just… _over._ In college, I… well… Maybe I got a little carried away…”   
  
Steven chuckled softly.   
  
“ _You_ got carried away?” he asked. “How would you even...?”   
  
Connie blushed and turned away.   
  
“I… partied a lot,” she began. “I started missing you, or… I guess I really just missed having _anyone_ around, and I'd never had alcohol before and after a few drinks…”   
  
She groaned, dipping her head back and letting it flop against the couch.   
  
“Steven, I was with a lot of guys,” Connie admitted. “I mean a _lot_ of guys… Honestly, I can’t remember how many, but it was a _lot!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Connie, that really doesn’t-,”   
  
“Steven, I sucked something like thirty-seven dicks at _one_ party!”

"In a row?" Amethyst interjected. _  
_ _  
_ _“That’s_ it?” Steven scoffed. “Connie, I-,”   
  
“I don’t think you get what I’m saying, Steven,” Connie interrupted. “Practically every night, I was on my back, drunk out of my mind, getting pounded senseless by as many dicks as I could take!”   
  
She paused, letting out a heavy sigh and turning back toward Steven.   
  
“No matter how much they fucked me,” Connie muttered. “I never felt like anything more than a couple of holes… I was just… _empty.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Connie,” Steven sighed. “Listen. I don’t _care_ about all of that! It doesn't matter how many people you were with! _”_ _  
_ _  
_ Connie raised an eyebrow, confused. Steven looked at her, the widest smile he could manage on his face. Connie didn’t seem convinced, however. Steven rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
“I guess what I’m trying to say,” he began, a bit more softly. “You shouldn't feel embarrassed because you fucked a lot of people, Connie… It doesn’t matter who you were with, or what you did… You’re still the same awesome, beautiful, brave fighter I know and love who loves to fuck! At the end of the day, you’re still just _Connie_ to me! I've been fucking the gems like there's no tomorrow every single day and there nothing wrong with that because I'm still Steven and they're still the Crystal Gems!”   
  
Connie managed a smile. She swung her leg over Steven’s waist and pinned him to the couch, wrapping her arms snugly around his shoulders. She squeezed him tight, nuzzling her cheek against his.   
  
“ _This_ is what I _really_ missed!” Connie purred. “You never make me feel empty, Steven… With you, it’s like my heart’s full to bursting! You're filling my hole!”   
  
She gasped softly, glancing down to see Steven’s erection still twitching away, resting between her thighs. Her blush deepened, and she lifted her head to find Steven staring at her. The two stayed silent, their gazes locked, neither sure what, if anything, they should do now. The silence was broken quickly, though, by an exasperated sigh from Garnet.   
  
“What she’s _trying_ to say, Steven,” the Gem began. “Is that she wants to get back together with you!”   
  
“Is… Is that what you want, Connie?” Steven asked hopefully.   
  
“I’d like nothing more,” Connie said softly. “I don’t even mind sharing!”   
  
She giggled, glancing over her shoulder at the small crowd of Gems. They were all looking on eagerly, their faces flushed, their hands folded over their laps as if they hadn’t just been stuffed into their pants.   
  
“Although, Could we maybe… have a little privacy for our first time?” Connie asked, suddenly a bit sheepish.   
  
The Gems scattered, hurrying off to separate, but equally-bad, hiding places where they _thought_ they were out of sight. They poked their heads out from behind plants and around corners, noticeably spying on the pair. Pearl was the lone exception. She sat, hands folded over her lap, in a chair, smiling as she stared at Connie and Steven.   
  
“Uh, Pearl?” Steven began. “Do you mind?”   
  
“Oh, no!” Pearl squeaked. “Not at all! Don’t mind me!”   
  
“Pearl, come on,” Steven sighed. “Alright, listen… I’m _ordering_ you to-,”   
  
“ _She_ can watch,” Connie interrupted, a sly grin on her face, putting a finger to Steven’s lips. “I _want_ her to watch… So I can show off _everything_ I’ve learned to my favorite teacher…”   
  
Steven glanced back and forth between Connie and Pearl. He smirked, chuckling softly. He had to admit that he really, _really_ wanted to see exactly what Connie had in store, and that he wouldn’t mind a chance to tease Pearl a bit. He nodded.   
  
“Okay,” he said. “She can watch… Just… Don’t get in the way, alright?”   
  
Pearl nodded eagerly, scooting back in her seat a bit and straightening up. Steven took Connie by the waist, tipping her over. She squeaked in surprise, landing softly on the couch, Steven quickly shifting to straddle her. He leaned in and locked lips with her, drawing out a reflexive moan. Connie wrapped her arms around Steven, holding him close, her heart racing as his tongue met hers.   
  
Steven could feel Connie’s heat. His erection ground against her, sliding over her shorts. His hand slipped into her top, coming to a stop over her breast. He kneaded the soft mound, moaning against her at the feeling of her nipple stiffening between his fingers. They broke their kiss before much longer, panting hard, their bodies flushed with arousal.   
  
Connie squirmed beneath Steven, biting her lip hard as she struggled to pull her shorts down. Steven grabbed her wrist, stopping her. He firmly tugged her shorts aside, baring her pussy _just_ enough for him to do what he needed.   
  
“Don’t bother,” Steven breathed, his voice low and heavy with lust.   
  
He pushed his hips forward with a grunt, his cock plunging into Connie. She was already wet, incredibly so, and Steven slid inside effortlessly. Connie gasped, her back arching off the couch, her body pressing against Steven’s as he penetrated her. She bit her lip to quiet herself, moaning shakily at the feeling of Steven filling her up after so long. Her inner walls flexed and tensed as he bottomed out, squeezing him, coaxing him in as deep as he would go.   
  
Steven planted one hand on the couch beside Connie’s head. The other explored her body, tracing a path over her firmly-toned muscles, slipping under her shirt, pawing at her tits. He groped her almost curiously, feeling up her chest as if to see how much she had changed, the soft, plump mound of her breast more than filing his palm. He leaned in, his lips meeting hers again, and started to fuck her.   
  
Connie and Steven shared a series of quick, greedy kisses. Their lips came together desperately, out of lust, not passion. Their tongues met, twisting and swirling around each other, vying for dominance as their hips _snapped_ together. Their bodies crashed against one another, wordless grunts, breathless moans, and the shaky sighs of pleasure conveying more than words ever could. _This,_ they both realized at once, was what they had been missing. This was what they needed, and now that they had each other, they weren’t about to let it go to waste.   
  
Steven thrust hard and fast into Connie. The couch creaked and groaned beneath the two, knocking loudly against the wall, its rhythmic thumping matching the tempo of the pair’s rough embrace. The swing of Steven’s hips kept a steady pace. Connie’s body rolled in time with his, thrusting just as hard against him. They both darted in for quick, greedy little kisses, peppering each other’s lips, faces, necks, shoulders, whatever skin they could find.   
  
Raw, intense passion burned hot in their bodies. Connie could manage only low grunts and moans. Steven was panting hard, sweat dotting his pink-tinted skin as the rhythm of his thrusts quickened. The steady _slap, slap, slap_ of skin on skin grew faster and faster, intensifying as the pair’s arousal swelled to unsustainable highs. Heat and pleasure burned in their cores, boiling over in a single moment of white-hot lust.   
  
Connie came first, driven over the edge by the piston-like drive of Steven’s hips. She clung tightly to him, her fingers nearly digging into his back as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. Her breath escaped in heavy puffs. She shuddered, every muscle in her body tensing hard as her climax crashed over her, overwhelming her with pleasure.   
  
The rhythmic, orgasmic pulse of Connie’s inner walls pushed Steven over the edge. The feeling of her squeezing him, milking him, tugging at him as he drew his hips back was too much for him to bear. He gritted his teeth, groaning and gasping desperately as he pulled out. He kept thrusting, grinding against Connie as he shot his load all over her. His cum splattered onto her chiseled abs, leaving her belly a sticky, white mess, and squirted onto her shirt and shorts. Steven panted hard, gasping for breath as he knelt between Connie’s thighs, his hands on her waist and his semen staining her clothes.   
  
Connie dragged a finger over her spunk-splattered stomach, scooping some of Steven’s cum up. She sucked her finger, closing her eyes and moaning as she sucked, her tongue twisting around and around to savor the potent, salty taste.   
  
_“Fuck,_ Connie,” Steven chuckled, winded. “You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?”   
  
“ _Mmm…_ I’d rather be full of something _else,”_ Connie purred. “Mind helping me out of these? You made a pretty big mess, so it’s the _least_ you could do…”   
  
Steven grinned, pinching the thin fabric of Connie’s top between his fingers. She lifted her arms and he pulled her shirt off, exposing her nicely-cushioned bust. Her breasts were soft and full, and Steven had to resist grabbing another handful. He slid Connie’s shorts down, peeling the snug, sweaty, sticky garments away from her crotch and rolling them down her shapely legs.   
  
Connie’s pussy was wet and flushed, its soft, puffy lips flared open, still twitching from her climax. Her mound was well-trimmed, kept pristine and neat _just_ in case she ended up underneath a mildly attractive classmate… _or_ her incredibly attractive ex.   
  
“No panties?” Steven teased.   
  
“Force of habit,” Connie playfully retorted. “Never know when they’d just be getting in the way…”   
  
“That’s my girl!” Pearl squeaked excitedly.   
  
Connie shot the Gem a smug glance. 

“Okay, I _may_ have picked that up from you,” she admitted. “But you’d better watch closely now… Because I’m about to show you how it’s _really_ done!”   
  
Connie was on top of Steven almost before he or Pearl had realized it. She tipped him over, just as he had done to her, and pinned him down, straddling his waist. She leaned down, grinning taking hold of his wrists and moving his hands to her waist.   
  
“You didn’t really think I’d let _you_ do all the work, did you?” Connie teased.   
  
Steven returned her grin with one of his own. Connie rolled her hips, grinding her slit against his shaft. Her pussy’s warm wetness slid along his length, drawing a slight shiver out of him. She folded her hands behind her head, swaying her hips, flexing her muscles, moving her body in _just_ the right way to bring Steven’s erection up and into position. With one smooth movement, she dropped her hips, letting out a breathless moan as he penetrated her again.   
  
Connie reached down, letting her hand trail over her body, her fingertips tracing a path through the semen still clinging to her stomach. She stopped just past her belly button, pressing her palm against her stomach. She bit her lip as she started to roll her hips, gasping and moaning with each move she made.   
  
“I can feel it,” Connie purred, her voice dripping with excitement and arousal. “ _Fuck,_ Steven, it’s so deep! Y- You’re definitely the biggest I’ve ever had!”   
  
She kept a steady pace, thrusting, bouncing, rolling her hips, riding Steven eagerly. He simply held on, his hands on her waist, gently guiding her movements. He rocked his body in time with hers, grinding against her each time she came down on him, but otherwise let her do all the hard work.   
  
Connie leaned over, planting her hands on Steven’s chest. She fucked herself on him harder and harder, bringing her hips down more and more firmly with each thrust. The couch shook, thumping against the floor, and Connie’s chest heaved as she began to pant and gasp. Her cheeks were flushed red, sweat dotted her body, and soon enough, Steven was beginning to feel the involuntary, telltale twitch of muscles signalling her oncoming release.   
  
“Already?” Steven teased, his hands sliding toward Connie’s rear. “We’ve only just started…”   
  
“ _NNF!_ D- Don’t look s- so smug!” Connie gasped. “I- _Aaahhh…_ I was sucking the _life_ right out of you, and you busted even quicker! _NNGH! F- Fuuuck!_ ”   
  
Connie brought her hips down, squealing as she came. Her pussy clenched tightly around Steven, flexing and sucking on his thick cock. He gasped sharply, gripping Connie’s butt, holding her firmly in place as she rode her climax out. Before she finished, her muscles still tensing in orgasmic release, she raised her hips and started riding Steven again.   
  
Steven moaned, overtaken by how tight and wet Connie was. The rhythmic flex of her pussy was simply incredible. Her climactic contractions moved up and down his shaft, massaging his cock from base to tip. Only then, with Steven overwhelmed by pleasure, did Connie start moving again in earnest.   
  
Connie rolled her hips quick and hard, fucking Steven into the couch. She grunted and panted, her climax still tapering off as she rode Steven as roughly as she could. He cupped her behind, kneading and squeezing her ass while she bounced on his cock. She could feel him trying to lift her, to slow her down just a bit so he could savor this a little longer. She wasn’t about to let him, though. She didn’t want to entertain even the _slightest_ possibility that he might pull out this time. Doubling her efforts, Connie leaned down again, coming face-to-face with Steven, staring deep into his eyes as she pushed him to his limits.   
  
Steven grunted from exertion, trying in vain to hold back as pleasure overtook him. He bucked his hips, thrusting upward into Connie. She tilted her head back and moaned, gasping sharply at each hot, thick burst of cum erupting into her tight, wet pussy. She felt each and every one of Steven’s fat ropes as they squirted into her, coating the inner walls of her sex with warm, sticky whiteness.   
  
Steven sighed softly as the glow of his orgasm faded. The stubborn, lingering twitches of his cock inside Connie continued even as she raised her hips. She gasped shakily, biting her lip as she watched Steven’s load dribble out, leaking onto the couch between his thighs. She was amazed at just how much he had pumped into her, even after his two prior climaxes. Her eyes lit up when she noticed how hard he still was. _She_ certainly wasn’t satisfied yet, and it was clear that Steven had plenty more energy to spare.   
  
“So…”   
  
Pearl cleared her throat. Connie and Steven turned their heads, blushing as they both remembered that she was there watching. The Gem was still sitting nearby, patiently waiting for the pair to finish. She hadn’t budged, but a distinct, blue blush had crept onto her cheeks.   
  
“Can I get you two anything?” Pearl asked. “Some snacks? A condom?”   
  
She tilted her head, watching as Steven’s thick cum oozed from Connie’s freshly-fucked pussy.   
  
“Well, it might be a _bit_ too late for that,” Pearl remarked.   
  
“I think we’ll be okay,” Connie giggled. “At least… we _will_ be once I get another taste of what Mister Universe here has to offer…”   
  
“Oh, I’ve got _plenty,”_ Steven assured her, his body gleaming with pink energy.   
  
He laid Connie on the couch, gently lowering her onto her back. His unzipped pants came down an instant later, tossed aside as he climbed on top of Connie. He straddled her chest, his stiff, wet cock coming to rest in her cleavage. His hips started moving almost before he knew it, rolling as if of their own accord. He thrust between Connie’s breasts as she squeezed them together, cushioning his shaft in their pillowy-soft embrace.   
  
Connie’s eyes lit up at the sight of Steven’s thick erection sliding between her tits. Now that she was getting an up-close look at him, finally able to appreciate his cock in all its impressive glory, she found herself getting even more excited. Steven’s shaft, still dripping with Connie’s wetness, slipped effortlessly through her cleavage, pumping back and forth, disappearing between her plush, perky tits. Each time the head popped back out, Connie couldn’t help but gasp softly. The sight of it, leaking fresh pre-cum onto her chest, pulsing with arousal, twitching eagerly inches from her face, was enough to leave her awestruck.   
  
Connie’s lips parted. She stared up expectantly at Steven, her tongue hanging out. Her invitation didn’t go unnoticed. Steven scooted further forward, adjusting his thrusts to give Connie a little taste each time he swung his hips. His glans pressed against her lips, and she licked. She wrapped her tongue around his cockhead, moaning softly, sealing her lips around him just for a moment at a time to suckle on his tip. She could taste herself on him, her lingering wetness mingling with his pre. Her own sweetness mixed with his on her tongue, drawing out soft little moans, prompting her to lift her head so she could suck in _just_ a bit more of Steven’s length.   
  
“ _Aaahhh…_ You _really_ didn’t get enough earlier, did you?” Steven teased.   
  
“ _Mmph-nnn…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Connie’s reply was muffled, but Steven got the message. His thrusts became quicker, a bit deeper, just a little at a time. Connie purred around him as he slipped out of her cleavage, scooted forward, and started sliding his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth. She sucked him in greedily, sealing her lips tight around him and not letting go, even as he pushed into her throat.   
  
Steven braced himself against the couch, closing his eyes as he started to swing his hips in earnest. He fucked Connie’s mouth, panting hard as he pumped his hips, plunging his cock into her throat over and over again. She held his rear, pulling him in close, making him work for it each time he had to pull back. Her wet, muffled gurgles and moans spurred him on, driving him to fuck her face faster and faster.   
  
Steven could feel Connie’s spit on his balls. He could feel her throat twitching, her muscles flexing involuntarily around his shaft. Every little cough, every moan, every gag sent a shiver up his spine. She didn’t let him slow down, her firm grip guiding his movements, coaxing him into a faster pace. She sputtered around him, spit running down her chin, tears welling in her eyes as she struggled to breathe, but she didn’t let him slow down.   
  
Connie let one hand trail away from Steven’s firm butt. She moaned, her voice muffled by his crotch as she touched herself. Her fingers danced around her clit, teasing the stiff, twitching little nub, sliding away only to caress the folds of her pussy. Her fingers slipped through Steven’s lingering semen, smearing his load around, mixing it up as she pushed inside herself. She felt his warmth being pushed back into her pussy, and she lost control.   
  
Connie’s ecstatic cry was silenced by a firm thrust from Steven. He bottomed out in her throat, groaning as she gurgled and sputtered around him. His balls flexed and pulsed against her chin, wet with her saliva as they pumped and churned. His cock swelled in her throat, throbbing powerfully as his cum gushed straight into her belly. His shots were hot, thick, and sticky, and Connie could only gurgle as her throat was filled in an instant.   
  
Steven’s jizz bubbled out of Connie’s mouth, escaping between her lips and his cock. He pulled back after squirting his first few shots down her throat, letting her take hold of his shaft as she coughed and gasped for breath. Drool and sperm dribbled down her chin. Her hair was a sweaty, frazzled mess. Tears streaked her blush-reddened cheeks. She let her mouth hang open, her tongue flopping out as she stroked Steven to completion, waiting expectantly for the remainder of his load.   
  
_“Ah!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Connie’s voice escaped in a small, surprised yelp as Steven came over her face. He gasped and moaned, his cum squirting out fast in quick, hot bursts. Connie only managed to catch a little in her open mouth. The rest streaked across her cheeks, splattering all over her face. Some splashed into her hair, leaving her already-frizzy strands sticky, clinging to her face. The very last rope of spunk she squeezed out of Steven arced over her eye, forcing her to squeeze it shut. When it was all over, she was a complete mess. She panted heavily, drenched with sweat, spit, and fresh, bubbly cum, her flushed, russet-brown skin streaked with white.   
  
“ _Mmmaaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Connie moaned, shameless as could be as she started scooping Steven’s load from her cheeks into her mouth. She sucked her fingers, slurping noisily. Steven climbed off of her, collapsing onto the couch, leaning back with a heavy sigh. His erection was still twitching stubbornly, throbbing eagerly, ready for more attention that Connie simply didn’t have the energy to give. That thought gave Steven an idea. He grinned as he glanced down at Pearl, who bit her lip as she watched Connie, no doubt more than a bit jealous of the fucked-senseless girl in front of her.   
  
“Alright,” Steven called. “You guys can come out now! Quit acting like I can’t see you!”   
  
One by one, the Gems emerged from their hiding spots. They looked a fair bit more disheveled than normal, their clothes all having been hastily moved back into place. It was clear at a glance that they had all been masturbating for quite some time. They tried not to breathe too heavily, but they were all noticeably winded, and their cheeks were still flushed with arousal and still brightening from the embarrassment as they realized they hadn’t been quite as hidden as they thought.   
  
Pearl was the first to move from her seat. She took Steven by the hand and helped him to his feet, coaxing him off the couch with a nod and a sly grin. She took his place next to Connie, who was only just beginning to sit up. Her face was still an absolute mess, but she had managed to suck down quite a bit of Steven’s load. Her greedy efforts at tasting his semen had left most of the sticky, white cream smeared across her face.   
  
“Look at _you,”_ Pearl chuckled, placing a hand on Connie’s thigh. “I don’t recall teaching you anything like _that.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “You didn’t,” Connie replied smugly. “Picked _all_ that up myself… A few of your tricks _did_ help me snag some guys at college, though…”   
  
“Oh, _really?”_ Pearl teased. “Like what?”   
  
“ _This.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Connie’s hand was on the back of Pearl’s head before the Gem could react. She squealed as she was pulled toward Connie, her eyes wide as her lips locked with the girl’s. Connie moaned softly, her soft, velvety lips silencing Pearl’s surprised yelp after a moment. Pearl’s eyelids fluttered closed, the taste of Connie’s lips and Steven’s cum lulling her into a quiet state of soft contentedness.   
  
The pair moaned against each other, settling into a fierce embrace, their kiss deepening as they toppled over onto the couch. Connie landed on top of Pearl, one hand sliding down to her waist, the other slipping under her top. Pearl gripped Connie’s rear, kneading her tight, well-rounded cheeks as her tongue pushed into her mouth. They quickly became lost in their own little world, heedless of Steven and the other Gems as they tossed and turned on the couch.   
  
“So… Who’s first?”   
  
Steven, meanwhile, stood in front of the crowd of Gems, his arms crossed, a cocky smirk on his face. His erection twitched, and at the sight of it, each and every Gem clamored for their chance to be the first one to take it. Amethyst and Peridot, though, managed to squeeze their way past the others, excitedly hopping in place, waving their arms and shouting for Steven’s attention.   
  
“Pick me!” they yelled together. “Pick me, pick me!”   
  
They stopped, pausing to glance in each other’s direction before picking up their chant again.   
  
“Pick _us!”_ they shouted.   
  
“Alright, alright!” Steven conceded. “Get over here!”   
  
Although the Gems were eager to comply, Amethyst couldn't even phase out of her corset before Steven stepped forward. She and Peridot squealed in delight as he effortlessly swept them off their feet, lifting each Gem onto either of his strong arms. They couldn’t help but gasp excitedly at his strength as they sat on his biceps, their legs dangling in the air.   
  
Steven gently deposited the two short, thick Gems, setting them down carefully on the folding table. He swept the cards away, sending them scattering across the floor. Peridot chewed her lip as she squirmed around, trying to wriggle out of her leotard. Steven didn’t give her time to finish undressing, though. He picked her up, holding her by the clothes, and dropped her onto the tip of his cock.   
  
Peridot gasped sharply as Steven’s erection pressed against her tight pussy. She could feel him pushing against her slit as his grip on her leotard grew tighter. She held tightly to him, her arms slung around his shoulders, her ankles locked together around his back. He gyrated his hips against her tight passage, gaining little headway until, suddenly, he gave one firm thrust.   
  
“ _OHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Peridot squealed in delight as her leotard _snapped._ The folds of her pussy gave way, parting as Steven plunged inside in a single, smooth stroke, holding her ripped clothes as leverage. Her belly bulged around him, the tip of his cock plainly visible through what remained of her clothes. She shuddered, biting her lip as Steven started moving her, working her up and down on his cock like a toy.   
  
Steven groaned as he slid inside Peridot. She was incredibly tight and wet, her pussy snug around him. Her inner walls squeezed him firmly, offering him barely any freedom to move. He had to work for it, bouncing Peridot on his cock, grunting with each move. He started to swing his hips after a short while, thrusting in time with the movements of Peridot’s body. In his excitement, he groped at her perky, green tits, pawing at her mounds, tweaking her nipples, kneading her breasts in his hand through the tattered clothing. He tore away the top of her leotard before long, too eager to get her naked to bother removing it cleanly.   
  
“ _Hey!”_ Amethyst pouted as Peridot’s shredded top flew past her. “What about _me?”_ _  
_ _  
_ Steven grunted, pulling out of Peridot and dropping her into Amethyst’s lap. He gave the chubby, purple Gem’s shorts a rough tug, ripping the denim right down the middle. With her plump, wet pussy lips exposed, she made for an enticing target. Steven pushed right inside, drawing a shaky moan out of her as he bottomed out.   
  
Amethyst wrapped her arms around Peridot, gasping and squeaking in pleasure. She gently toyed with the green Gem’s chest and crotch, squeezing her breasts, brushing her fingers over her clit, teasingly circling the entrance of her dripping-wet sex. Peridot’s breathing was shallow and shaky. She quivered at Amethyst’s touch, gasping sharply each time the other Gem’s fingers pressed against her tight little hole. Amethyst never pushed inside, though. _That_ was reserved just for Steven, and he wasn’t about to leave Peridot wanting for long.   
  
Steven pulled out of Amethyst after a short while and thrust back inside of Peridot. She leaned her head back against Amethyst’s soft, pillowy bust and moaned. She squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip, basking in the pure ecstasy of being fucked by Steven. His cock plunged deep inside her with each thrust, bottoming out with each swing of his hips. His balls _smacked_ against Amethyst’s pussy, which twitched eagerly in anticipation for its turn to come around again.   
  
Steven kept a steady rhythm, but switched between the two Gems almost at random. He made sure to give them an equal share of his cock, though, never focusing on one for too long. They were both panting and mewling with pleasure before long, groping blindly at each other, their bodies rocking in tandem with Steven’s rough thrusts. Peridot craned her neck, leaning back and locking lips with Amethyst, moaning against her.   
  
The Gems came together, Amethyst around Steven’s cock and Peridot from Amethyst’s attentive fingers. They cried out against each other’s lips, their tongues twisting around and around as Steven’s staccato pace quickened even more. With a low grunt, Steven reached his limit. He pushed his hips forward, bottoming out inside Amethyst.   
  
Steven’s balls pulsed once, twice, three times, and he pumped out three fat, hot ropes into Amethyst’s cunt. He quickly drew back, a shaky groan escaping his lips as he plunged into Peridot before another cumshot could escape his shaft. He made it in time, sliding into her rhythmically-flexing hole, pushing as deep inside as he could to pump the rest of his load into her. His climax was as quick as it was intense, ending almost as suddenly as it had begun. He pulled out with a grunt, his still-hard prick twitching as his fresh cum leaked onto the table from the Gems’ pussies.   
  
Amethyst and Peridot collapsed in a heap. Peridot rolled over, deepening her kiss with Amethyst, their twitching cunts leaking Steven’s load into a sticky, spreading puddle between Amethyst’s thighs. Steven left them to their own devices, turning his attention to Jasper and Garnet. Jasper crossed her arms, giving Steven a smug grin as he locked eyes with her.   
  
“Think you can take us _both?”_ she taunted. “Or are we too much woman for you to handle?”   
  
She tore a hole in the arousal-stained crotch of her bodysuit, spreading her dripping-wet pussy with two fingers. Steven grinned in response to her challenge. He was _more_ than eager enough to show her that he could live up to her challenge. Garnet stood by, her hips cocked to the side and she smoothly undid her bikini top, eyeing Steven up as she lowered her shades.   
  
“Can _you_ handle me?” Steven teased.   
  
“Only one way to find out,” Garnet chuckled. “Right, Jasper?”   
  
“Way ahead of you…”   
  
Jasper strode forward and wrapped her arms around Steven. She cupped his rear in her hands, pulling him close, his cock sliding between her thighs as she pressed her lips to his. She moaned hungrily against him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He kept pace with each and every one of her moves, kissing back just as fiercely, grinding against her wet sex, grabbing her big, thick behind. The pair groped at each other’s asses and ground against one another, grunting, moaning, slurping as they staggered back a few steps toward Garnet.   
  
Steven broke away from Jasper almost effortlessly, his strength drawing a surprised gasp out of the Gem. He pulled Garnet in by the waist, wiping the smirk off her lips with a deep, lusty kiss. She surrendered quickly, letting Steven slide his hand into her shorts while he kissed her. Her moans were shaky, her voice wavering as Steven sucked her tongue and fingered her cunt. Her knees were quivering already, trembling at Steven’s touch while he probed her inner walls.   
  
“You’re not keeping him all to yourself!” Jasper grunted. “We’re going to _share_ that cock!”   
  
She pulled Garnet away, prompting a whine from the topless Gem as her kiss with Steven was suddenly broken. Jasper wrapped her arms around Garnet and pulled her onto the floor with herself. Garnet came down on her hands and knees, straddling Jasper’s waist. She chuckled softly, a playful gleam dancing across her eyes as she grabbed hold of Jasper’s bodysuit. She pulled, ripping the orange-skinned Gem’s clothes from her chest to her crotch, tearing the garment in two and baring Jasper’s muscular skin.   
  
“It was in the way,” Garnet said with a smirk.   
  
“So are these,” Jasper shot back.   
  
She took hold of Garnet’s shorts and effortlessly ripped them away, clapping her hands onto the Gem’s bare behind and squeezing her cheeks. She glanced over Garnet’s shoulder at Steven and gave him a nod. He knelt behind Garnet, his hands on her waist, and lined himself up.   
  
“Don’t you _dare_ be gentle with us,” Jasper threatened.   
  
“Wasn’t planning on it,” Steven teased, grinning.   
  
“Make us _feel_ it,” Garnet purred.   
  
Steven gave her just what she wanted. He thrust forward, plunging his cock into Garnet’s pussy in a single, firm thrust. She yelped, losing her balance and stumbling forward, only to be caught by Jasper. Her body rocked under the force of Steven’s thrusts, her tits bouncing, her butt rippling. Her breathless gasps and moans came out quick and shaky. Already, she felt like she was losing control of her body.   
  
Steven smacked Garnet’s behind, bringing his hand down firmly on her plump, jiggling cheeks. A loud, sharp _slap_ sounded, and Garnet yelped as Steven spanked her again and again. He wasn’t satisfied that he had gotten rough enough until a stinging, red handprint had appeared on each of Garnet’s big, round cheeks. Even then, he didn’t give her a break just yet. His thrusts got faster and harder, his grip on her hips tightening as he doubled his efforts.   
  
Garnet was panting like a dog, her tongue hanging out, her mouth open in an endless moan of pleasure. Jasper moved up to kiss her, sucking and licking at her flopping tongue, moaning against her lips. Garnet saw stars when Steven spanked her one more time, sending an electrifying sensation up her spine. She cried out against Jasper, prompting the other Gem to break their kiss. 

  
“ _S- Steeeven! AH! AH! HARDER! NNNAAAHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Garnet came _hard._ Her pussy clenched tight around Steven’s cock, sucking him inside. He groaned, unable to pull back as Garnet’s orgasmic contractions sucked and squeezed at his shaft. She squirted, her quim spraying onto the floor between Jasper’s legs. Her body shook, trembling under the white-hot waves of pleasure crashing over her. She moved in for another kiss, greedily slurping and sucking at Jasper’s tongue, probing deep into her mouth while she rode out the overwhelming glow of her climax.   
  
As soon as he could move, Steven pumped his hips again, giving Garnet a few more good, hard thrusts, prolonging her orgasm. She moaned against Jasper, surrendering completely to lust as the impulses rocking her body intensified, completely overwhelming her. Then, suddenly, Steven pulled out. Garnet let out a soft, disappointed whimper, her voice lost against Jasper’s lips.   
  
Steven tossed Garnet aside, rolling her off of Jasper’s body. She pouted quietly where she landed, lying silently on her side, but otherwise didn’t complain, opting instead to finger herself while she watched Steven and Jasper. Steven tucked his hands under Jasper’s firm, thick thighs, lifting her rear off the ground. He shot her a deviously-smug look, grinning at her just long enough for her to wonder what he had in store.   
  
Jasper cried out, surprised, as Steven upended her. He lifted her lower body off the floor and squatted over her, his cock standing firm and imposing between her legs. He thrust down into her, drawing a lusty moan from her lips as he penetrated her. He wasted no time, fucking her into the floor, pumping his hips, piledriving jasper like there was no tomorrow.   
  
“How’s _this,_ Jasper?” Steven growled, his body glowing with pink energy. “Rough enough for you?”   
  
“ _NNF! Th- This?!”_ Jasper grunted back, baring her teeth in a cocky grin. “Is that all you’ve got?”   
  
Steven smirked at Jasper’s challenge. He pushed her thighs down, practically folding her in half as he doubled down. His hips _slapped_ against her fast and hard. His balls swung, heavy and full, against her ass, _clapping_ loud enough to be heard over the Gem’s increasingly-animalistic cries of lust.   
  
Jasper panted hard, grunting in time with Steven’s thrusts. She had never felt so out of control before. Despite her incredible strength, she knew that she was powerless before Steven. As his cock plunged over and over again into her sopping-wet pussy, pumping balls-deep into her with each thrust, she knew that he held complete dominance over her. It was the most tantalizing thing she had ever felt. Her body felt as if it was on fire, burning out of control with lust and desire.   
  
Jasper came just before Steven, her intense orgasm driving him over the edge. Her cunt sucked Steven in as it flexed, squeezing tight as could be around him and pulling him in deep. Her squirt sprayed over her own face, splattering her with sweet stickiness. Steven growled as he unloaded inside her, gritting his teeth, grinding against her, milked to completion by her pussy’s orgasmic contractions.   
  
Steven’s load exploded from his swollen, throbbing cock. Each shot blasted, hot and hard, deep into Jasper’s sex, filling her to the brim in a matter of moments. White, bubbly cum overflowed from Jasper’s twitching pussy, running out and dribbling over her tangerine-orange skin. She opened her mouth, letting her tongue hang out to catch what she could. She ended up with more of her own squirt than Steven’s semen, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. She swallowed down everything she caught, sighing when Steven finally released her, letting her collapse, exhausted onto the floor.   
  
“Is… Is _that_ what… what you wanted?” Steven gasped.   
  
Jasper managed a weak thumbs-up, groaning as she rolled over, too tired to bother trying to pick herself up. Steven stumbled back toward the couch, collapsing into his seat. Pearl and Connie were still wrapped in each other’s arms, but had rolled onto the floor, their heads firmly stuffed between each other’s thighs. Connie’s pussy - and her face - was _conspicuously_ free of cum as Pearl dived deeper between her legs. The way she hungrily tongued Connie's pussy, though, the way she licked at her folds and playfully nibbled at her clit told Steven exactly where his load had ended up. The pair only broke away from each other once Steven had slumped onto the couch. They shared a brief glance, sly knowing smiles flashing across their faces, before making their move.   
  
“H- Hey, what are- _OOF!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Steven was dragged from the couch by Pearl and Connie, landing with a thud on the floor.   
  
“Don’t worry, Steven,” Connie cooed softly, placing her hand on his chest and easing him onto his back. “We just want to make things _nice_ and easy for you while we finish up…”   
  
“That’s right,” Pearl said, her voice low, gentle, and _dripping_ with lust. “Just relax… We’ll take _good_ care of you…”   
  
She straddled Steven’s waist, gasping at the way his shaft throbbed against her. She phased out of her clothes, fully baring herself, her alabaster skin gleaming in the light. Connie swung her leg over Steven’s face, playfully wiggling her hips as she knelt over him, spreading the lips of her pussy.   
  
“Deep breath, Steven!” Connie teased. “I’m not getting off until I get _off_...”   
  
“Wait, wh- _MMPH! Mmmph! Mmm…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Steven’s surprised, muffled yelp as Connie brought her hips down quickly tapered off into something more pleasant. He moaned softly, his tongue already out and lapping at her folds, as she started to roll her hips, gently grinding against his face.   
  
“ _Aaahhh…_ This is nice,” Connie sighed.   
  
“That’s a _good_ boy,” Pearl cooed. “Just like that, Steven… Make her feel good…”   
  
The Gem raised her hips, her fingers wrapped around Steven’s cock. She positioned him just below her pussy, his tip _barely_ touching her folds. She bit her lip, taking a deep breath as she readied herself to take him. She was incredibly excited, her cheeks flushed deep blue with arousal, but she maintained her composure. A single, low, shaky breath was all that escaped her lips as she slowly lowered herself.   
  
“ _Mmm…_ Such a _big_ boy, too,” Pearl remarked. “Nice and snug… Does it feel good inside me, sweetie?”   
  
A muffled moan from Steven was the only reply she got. She let out a soft chuckle.   
  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” she teased. “Here, Connie… Let me show you how it’s done…”   
  
Pearl reached out and clasped hands with Connie. Their fingers laced together, and they moved in tandem. Pearl guided Connie’s movements, slowly, gently rolling her hips, grinding against Steven. Her soft, shaky gasps betrayed her arousal, but her motherly demeanor never faltered, even as she stirred Steven’s big, thick erection around inside herself.   
  
Connie let out soft little moans as she rode Steven’s face. His tongue dragged its way along her slit, lapping at her stiff, swollen clitoris. He probed between her folds, pushing inside her pussy and licking his way around and around. She bit her lip, a stifled squeak escaping. Pearl squeezed her hands.   
  
“Watch me, Connie,” the Gem coaxed gently. “ _Nice_ and easy… _You’re_ in control… Remember that, dear…”   
  
“ _Ah…_ L- Like this?” Connie whimpered quietly.   
  
She ground herself against Steven’s lips, her hips rolling in circles. Her movements were slow, but firm now. She humped Steven’s face, taking control away from him and putting it back in her own hands. She exhaled slowly, her lips quivering as she felt him submit to her, the greedy motions of his tongue settling into a gentler pattern.   
  
“ _Perfect,”_ Pearl purred. “Good girl… Come here…”   
  
Connie leaned forward and closed her eyes. Her lips met with Pearl’s, and the two shared a deep, gentle kiss. They moaned against each other, each quickening their movements ever so slightly, the heat of their bodies intensifying by the second. Pearl was familiar enough with Steven by now to tell that he was getting close. She guessed that Connie must be nearing her limit, too, if her desperate little gasps and moans were any indication.   
  
Pearl pushed her tongue into Connie’s mouth. Connie squeaked delightedly, leaning harder into the kiss. She was rolling her hips more and more quickly now, grinding harder against Steven’s face, keeping pace with Pearl’s thrusts. Soft, muffled moans and the gentle, rhythmic _slap_ of skin on skin filled the air, broken only by the occasional gasp of pleasure from another of the Gems scattered around the room. Pearl and Connie broke their kiss, gasping sharply with each potent rush of pleasure that coursed through their bodies.   
  
“ _You’re getting close, aren’t you?”_ Pearl breathed, her voice a soft, gentle whisper.   
  
“ _Y- Yes!”_ Connie whimpered.   
  
“It’s okay, sweetie,” Pearl cooed. “Let it out, Connie… Let’s all finish together…”   
  
She could feel Steven twitching inside her pussy. Her breaths were shaky and heavy with lust. Connie whimpered, mewling in pleasure as she rubbed herself against Steven’s face, her arousal leaking all over him. She was the first to cum, squealing as pleasure took her. Pearl squeezed her hands, dropping her hips one last time, succumbing as well just as Steven peaked.   
  
“ _Ahhh…_ Good girl,” Pearl said softly, gently _shushing_ Connie as she rode her climax out. “ _Good girl…_ That’s it…”   
  
Her own orgasm was powerful yet pleasant. Her body felt like it was submerged in unending sensation and pleasure, waves of ecstasy washing over her one after the other. Steven’s warmth filled her, pulsing hot and thick into her as she tilted her head back and sighed.   
  
“That’s it, Steven,” Pearl gasped, shuddering as his cum shot into her. “Fill me! Fill me up! _Nnnfff… My good boy…”_ _  
_ _  
_ The trio’s shared glow lasted a long time, slowly ebbing away over what felt to them like minutes. Connie finally let out the breath she had been holding, panting hard as she doubled over, shivering as Pearl held her up. Pearl sighed, satisfied, and lifted herself, her legs shaking as she pulled off of Steven’s spent cock. Steven groaned once Connie had climbed off of him. He was exhausted now, his pink glow having faded just after he came inside Pearl. Connie and Pearl curled up on either side of him, their clasped hands resting on his chest.   
  
“That was _amazing,_ Steven,” Pearl sighed. “You _really_ know how to treat your ladies, don’t you?”   
  
“Wh- What can I say?” Steven panted. “Old… Old Universe… charm… _Haha…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Connie nuzzled against him, her cheek resting against his. She glanced around, smiling warmly at all the satisfied Gems scattered about.   
  
Connie couldn’t help but chuckle as Steven’s cheeks turned just a bit redder. He shrugged, and she settled back into his grasp, cuddling against him.   
  
“I really did miss this,” she whispered. “Miss _us,_ I mean… It’s so good to be back… I don’t know how I ever-,”   
  
“Let’s get married.”   
  
Steven’s proposal was blunt, spoken suddenly with no pomp or buildup, given in as earnest, genuine a tone as he could manage.   
  
“S- _Steven?!”_ Connie gasped. “You- I- What?”   
  
“Let’s _all_ get married,” Steven repeated. “I love you, Connie, Jasper, Pearl, all of you. It’s… It’s just that simple.”   
  
He paused for a beat.   
  
“That is… as long as you still don’t mind sharing.”   
  
Connie was quiet at first. She didn’t know what to say, how to respond. She squeezed Pearl’s hand, holding tightly as if to anchor herself. Tears welled in her eyes and, slowly, a smile crept onto her lips. She buried her head in Steven’s chest, and he held her tight.   
  
“ _Yes!”_ Connie squeaked, her voice trembling with happiness. “ _Yes! Yes!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Steven cradled her gently, kissing her forehead. He turned to Pearl, who was also getting watery-eyed. She nodded, silently mouthing “yes” to Steven. He glanced around the room at the other Gems, all of whom had calmed down and were focusing on him, Connie, and Pearl.   
  
“I’ll marry you,” Garnet said, nodding.   
  
“Me, too!” Peridot chirped.   
  
“No way I’d say no!” Amethyst added. “I mean, _yes!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Jasper crossed her arms and huffed. Her cheeks were practically glowing. She turned her head to hide her blush.   
  
“I don't know what this sappy ' _marry'_ thing is, but you're not doing it without me!” she grumbled.   
  
Steven smiled, holding Pearl and Connie close. The Gems all joined the three, piling on for a big, tight hug. Despite the fact that there wasn’t a single dry eye in the room before long, they couldn’t have been happier.   
  
\---   
  
“Dude, where _is_ he?”   
  
“We only have thirty minutes of sunlight left!”   
  
“Of _all_ the days for him to disappear…”

"I'm going to _pound_ him if he ruins _my_ … _our_ special day.”   
  
The Gems murmured among themselves, all growing more and more anxious at their groom’s absence. They fidgeted with their dresses, nervously twiddling flowers, lace, and ribbons as they stood at the altar, glancing around for any sign of Steven.   
  
“Has _anyone_ seen Connie?”   
  
The wedding was a small affair, held on the beach just before sunset. At least, it was _supposed_ to have been held just before sunset. As the sun sank lower and lower over the water, though, with no sign of Steven _or_ Connie, the Gems - as well as the very small gathering of friends and family members- couldn’t help but worry.   
  
_Where,_ they all wondered, could they possibly be?   
  
\---   
  
“ _Haa… Haa…_ W- We’re going to be late!”   
  
“ _Nnf…_ Don’t worry… We’re _already_ late!”   
  
Steven grunted, panting as he swung his hips. Connie sat close by, her wedding dress hiked up, her silky, white panties hanging from one leg, her fingers hard at work on her tight, wet sex. She bit her lip, watching intently as Steven bent her mother over a table and fucked her as he held her body up to grope her impressive breasts.   
  
Priyanka was moaning openly, her eyes rolled back, her face flushed, her mouth hanging open. Her pants were around her ankles, and Steven took her from behind, his hips _smacking_ against her mature, bubbly rear. Her butt bounced and jiggled, rippling with each of Steven’s thrusts as his grip on her tightened.   
  
“J- Just hurry up a- and- _F-FUCK! CUM INSIDE ME!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Priyanka succumbed to pleasure just as her daughter did. The Maheswaran women cried out, cumming together. Steven drew in a sharp breath, shuddering as he pushed forward one last time. He groaned as he came inside Priyanka, his balls pulsing as they unloaded, filling her cunt with his spunk. Priyanka could only gasp and moan in ecstasy, her eyes fixed on her daughter. The sight of Connie finishing only intensified her own climax, sending shivers through her body. The knowledge that her daughter was getting off to the sight of her being pumped full by her soon-to-be son-in-law was enough to make her squirt.   
  
“ _Ooohhh, Steven,”_ Priyanka sighed, her quim splattering all over the floor. “Th- That was… _FUCK,_ that was great! I haven’t been fucked like that in… I can’t even remember!”   
  
Connie took Steven by the hand, guiding him back. She gave her mother a firm _smack_ on her behind, giggling as she tucked Steven’s cock into his pants.   
  
“Well, I _can,_ Mom. It was last week, when we invited you to the wedding!” Connie assured Priyanka. “C'mon, let’s not keep the others waiting any longer!”   
  
“Hopefully they haven’t started without us,” Steven muttered, only half-serious.   
  
“Yeah, right!” Connie laughed. “There’s no _way_ anyone would miss out on marrying you, _Mister Universe!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She turned her head, glancing back at Priyanka.   
  
“Are you coming, Mom?” she called.   
  
“Y- You two go ahead,” Priyanka groaned. “I… I’ll take a minute to clean myself up… Save me a seat, dear…”   
  
Connie and Steven hurried along, leaving the beach house hand in hand. They made their way to the shore together, walking down the aisle to excited calls and cheers from the Gems assembled at the altar.   
  
“Sorry we’re late, everyone!” Steven said. “We were… We got-,”   
  
“Don’t care!” Jasper grunted. “Shut up and marry us!”   
  
Steven nodded, grinning at Jasper’s bluntness. He and Connie hurried down the aisle, eager to begin their new lives. The fading sunlight catching Connie’s flowing hair caught Steven’s eye, and he couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear at the sight of _one_ of his beautiful wives. He couldn’t have been happier. He wondered, as the ceremony began and he took his place beside Connie and the Gems, if life even _could_ get any better than this. That didn’t matter, though. He was just glad. He was glad that he hadn’t held back during his sparring match with Jasper. He was glad that he had taken charge. He was glad that he hadn’t been passive or complacent with his comfortable life. His newfound confidence had gotten him everything he ever wanted.   
  
Connie smiled warmly at Steven, the last rays of the setting sun casting a soft, dazzling glow over her face and onto her beautiful, white dress. Steven smiled back. He changed his mind. He _hadn’t_ gotten everything he had ever wanted.   
  
He had gotten _more._

_His Happily Ever After…_


End file.
